Ross the pokemorph
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: Ok it now begins
1. Chapter 1

**Ross the pokemorph Trailer**

**Presented on FanFiction**

**Created by Roscoso**

Suddenly the view changes to a city surrounded by red clouds with strange creatures falling from the clouds, then the scene changes to a bunch of toons or humans trying to shoot them with guns, then the scene changes to a huge creature landing and crushing a car then with one swing of its arm sends a police car flying.

Then suddenly a figure appears carrying a gun, the figure had a red and blue shirt on, blue jeans, black trainers and wearing a purple jewel around its neck which was glowing brightly just like the teens glowing purple eyes.

"**He was created as the Ultimate Pokemorph" **

Suddenly the figure cock's the gun, and then the scene changes to him teleporting from the top of a building to the bottom of the street,

"**DARKER"**

The figure reappears shooting something with the machine gun then an explosion happens,

"**STRONGER"**

The figure is now staring at something with a literal fire burning in his eyes,

"**FASTER"**

Now the scene changes to him riding a motorcycle, while ahead is another giant creature lifting a police car, while this happens the figure very fast drives the motorbike into the creature causing an explosion but with him jumping out of the way,

"**His Name is Deoxys"**

Then the scene changes to 4 toons firing at something, which reveals to be Ross or Deoxys, glowing red,

"**PSYCHO BOOST" **He uses this attack to practically destroy everything around him,

Then the scene changes to Ross on a field with a strange hologram of a figure talking to him,

"Deoxysfind the 7 Life Auras and bring them to me as promised**"**

Then the scene changes to Ross thinking this over

"The Only way I am going to get the secret to my past is too get those Life Auras**"**

"**Now he is on a quest to discover his true purpose"**

The figure says, "This will remind you of what your so called "friends" did to you"

While he is saying this he is showing Ross a memory of him and a young girl running from 5 military soldiers, then the scene changes to the girl staring at Ross in slight terror, then a shot is fired, "ALYSSA!!"

"**RULES WILL BE BROKEN TRUTHS WILL BE REVEALED AND SIDES WILL BE TAKEN"**

Then the scene changes to Ross Looking at a city saying "Who am I"

"**WILL HE BE GOOD OR EVIL? NO ONE KNOWS BUT HIM. ROSS THE POKEMORPH HIS TIME HAS COME!!"**


	2. Cast

Possible idea for a future FanFic I will need help for parts

Ross the pokemorph cast

Shadow: Ross (Me)

Sonic: Darkmagicianmon

Tails: Gantz Gun

Knuckles: Airnaruto45

Rouge: Juliet Gamer

Omega: As Himself

Amy: Hikari Ino

Cream: Erinbubble92

Vector: No Limit 5

Charmy: Neros Urameshi

Espio: Charles Roberts

Dr Eggman: Drake Darkstar

Black Doom: Darkrai

Cheese: Sereny Erin's pet Buneray

Maria: Alyssalioness

Proffessr Gerald: Wormtail96

The Gun Commander: As Himself


	3. It begins

**Ross the pokemorph**

**Part 1 the Quest for the forgotten**

We find ourselves in what looks like a peaceful field outside a huge city, West cartoonopolis, standing under the shade of a tree is a young 17 year old boy, with brown hair with purple streaks, green eyes, was wearing a red and purple shirt with the Initials RDH on it blue jeans and black trainers, also on his neck was a stone pendant, this is Me Ross "Deoxys" Heuchan, a newspaper blows by and gets caught on Ross's leg long enough for us to read the front page, "Fire in the Sky Festival 50 Year return of the Dark Comet" before it blows away,

'Ross Heuchan why does that name haunt me it's the only thing I remember and that GRUESOME image'

Ross though while cringing, just remembering that Gruesome image, (Suddenly a flashback occurs which shows a corridor from Ross's view with him panting from running from something then the screen changes to Ross looking behind him to reveal a young 15 year old girl, with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols, this is Alyssalioness94, Ross's only friend from his past, anyway she is also panting from running from something also, suddenly in a strange room, both Ross and Alyssa turn around to see 5 Military Officers all carrying Guns, suddenly Alyssa Turns to Ross with what looks like a scared look in her eyes, then one of the Soldiers Draws a gun and…." BANG!! "ALYSSA!" yelled the Ross in the flashback).

Suddenly the screen changes back to the real Ross,

"Who am I…and why can't I remember anything"

"And who is this Alyssa?" asked Ross.

Suddenly the Sky darkness causing Ross to look up as strange red clouds appear and surround the city, then many strange creatures appear and start to cause random destruction to the city.

The scene shifts back to the hilltop where Ross is,

"Hmm look how pathetic they are I don't have time for these Humans" said Ross just when he was starting to walk away,

"Deoxys" said a raspy voice, causing Ross to stop and turn around to reveal a strange hologram of a figure this figure was practically black all over except for what looks like a white wisp for hair is was wearing a red collar and had cyan soulless eyes, this is Darkrai leader of the Shadow pokemon, and king of nightmare's,

"As you can see the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the 7 life Auras and bring them to me as promised." said Darkrai, but this only confused Ross more,

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know I am Deoxys? And what are you talking about?" asked Ross, but Darkrai just disappeared and the hologram projector which was a strange six pointed star shaped creature flew away, suddenly explosions surrounded Ross as he tried to tell Darkrai to wait,

"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am…then like it or not. I have to believe him." Said Ross, "The only way I am going to get the secret to my past is to get those Life Auras!" said Ross and so Ross speeded off to the city which right now….was a war zone.


	4. Cartoonopolis part A Dark Ross

Just so you all know I will be going through EVERY stage on EVERY side and I mean Good, Evil and Neutral

**Ross helps the Shadow pokemon**

Ross was finally at the heart of the Cartoonopolis. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black pokemon. The strange pokemon were using strange dark looking attacks. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Guns and even Magic. Ross saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. The promise time." Ross said. "Better go fulfill this promise."

Ross saw an explosion knock out a GUN soldier.

Ross ran pass the fallen Wario and met up with a familiar face. He was wearing purple armor a magician's hat, had blue hair and eyes and was carrying a long green staff with a jewel at the end. It's Darkmagicianmon!

"Hey Ross! Long time no see." D.M said giving a thumbs up.

Ross just stared at them blatantly.

"Look like these black creatures really mean business. How about we stick together and show them a thing or two?" D.M said.

"Hmm, let me think," Ross stated. "Sorry, but do it yourself. I don't have time."

Ross ran off.

"What's his problem?" D.M wondered.

Ross manages to defeat some soldiers standing in his way. After he K.O. the soldiers, a box opened up to reveal a spring and a glowing green sphere.

"It's a Life Aura!" Ross stated.

Ross grabbed it.

"Yes! I have unlimited power."

Ross jumps on a spring to propel himself upwards. There, he met the same eye. The eye was called Dark's Eye.

"You are late Deoxys," the eye said.

"…"

"From now on, my will follow you. Now go and eliminate these sub creature soldiers who dare defy me." Dark's Eye ordered.

"Okay," Ross shrugged. "_At least now is my chance to see what he has in store_." He thought to himself.

Dark's Eye followed Ross. Ross managed to knock away some more soldiers.

"Well done, Deoxys," Doom's Eye said.

Ross still ran though the streets smashing soldiers. He saw that buildings were collapsing around him because of explosions.

"My troops have detonated explosives," the eye explained. "Do not worry."

Unfortunately, a blast from an explosion caused Ross to be rocketed to a building.

"You just said not to worry, you idiot!"

Ross still defeated soldiers. Then he began to feel something.

"I feel something. Something dark,' he wondered.

"Yes," Dark's eye said. "You've tap into true dark power. Now unleash it on these pathetic sub creatures."

Ross glow an eerily red. He was near a bunch of soldiers.

"Here it goes," he said. "Psycho…..BOOST!"

The power was intense. It instantly knocked out all of the soldiers.

"I LOVE that power!" Ross said.

"Deoxys, some fools still continue to resist us," Dark's eye said. "Put them all out of their misery."

Ross ran to a clearing of the city.

"Most of the inhabitants have already fled," Dark's eye explained. "Deoxys, the fate holds the same for the rest of the planet."

Ross then saw the blue Life Aura nearby.

"FINALLY!" Ross gleefully said.

"Deoxys, not of the soldiers have been eliminated. You must finish the job!"

"RATS!" Ross said.

Ross jumped onto a spring and it launched to through another building. He was now on a broken bridge. Some soldiers were fighting the aliens. Ross managed to hurt to of them.

"Ross, there's only one more soldier left."

Ross saw a soldier hiding behind fallen debris. Wario wasted no time taking him out.

"Well done, Deoxys!" Dark's Eye congratulated.

The blue Life Aura flew right towards Ross and he grabbed it.

"Sheesh, those guys didn't even put up a challenge," Ross spat.

**Area: GUN Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called GUN. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black pokemon. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in the Cartoonopolis.

The leader was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old man. He had gray hairs on his head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was red and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A soldier ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black creatures have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, Cartoonopolis has received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Cartoonopolis has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a purple Pokemorph in the Cartoonopolis."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Ross? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Ross with the black creatures, then kill them all!"

"But sir isn't Ross on our side... Sir?" The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Ross. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Cartoonopolis Ruins**

Ross was walking toward some GUN soldiers. One of the soldiers was then listening to the radio.

"Attention:" The person transmitting from the radio started. "Emergency broadcast to all mobile units; headquarters to all mobile units. All points bulletin, be on the lookout for Ross, a purple haired Pokemorph; wanted in connection with the terrorist attacks. Last seen in the vicinity of downtown Cartoonopolis. Orders are... to capture him dead or alive."

The two soldiers notice Ross walking up to them. They readied their Guns. Ross just scoffed at them.

"Outta my way! Important person walking through," Ross commanded.

"S-stop, don't move or we'll shoot," one of the soldiers stammered.

Ross just simply jumped up in the air and punched both soldiers out cold.

"What kind of army is this?"

A hologram of Darkrai appeared behind Ross.

"Impressive, Deoxys," he said.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Ross demanded to know.

Darkrai figured it out. "You really don't remember anything do you? But you will… in time. But there's no time to waste now. Find a way to access the Author Fighters mainframe. Understand?"

"Yes." Ross replied. So Darkrai then teleported Ross to his next assignment.


	5. Cartoonopolis part B hero Ross

Ross and Darkmagicianmon Friends forever

Ross was finally at the heart of the Cartoonopolis. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black creatures. The black creatures were firing ray guns. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Guns and even magic. Ross saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. The promise time." Ross said. "Better go fulfill this promise."

Ross saw an explosion knock out a GUN soldier.

Ross ran pass the fallen soldier and met up with a friend. He was wearing purple armor a magician's hat has Blue hair and eyes and was holding a green staff with a jewel at the end. It's Darkmagicianmon!

"Hey Ross! Long time no see." Darkmagicianmon said giving a thumbs up.

"Hi man, what's up?" Ross said.

"Well, the Author Fighters are spread thin with these attacks, so I'm the only one who's going to take care of the black creature problem." D.M said. "Do you want to help out?"

"Sure. I'm game." said Ross.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran through the abolished city. The city inhabitants, the ones that survived, had long fled. Ross and D.M saw three black creatures. Two of them were in the air.

Ross knocked out the creatures in the air while Darkmagicianmon used his magic to kill the other one.

"Not bad Ross," D.M complimented.

"No problem," Ross said.

The double team saw more creatures and took them out with ease. Soon a box had mysteriously opened up. It was a glowing green orb.

"Isn't that a Life Aura?" Darkmagicianmon said.

"So theirs one," Ross smirked.

Ross grabbed the heart.

"Yeah, with that Aura, you can unlock unlimited power!" D.M said.

Darkmagicianmon looked back to see black aliens still running amuck.

"Good grief! We've missed some." D.M said.

"You go on ahead Ross. I'll catch up." D.M said.

Ross jump on a spring to propel himself upwards. There, he met the same eye. The eye was called Doom's Eye.

"You're late Deoxys," the eye said.

"…"

"From now on, my eye will follow you. Now go and eliminate these sub creature soldiers who dare defy me." Dark's Eye ordered.

"Okay," Ross shrugged. "_Better make it look like I'm at least trying_" Ross thought to himself.

Ross knocked out a few soldiers by 'accident.' He also 'accidentally' knocked out a few black aliens.

"Deoxys, stop at once!" The eye ordered.

"Fine," Ross said with impatience.

After knocking out more soldiers and aliens 'accidentally,' Dark's Eye began to leave.

"Deoxys, I'm needed else where, you must go and stop these sub creatures at once. Understand?"

"Okay."

The eye flew away. Ross saw Darkmagicianmon not far off.

"I don't know who or what these black creatures are, but we can't let them get away with this," D.M said.

Ross was confused. "HOW DID YOU GET AHEAD OF ME?"

"No time for that now, let's go!" said D.M

The double team still ran through the city destroying every alien in their paths. By now, buildings began to collapse from explosions. When Ross destroyed another alien, he began to feel power inside of him. Good power.

"What the?" Ross asked.

"You did good things, Ross. You can now use 'Chaos Control,'" D.M explained.

"How did you know that?" Ross asked. Realizing that nothing is making sense however, he dropped the question. "Here goes nothing. Chaos… CONTROL!"

Darkmagicianmon grabbed onto Ross, and the two sped off. This intense speed managed to destroy some aliens and unfortunately, some soldiers.

"Good news, we've destroyed at least three fourths of the aliens. Let's go."

Ross and Darkmagicianmon managed to destroy even more aliens. They came to an opening in the city.

"Most of the inhabitants left," Darkmagicianmon said sadly. "I feel so sorry for them."

"Me too." Said Ross

Ross and Darkmagicianmon knocked out more aliens. Then Ross saw something that attracted his eyes. The blue Life Aura.

"Here's another one!" Ross cheered.

"No, not yet!" D.M ordered. "We need to finish off the remaining aliens."

"But…but…. Okay!"

Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran past the orb and found a launcher to take them over a gap and through another building. There were more aliens and soldiers.

"Let's go!" said D.M

Darkmagicianmon and Ross punched out two aliens.

"I think there's one more," D.M said.

He failed to notice that the last alien was diving towards him.

"D.M, LOOK OUT!" Ross shouted. Ross then threw a Shadow Ball with all of his might and sent that alien to kingdom come. Darkmagicianmon was speechless.

"Thanks," he simply said.

The blue Life Aura Ross left behind earlier floated to him. Ross grabbed it.

"Filthy black creatures. Get out of my sight," Ross said as Darkmagicianmon gave Ross a thumbs up.

**Area: Army Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called GUN. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black aliens. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in the Cartoonopolis.

The leader was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old man. He had gray hairs on his head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was red and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A soldier ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, the Cartoonopolis received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Cartoonopolis has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a purple Pokemorph in the Cartoonopolis."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Ross? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Ross with the black creatures, then kill them all!"

"But sir, isn't Ross on our side... Sir?" The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Ross. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Cartoonopolis Ruins**

Ross was smiling because he already found two of the Life Auras.

"_As soon as I get my memory back, I gotta give one of these to D.M to give Hikari for an engagement gift HAHA,"_ Ross thought, while approaching him was D.M a little weirded out by the grin on Ross's face

"What you did back there was something Ross." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Hey, we're a team remember." Ross said.

Dark's Eye floated towards them. He saw Darkmagicianmon with Ross but he shrugged it off. He had some more news.

"We've found the third Life Aura in this city. Our mission here is done. Now get going!" The eye said and floated away.

The two stood there for awhile until Darkmagicianmon said, "Yeah! Level two. Let's go."

Darkmagicianmon ran off.

"Come back here," Ross said and chased after Darkmagicianmon.


	6. Cartoonopolis part C Neutral Ross

Ross goes solo the power of Darkrai

Ross was finally at the heart of the Cartoonopolis. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black creatures. The black aliens were firing ray guns. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Guns, and even magic. Ross saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. The promise time." Ross said. "Better go fulfill this promise."

Ross saw an explosion knock out a Gun soldier.

Ross ran pass the fallen soldier and met up with two familiar friends. He was wearing purple armor; a magician's hat has blue hair and eyes and was holding a green staff with a jewel at the end. It's Darkmagicianmon

However, they didn't even notice each other. Ross ran past the digimon. Darkmagicianmon turned around but Ross was gone.

"What was that?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Must find Auras. Must find them," Ross said to himself. He was just ignoring the chaos all around him.

When he saw an open box, and ledge to for him to jump, he did only one thing about it.

Yell.

"HOW AM I GOING TO GET UP THERE?"

Soldiers manage to defeat a black alien. For some reason this cause the box to open on revealed the green Life Aura.

"That must be a Life Aura."

Ross grabbed the Aura and he somehow felt stronger.

"Wow! I can feel its power flowing inside of me," Ross happily said.

Ross jumped up on a spring to propel himself upward. He flew over the eye he met earlier. The eye was called Dark's Eye. Dark Eye noticed Ross.

"You're..." the eye said. But Ross was too far now to hear him.

"If he disobeys me, he will suffer."

Ross was still running through the demolished city. He ran up fallen crane and jumped on army robots (for some reason they were floating in a line) to make it across another ledge. He saw two soldiers fighting, but he ignored them. Ross saw strange looking fruits.

"Must be from those black aliens," Ross said. He then thought for a moment. "Yep, I'm definitely staying out of this."

Ross still ran through the city seeing all the destruction happening, but still decided to stay out of this one.

"Only look out after myself. Cause no one's going to do that for me." It wasn't before long that Ross sensed something.

He saw the blue Life Aura at a distance.

"Bingo! Found it!" Ross said.

He just simply grabbed the Aura and celebrated.

"Once I find all of the Auras, then I will know," Ross said.

**Area: Army Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called Gun. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black aliens. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in the Final Fantasy world.

The leader was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old man. He had gray hairs on his head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was red and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A soldier ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, the Cartoonopolis has received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Cartoonopolis has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a purple Pokemorph in the Cartoonopolis."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Ross? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Ross with the black aliens, then kill them all!"

"But sir isn't Ross on our side... Sir?" The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Ross. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Cartoonopolis Ruins**

Ross was walking on the sidewalk of the now destroyed Cartoonopolis.

"At this rate I'll collect all of these in no time," he muttered.

While Ross was walking, a hologram of Darkrai, the alien leader, appeared. And he was not pleased.

"You deliberately disobeyed me Deoxys," he said angrily.

"Okay, here's where you're wrong," Ross explained. "One: I never saw you since the last time we've met at the beginning of your alien hissy fit. And two: No one, and I mean no one, is going to tell me what to do."

Darkrai decides to play the parental card.

"You really don't know the situation here, do you? Perhaps Wormtail has done more harm than good to your memory."

Ross stopped walking and turned around. "Wormtail?"

Ross knew about Wormtail. But how did this guy know him.

"What about Wormtail?" Ross asked.

"Hmm….it's strange you don't remember the Scientist that created you," Darkrai sneered.

"What did you say?" Ross said angrily. "What do you know about Wormtail?"

Darkrai had about enough of this.

"SILENCE! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe!" He shouted. And with a wave of hand he and Ross disappeared. The last thing Ross said in Cartoonopolis was

"UGH!"


	7. Part 2A the Cyber Chase

Part: 2A Ross the Cyber Pokemorph

**Area: Author Fighter's Cyberspace**

Ross managed to enter cyberspace. Ate first he was curled up into a ball and going at high speeds through tubes of red light that was called a circuit.

"Hmm…" Ross said to himself. "I feel weightless on this light."

Ross came to a fork on the tubes he thought to go left and he went left.

"Interesting... I can control which way I want."

Ross exited the light and saw Doom's Eye.

"Deoxys, this is information highway system that they call 'cyberspace.' Delete the core of the program that controls the data flow and the world will plunge into chaos."

"No problem." Said Ross

Ross and the eye ran through cyberspace. Ross destroyed some GUN robots along the way. When Ross arrived to a cliff, platforms of green light formed in front of him.

"Well, what do ya know?" Ross thought.

Ross ran past some Black Arms and saw an old friend. She was a 15 year old girl, with shoulder length curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing purple T-shirt with a blue heart in the centre; blue jeans; white socks: white tennis shoes; silver heart necklace; purple wrist bracelet; purple flower earrings! This is Juliet Gamer, treasure hunter, government spy and member of the Author Fighters!

"Ross!" said Juliet. "What a coincidence running into you here"

"Humph," Ross said.

Juliet continued. "Actually, we're here trying to get a Life Aura from this area. How about we look for it together?" She said.

What the girl failed to realize was that an alien eye was watching Ross at a safe distance.

"Sorry, Juliet," Ross began. "But I'm just here to delete something. A virus if you must know."

Ross rejected the girl's offer and Dark's Eye still followed Ross at a distance. Ross saw a searchlight at a distance.

"Go through the light. It will teleport you," Doom's Eye commanded.

Ross jump through the light and was at another area. Ross slid down a pole of green light and saw a hexagon of red light.

"This is a high speed circuit," Dark's Eye said. "It transforms your body from flesh and blood to electrons."

Ross entered he was going through the same way he did at the beginning of this mission. He then saw walls of red light.

"AHHH! FIREWALLS!" Ross shouted.

Ross thought right and he moved right to avoid the firewalls. Later, Ross exited the circuit and went through another one. The second led to where the Black Arms had their giant worms infest. Ross saw one of the worms.

"Whoa!" said Ross

Ross arrived to another cliff and three platforms of green light formed in front of him. Ross quickly made it to the other side as the worms were homing missiles at him.

"I'm on your side! STOP SHOOTING AT ME!" Ross yelled

After that, Ross slid down light beams, destroy defensive walls and went higher up with more light beams.

"This is becoming a pain. All of this light."

Ross managed to see Juliet fighting an alien worm.

"How she got ahead of me is beyond me," Ross thought.

Ross then saw a searchlight and a Gun robot.

"You need to cause a distraction to make the searchlight detect you," Dark's Eye suggested.

Ross destroyed the robot and the searchlight shined on him. Ross then found himself at the entrance of another light speed circuit.

"WOW!"

Ross entered. He went at high speed and avoided the firewalls. When he exited, he saw a whole mess of searchlights. Ross saw a Gun robot. He defeated and the searchlight teleported him in the air with a robot. When he defeated it, another searchlight teleported him. After awhile, Ross saw the entry to a light speed circuit.

After the circuit, Ross saw the yellow Life Aura. But Ross knew what he must do.

"SIGH."

Ross went up another searchlight. He was the top and there was light in the shape of a circle.

"That will teleport you to another location," Dark's Eye explained.

"I'm getting sick of this."

Ross entered and was indeed in another location.

"The room we seek is through here," the eye said.

Soon enough they entered the room Dark's Eye wanted to find. The core was on top of a blue colour tower. Ross climbed up and landed on some purple cubes. Ross then saw his chance and jumped onto a pole of green light. He then climbed up another pole in which he avoided being shot by the GUN robots. It was after all of this that he saw an egg shaped red light substance.

"That is the core," the eye said. "Destroy it and take the Life Aura in one swoop."

"Okay! Here I go!" Ross said.

Ross threw a Shadow Ball and broke the core easily.

"Well done, Deoxys!" the eye congratulated.

The Life Aura flew towards Ross and he grabbed it.

"Whatever happens to these fools is no concern of mine," Ross said.

**Area: The President's Home in Fanfiction town**

The President was looking out their window and was looking at Fanfiction Town. They knew that the aliens were attacking but they didn't know why. While looking out the window, His secretary sending a message,

"Mr. President," she said. "Our Ground Troops successfully pushed back the Black Alien's form Westopolis we also were able to suppress enemy forces in 5 other cities, there is also reports that the Author Fighters Mainframe has been compromised, we're investigating the incident now, there is a good chance it was the black aliens!" said the Secretary,

"Tell the Commanding General's that the World will never surrender to terrorists!" said the President,

"Yes Mr. President

He looked at a picture of the Author Fighters, and Ross.

"The world has been saved because of them. Now we must do our part to keep the peace." The president said.


	8. Part 2B Ross, Darkmagicianmon vs XD001

Part 2B Ross and Darkmagicianmon vs. XD001

**Area: Cartoonopolis Ruins**

Ross found himself on a destroyed highway. This highway is the longest highways in the city. This highway is also a battlefield between the black aliens and Gun. Ross ran on the highway.

"Keep moving," Ross said to himself.

Ross ran and saw Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys," Dark's Eye started.

"Whatever you want to say, forget it!" Ross interrupted and he ran right past him.

Dark's Eye was still there but it didn't appear upset.

"Just you wait, Deoxys. Just you wait."

It wasn't very long when Ross found Darkmagicianmon.

"Ross!" said Darkmagicianmon. "Where've you been, slowpoke?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

"The black aliens seem to be making an escape in their strange alien tank." said Darkmagicianmon. "Let's finish off the tank."

"All right, if it'll get me closer to a Life Aura." Ross said

Ross saw the tank Darkmagicianmon were talking about. It basically looked like a sting ray made out of water.

"That's it?" Ross smirked. "Leave this to me!"

Ross tried to throw a Shadow Ball at the tank but the tank was protected by a barrier.

"RATS!" Ross shouted.

The tank was beginning to fly away.

"C'mon, let's go after it," Hank commanded.

The double team ran after the ship but kept a distance. Darkmagicianmon then flew to the air.

Ross asked, "What good will that does?"

"I don't think the tank's barrier is invincible. If we do enough damage, the tank will be destroyed." Darkmagicianmon said.

Ross of course threw some more Shadow Balls to weaken it. It was working, but very slowly.

"Grr!" Ross growled. "At this rate it'll take 100 years!"

Ross then saw his luck. A Gun soldier was carrying his Gun.

"I'll take this," Ross said to the soldier. Ross killed the soldier and took the Gun.

"Hey, they're on our side!" D.M shouted.

"Sorry, but I can't do enough damage without a weapon." Said Ross

Ross and Darkmagicianmon were stilling chasing the tank. Ross fired bullets from the sword to damage the barrier some more. However, as soon as the road ended, the tank began to fly away.

"DAMN! IT GOT AWAY!" Darkmagicianmon said.

"Let's go this way," Ross said. The way he was talking about was leading into a tunnel. Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran to the tunnel. Again, Ross passed Dark's Eye.

"It seems like his will is strong. I better show him we're not a force to be reckoned with," the eye said to himself.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran in the tunnel and saw some strange, red fruit. Ross decided to pick one.

"I don't think that's a good idea to eat one," Darkmagicianmon suggested.

"Relax." Ross said

Ross put it in his pocket. The triple team exited the tunnel and saw a rocket and two aliens with laser guns. Ross knocked out the aliens and took the guns.

"Now this..." Ross said. "...is where it gets suspenseful." Darkmagicianmon rolled his eyes.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon grabbed onto the rocket and flew up. They landed on another part of the highway. They saw the tank again.

Darkmagicianmon wiped his forehead. "That's good. For a moment I thought we lost it."

Ross fired lasers and Darkmagicianmon fired spells. The barrier was now green.

"I think it's weakening," Darkmagicianmon noticed.

"Time for a snack!" Ross said. He took out the alien fruit and ate it.

"Ross! NO! Wait!" Darkmagicianmon said.

But it was too late. Ross ate the fruit. Then he began to feel funny. His eyes turned evil.

"Man, that was a bad idea," Ross said.

But luckily, when he began to throw a lot of his attacks like Hyper Beam and Shadow Ball, they were fired to the tank's barrier. Ross fired some more balls as the barrier became red.

"Way to go, Ross!" Darkmagicianmon cheered.

Ross became good again and saw the shield has weakened. He saw his chance. He threw his Shadow Ball and broke the shield. A few seconds later, the tank exploded.

"Woohoo!" Darkmagicianmon shouted.

"I'm not going to let them do what they want to anymore," Ross said.

Moments later, Ross and Darkmagicianmon were in another area of the city. They ran into Dark's Eye along the way. Ross decided to take his chance.

"Hand over the Life Aura," Ross stated "Or else."

"So," Dark's Eye said. "You think you have a chance against me, do you?"

Ross was getting irritated. "Look, it's not that I don't want to fight you…"

"That's a first," Darkmagicianmon interruptedly joked.

Ross ignored him. "But I'm trying to find the Life Aura for my memories and riches. So why don't you just do us all a favour and get out of here."

Dark's Eye was ticked but still remained calm. "You still don't know you place. XD001, I summon you!"

Right on cue an extremely large shadow pokemon alien appeared. It looked like a Lugia except its feathers where black instead of White. It had bat-like wings and also it had Red eyes.

"BEHOLD!" Dark's Eye shouted. "The wrath of Black Arms!"

XD001 let out a huge roar.

"Hmm," Darkmagicianmon said. "This will be interesting. Come on!"

The battle started.

"XD001," Dark's Eye commanded while leaving. "Burn this entire city and its inhabitants to the ground."

"Check out this monster," Darkmagicianmon said. "We should squash it."

Rossand Darkmagicianmon ran towards XD001. Soon, tiny bird like aliens appeared. Ross saw his chance. He jumped from bird to bird as stepping stones and began to rapidly punch XD001 eyes causing it to howl in pain "Found the weak point!" Ross said. "Its weak point is its eye's."

XD001 Bull then spat fire from its mouth. The odd duo dodged the flames with ease. More bird aliens appeared. Darkmagicianmon took his chance, jump from bird to bird and then fired a dark magic attack at XD001's eyes.

The large alien turned tail and ran. Ross and Darkmagicianmon chased after him. Ross saw an alien soldier with a laser. Ross destroyed the alien and took the laser.

Following the strangely predictable pattern, Ross jumped on bird aliens and fired lasers at XD001's eye.

"This is too easy," Darkmagicianmon cheered. "We'll be done with this creature in no time."

XD001 then aimed his fire attack towards the ground to create a fire wave. Ross jumped over it, but Darkmagicianmon, being an idiot, got blasted.

"Can we get this over with? I have Life Auras to collect, ugly monster!" Ross insulted.

When Ross fired another shot of the laser gun, his body glowed blue.

"Oh yeah!" Ross smirked. "One time stopping move coming up."

Ross managed to slow down time to an almost stand still. He saw everything moving slower. XD001, Darkmagicianmon, buildings collapsing. Everything. Ross also realized he had unlimited ammo for his laser for awhile.

"Time to finish this," Ross said.

Ross rapidly fired the laser gun at XD001. The bombarding of lasers was just enough for XD001 to be finished once and for all.

"Yes!" Darkmagicianmon cheered. "The aliens are not going to stand a chance."

All of a sudden, the yellow Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Believe it or not, I'm not going to let those creatures do what they want to anymore," Ross proudly said.

"Well Ross," Darkmagicianmon said. "I have to go back to the headquarters. My work here is done."

"All right. See you later!" Ross said.

Darkmagicianmon and Ross went their separate ways. Ross was planning on having a little talk with a certain Darkside.

**Area: The President's Home in Fanfiction town**

The President was looking out his window and was looking at Fanfiction Town. They knew that the aliens were attacking but they didn't know why. While looking out the window, His secretary sending a message,

"Mr. President," she said. "Our Ground Troops successfully pushed back the Black Alien's form Cartoonopolis we also were able to suppress enemy forces in 5 other cities, there is also reports that the Author Fighters Mainframe has been compromised, we're investigating the incident now, there is a good chance it was the black aliens!" said the Secretary,

"Tell the Commanding General's that the World will never surrender to terrorists!" said the President,

"Yes Mr. President

He looked at a picture of the Author Fighters, and Ross.

"The world has been saved because of them. Now we must do our part to keep the peace." The president said.


	9. Part 2C Ross the Loner

2C: The Ancient Ruins

For a moment, Ross was unconscious after Darkrai teleported him from the Cartoonopolis. When he came to, Ross realized he wasn't in Cartoonopolis but at some ancient Jungle Ruins. The jungle contained strange trees, temples and was also suffering through several tornadoes.

Ross asked himself, "Where am I?"

He took a good at the surroundings.

"Whoa!" Ross said. "I didn't expect this from that guy. I guess I underestimated his powers. There's something going on out there. I must find out what's what."

Ross wasted no time running through the canyon. guy with brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5 feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants on headband with the leaf symbol on it. This is Airnaruto!

"Hey Ross!" Airnaruto said.

"Hey Airnaruto!" said Ross

"You saw those black creatures too didn't you? Go through the canyons with take them out." Airnaruto said.

Ross was a bit confused. "Aren't you gonna help?"

"OH fine!" said Airnaruto,

"Your not afraid of a tornado are you?" asked Ross,

"Shut it!!" said Airnaruto

Ross and Airnaruto ran through the canyon but Ross was ignoring the black creatures and soldiers.

"Aren't you gonna take them out?" Airnaruto asked.

"I don't feel like it. I must get out of here." Said Ross

Ross and Airnaruto went inside a strange temple where the saw a bunch of aliens. They weren't about to let them through.

"Fine, I'll take out some of them!" Ross groaned. Ross threw a Shadow Ball at some of the aliens while Airnaruto jumped on the remaining. When they exited the temple, they were at a dead end with a tornado blocking the path.

"Oh-no!" Airnaruto whined.

"Oh yes!" Ross answered back.

Ross grabbed Airnaruto and ran through the tornado. Of course, the Ninja was scared half to death.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!" Airnaruto shouted.

Ross, alone, landed in another part of the canyon. Airnaruto and Ross were separated because of the tornado. However, Ross ran into Dark's Eye.

"Are you awake, Ross?" the eye asked.

Ross thought of a smart remark but thought the comment was too easy to make fun of.

"Next," the eye commanded. "You need to the touch five jewels that is the key to the reawaking of our temple. Failure is not an option. Now go!"

"For heaven's sake!" Ross thought.

Ross ran inside another temple. This temple had statues of giant Black Arms. But one of the statues was an actual Black Arm Giant.

"AAHH!" Ross screeched.

Ross ran from the alien and saw a strange glowing jewel.

"That is the jewel. Touch it," Dark's Eye ordered.

Ross still kept his stance of staying out of all of this mayhem. So Ross didn't touch it. Dark's Eye was furious.

"Where are you going? You must touch the jewel directly!"

"Then you do it! It's not that hard!" Ross shouted.

Ross left the eye behind, exited the temple, and saw Airnaruto jumping of some alien larvae.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

They both dropped the question. Airnaruto continued. "The black aliens are after the Life Aura we've found in this canyon. We can't let them have it."

Ross perked his ears and ran. The double team arrived to a path that winds up to another tornado. Debris was flying all over the place. Ross avoided them and Airnaruto used his jutsu's to deflect them. Fortunately, they survived. Unfortunately, they had to go in another tornado. Ross grabbed Airnaruto and Jumped into the Tornado

"HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!" yelled Airnaruto

And unfortunately, Ross and Airnaruto were separated again. While jumping from platform to platform, Ross ran into Dark's Eye again.

"You must touch the jewels before those vile sub creatures defile our holy ground. I did manage to reactivate two of them but you must also!"

"Touch the remaining three yourself and stop bugging me!" Ross back sassed as he passed another jewel.

Ross then arrived to another temple. It had a bird like shape to it. There, he saw Airnaruto.

"We definitely need to stop going through tornadoes." Airnaruto said.

They exited the temple where they both saw Dark's Eye. However, suddenly more Aliens showed while Airnaruto went after them. Ross was talking with Dark's Eye

Dark's Eye had enough. "Touch the jewels before the sub creatures get here!"

Ross passed yet another jewel and ran through a winding path that went to another tornado. Ross went inside the tornado but dark's Eye stayed behind.

"If he continues to defy me," Dark's Eye said to himself. "He will most likely suffer a fate worse than death!"

Ross exited the third tornado and saw the entire route he took to get here.

"Wow!" he muttered. Ross passed some more Black Arms and found the yellow Life Aura.

"I take orders from no one!" Ross boasted. "Only I do what I decide."

**Area: Presidents Home in FanFiction Town**

The president was looking out his window and was looking at FanFiction Town. They knew that the Aliens were attacking but they didn't know why. While he was looking out the window, his secretary was sending a message,

"Mr. President," she said, "Our ground troops successfully pushed back the Black Aliens from Cartoonopolis we also were able to suppress enemy forces in 5 other cities, there is also reports that the Author Fighters Mainframe has been compromised, we're investigating the Incident now, there is a good chance it was the Black Aliens" said the secretary,

"Tell the Commanding Generals that this World will NEVER surrender to terrorists!" said the President,

"Yes Mr. President" said the Secretary,

He looks at a picture of the Author Fighters and Ross.

"This planet was once saved from tyranny and Annihilation by you heroes, now mankind must protect this piece at all costs!" said the Presidents.


	10. Part 3A Ross and the Castle's Rose

Ross's Mansion

**Area: A creepy castle**

Ross exited from cyberspace only to find himself in kind of room.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

He looked up at a window and saw someone flying through.

"Isn't that Drake Darkstar?" Ross asked.

"Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures," Ross said.

So Ross left the room. He somehow arrived to a castle. This castle was very creepy but it was fairly far away. It looked fairly old too. For the first hundred yards or so, there was nothing really, expect for hollowed pillars. The red sky also added to its creepiness. Ross busted down an old door and saw an old face, the leader of the Balance's and Darkmagicianmon's Girlfriend Hikari and She were very glad Ross was here.

"HELLO..." She began before Ross ran past her.

In short, Ross wasn't in the mood for their mission.

Ross busted a door and he found himself floating upward. It was because the floor under him contained a large fan. He exited that room and went inside another room. This room had a very large and loose floor tile. Ross lifted it up with ease

"Too easy." Ross said.

Ross jumps through the hole and saw a pumpkin ghost and balloon shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Ross attacked the ghost.

"Why is there a ghost here?" Ross asked himself. "I don't even think this is their castle."

Ross grabbed the balloon and it took him to another area. Ross saw two brown lanterns. He grabbed a torch and lit the two lanterns. It causes some kind of spooky face to appear. Ross was able to use the face to spring himself. There he met a familiar face.

This figure looked a lot like Hikari but some differences this girl had blond hair and blood red eyes, she wears a black bodysuit with a gun hoister on the side and a blood red rose in her hair her figure is like a supermodel. This is Ino, Hikari's Darkside

"Hey, Ross." Ino said. "The black creatures infiltrated this castle."

"So?" Ross said. He was hiding his uncomforted from the soul. After all, Ino was Drake's second right hand girl next to Meladonna.

"So, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Ino explained. "We need you to use this torch and go light some lanterns. These lanterns will keep the creatures out."

Ross knew that helping one of Drake's followers will earn him a way to talk to Drake. So Ross agreed to help Ino.

Ross saw the first giant lantern. Lighting it wasn't a problem.

"Good work, Ross." Ino said.

"But this is the beginning. There's four more around the castle." Ino said

"FOUR MORE?" Ross complained.

After that whine, Ross saw ghosts defending the castle from the black aliens. Ross also saw a balloon.

"Don't harm those ghosts!" Ino ordered.

Somehow, Ross had an impulse that he was suppose to attack them. So he did.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Ino said.

"Hey, don't tell me you're kissing up to drake to win that bet you, Meladonna and Anti-Juliet made." Ross said.

"I'M NOT!" she said.

Ross grabbed the balloon and it went floating, with the sons following him by flying, toward three hollowed pillars that were in a triangle formation. Ross jumped down to the middle one. They saw ghosts flying upward but the ghosts didn't care to scare them.

"Heh," Ino sadly said. "These aliens are very tough to beat."

Ross saw a normal, stone lantern behind him. He lit it and it revealed another bouncy, spooky face. He jumped on the face and it sprung him up to another giant lantern. Ross lit the lantern.

"Yes! Three more," Ino said.

Ross then saw a flying black alien. It was a Black Hawk. Ross knock the creature silly.

"Exterminate him!" Ino said.

"I can't. This thing can give me a ride," Ross said.

He hopped on the flying creature and flew towards the castle. Ino followed by holding on to the black hawk's tail. The black alien was fussy, however. It wasn't exactly easy to control. It hit a wall of a pillar.

"Whoa!" Ross squealed. "This thing's trying to kill me."

Ross saw other flying, black aliens trying to harm him. They spat at Ross. Ross did his best riding skills to avoid the attacks. But some of the attacks hit the Black Hawk.

When Ross arrived to the castle he made a crash landing that caused the Black Hawk to disintegrate. The sons saw alien larvae. They managed to somehow kill it by sword fighting.

"There's alien spawn," Ino explained. "How can this be?"

Ross entered the castle. He was in a hallway and saw more spawned aliens. He ignored them.

"A person's a person..." Ross defended. "No matter how small."

The other side of the hallway led back outside. Ross saw red like goop. He entered it and was transported to another area through it. He saw and grabbed a balloon. The balloon floated him to the second story where he saw another giant lantern. He lit it.

"Two more," Ino said. "I sense that more of the intruders are coming. Move faster."

Ross opened another door to find a room with a crack on a wall. He busted the cracked wall to find himself in another room. This room's walls were beginning to close.

"I love this kind of torture," Ino said. "Slow and painful."

But Ross destroyed enough property and ghosts to use Psycho Boost. He glowed red. Ross saw two cracks on two sides of the wall.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The explosion caused the walls to break down so Ross can make his escape. He saw another stone lantern and lit it with the torch he still carried. It opened a path and revealed two ghosts. Ross defeated both of them and this caused the fan under the floor to activate and Ino to complain

"Who do think your enemy is?" Ino said. Ross floated upward. He saw a red goop like tube. He entered it and it transported him to another room with the giant lantern.

"That's a giant lantern," Ino answered. "Just don't look down."

"Why?" said Ross

Ross saw the answer. He saw many Bunerays.

"Bunerays?" Ross asked.

Ignoring the beagles, Ross lit the lantern.

"Just one more somewhere," Ino said.

Ross busted down a door that was on the left side from where he came from. He opened the door and saw a balloon. He grabbed the balloon and it went in a circle. Ross saw stone lanterns in the air. He lit all of them the balloon passed by. This caused another path to open up. Ross entered and saw another Black Hawk.

"You better work," Ross threaten. The alien didn't understand him.

Ross tamed the creature and hopped on for a ride. While flying, Ross avoided other aliens and brick walls that connected to the castle. After a hard work of searching, Ross lit the last giant lantern.

"Nicely done! And I won't kill you anytime soon for your reward," Ino said as she disappeared.

"I'm one step close to getting answers from Drake. And I'm not gonna let his minions interfere with my plans."

Moments later, Ross saw the white Life Aura.

"Another one. Tight!" Ross cheered

However, Drake landed in front of Ross. Drake was also carrying a mace.

"What are you doing here, Ross?" Drake angrily asked.

"Look, Darkstar." Ross explained. "I don't want to fight you right now. But I need that Aura. I'm trying to recover my…"

Drake interrupted. He thought what Ross was going to say was unimportant. "Enough of this trash! Those Auras belong to me. All seven of them. Nobody will get in my way. And those who are going too will be destroyed." Said Drake

Drake was looking for a fight. "So stand clear or I will crush you. And you can bet I'm going to that to those black creatures." Said Drake

Ross got in a battle stance. "This is what I get for helping Ino," he thought.

"Now you are going to see me do something to the extreme," Drake said.

Hikari, Erin and Sereny (Her Buneray) managed to arrive to the scene. Ross noticed them.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Ross said.

Hikari stared at him with a angry face.

"What?" Ross said.

The battle started.

Drake jumped into the air and smashed his mace down to create a shockwave. Ross, Hikari, Erin and Sereny moved out of the way. Drake did the same stunt again.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Drake would shout every time he jumps.

Ross saw a ghost trying to launch a spell at him. Ross defeated the ghost and took his wand. Ross can use the wand but it won't be as strong because he's not a magician.

Ross fired some shots at G.P. The shots felt like pinches to G.P.

"Is that all you got?" G.P. insulted.

Ross decided to move far away so that G.P. wouldn't reach him while he was firing. But Drake is to clever for that. He threw his mace.

"TAKE THIS!"

Ross managed to dodge the mace. Now Drake was defenseless.

"HA! Can't touch me now!" Ross gloated.

To prove that Drake thinks his plans through, his mace returned back to him with magic. Ross stopped laughing. Drake smiled evilly.

"You were saying?" Drake smirked.

Ross continued to fire the wand but they harming Drake fast enough. Ross continued the jumping up in air and coming down with crash. Ross couldn't keep moving because he would tire soon.

Drake was coming up to Ross until he realized something.

"Where are the girls?"

Drake then felt someone grabbing his Jacket. It was the girls. Hikari began to spin Drake around.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Drake yelled.

Then Hikari threw him to Erin, who threw spells at him, and then to Sereny, who would beat them with her feet. They then threw him. Drake crashed landed with pain. Ross saw his chance and ran up to Drake, Ross rapidly punched him. Drake was now seeing stars.

"Oh, my head," Drake whined. "You are dead meat!"

Drake slammed his mace down on Ross but Ross moved out of the way. Ross used psychic on Drake.

"Now girls, this is how you do it." Ross said

Ross spun around. Since Ross had unimaginable powers, he was able spin Drake around better.

"STOP! I'M GETTING SICK!" Drake said.

Ross released Drake and Drake went sailing across the field. He didn't want to fight anymore. But he wanted revenge.

"Next time we meet, you are a dead Pokemorph!" Drale threatened.

The Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Darkstar. I just wanted this Aura!"

**Area: The Presidents home**

In the home of The Presidents, he was going over reports, until his secretary called up.

"Mr. President there is an emergency," His Secretary said.

"What now?" He asked wondered.

"It seems that the Soldiers have been able to push the black creatures back. But enemy reinforcements arrived and FanFiction Town is being invaded." Said His Secretary

The President was shocked. "WHAT?"

He ran to take a look out the window and saw the red sky.


	11. Part 3B Not Ross's Day

Part 3B Ross's Halloween

**Area: A creepy castle**

Ross exited from cyberspace only to find himself in kind of room.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

He looked up at a window and saw someone flying through.

"Isn't that Drake Darkstar?" Ross asked.

"Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures," Ross said.

So Mewtwo left the room. He somehow arrived to a castle. This castle was very creepy but it was fairly far away. It looked fairly old too. For the first hundred yards or so, there was nothing really, expect for hollowed pillars. The red sky also added to its creepiness. Wario went through a pillar and busted the door at the bottom. There, he met an old friend.

She had Silver hair, Icy blue eyes, and was wearing armor like a phoenix. This is Hikari leader of the Balance's and girlfriend to Darkmagicianmon

"Greeting, Ross" Hikari yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Ross said

"If you must know; Erin and Sereny wandered into that creepy castle but they haven't come back." Hikari said. "Will you help us look for them?"

"Okay." Ross said.

"But if something goes wrong, I'm ditching you!" Ross said.

Ross busted a door and he and Hikari found them floating upward. It was because the floor under them contained a large fan. They exited that room and went inside another room. This room had a very large and loose floor tile. Ross went to lift it up but Hikari wanted to do it.

"With those arms?" Hikari asked. "You probably can't pick up a piece of paper."

While she was laughing, Ross grabbed the tile and flipped it over with ease and it revealed a hole. Hikari stopped laughing. Ross was, in fact, very strong.

"Shall we continue?" Ross said

"Uh?" Hikari stammered.

Ross and Hikari jumped through the hole and saw a ghost and a balloon shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Ross attacked the ghost.

"Ignore the ghosts!" Hikari ordered.

"Why? I don't even think this their castle," Ross said.

Ross and Hikari grabbed the balloon and it took them to another area. Ross saw two brown lanterns. He grabbed a torch and lit the two lanterns. It causes a some kind of spooky face to appear. Ross was able to use the face to spring him and Hikari upward. There they met a familiar face causing Hikari to Gasp.

This figure looked a lot like Hikari but some differences this girl had blond hair and blood red eyes, she wears a black bodysuit with a gun hoister on the side and a blood red rose in her hair her figure is like a supermodel. It was the Killer Rose, Ino, Hikari's Darkside.

"Hey, Ross." Ino said. "The black creatures infiltrated this castle."

"So?" Ross said. Hikari was hiding behind him.

"So, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Ino explained. "I need you to use this torch and go light some lanterns. These lanterns will keep the creatures out."

Ross knew Ino's ways. If He refused, he could wound up being scarred for life. So he had to think of a way to get her off his back. And he knew the way.

"Say, Ino? Did you know Anti-Juliet tricked Drake into another Date?"

"WHAT!?" she said. Ino, Anti-Juliet and Meladonna made a bet some time ago the first one to capture Drake's heart would be his lover so all three tried many ways to get Drake's Heart and Ross was using this to his advantage.

"Yeah I heard Anti-Juliet used some kind of spell or something on him!" Ross said.

"OH NO she didn't!" Ino said as she ran to stop Anti-Juliet.

"Sucker!" Ross muttered.

Ross and Hikari continued their mission. They saw ghosts defending the place and they also saw a balloon.

"Those must be Drake's backup," Hikari said. "If they're driving off the black aliens, maybe they're not so bad after all."

Ross and Hikari grabbed the balloon and it went floating toward three hollowed pillars that were in a triangle formation. They jumped down to the middle one. They saw ghosts flying upward but the ghosts didn't care to scare them.

"That's odd," Ross said. "Surely they would have tried to scare us!"

Ross opened a door and they were in a room. The room had cracks in the wall and a dynamite pack. They could also hear someone yelling.

"It's coming from the walls," Hikari said.

Ross grabbed the dynamite and threw it at the cracked wall. The wall broke down to reveal a young girl.

"Thank you, Ross, for finally freeing me!" Erin yelled.

"No problem." Ross said. "Where's Sereny?"

"She wandered off further into the castle." Erin said. "Let's find her together."

Ross, Hikari and Erin exited the room. They saw a Black Hawk of the black aliens. Ross tamed the hawk and he, Hikari and Erin jumped on for the ride to the castle.

Ross piloted the hawk. They saw other Black Hawks. They began to attack Ross. With careful maneuvering, Ross evaded their attacks. Soon enough, they arrived at the castle. They entered the castle to find larvae of the black creatures. They ignored the larvae and continued.

The 3-pack found another door. They'd opened it to reveal a crack wall. Ross busted it down to enter another room. Where the walls were closing in.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed.

But Ross defeated enough ghosts and property to use Ross Blast. He saw two cracks on the side walls. He used Psycho Boost.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The cracks broke down to reveal pathways. The 3-pack went to the left path to find a simple lantern. Ross used the torch he still had to light it. It opened a path and revealed two ghosts. Ross defeated both of them and this caused the fan under the floor to activate. Ross, Hikari and Erin floated upward. They saw a red goop like tube.

"That must be what the aliens use as transportation," Hikari explained.

Ross, Hikari and Erin entered the tube and went rolling in it. When they reached the other side, there faced a problem.

There were too many Bunerays!

"Great!" Erin said sarcastically. "I have no clue which one is Sereny."

"Well, what did I say?" Ross said. "If we came to a screwy situation, I would leave you. So, Bye-Bye!"

Ross left the girls.

"Jerk," the girls muttered.

Ross opened a door to reveal a loose floor tile. He lifted it up and found a hole. He jumped down a hole and landed on one of three slides.

"Yeah!" Ross cheered.

Unfortunately, his glee didn't last long. He heard a vicious roar. He turned his head around to find some kind of creature chasing him. It was a large, bony monster that moved like a spider.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ross yelled.

Ross slid as fast as he could but the monster kept up. So Ross decided to jump onto another slide. And to his luck, the next slide was faster. Soon enough, he finally made it to the end and the monster didn't bother to follow him. Ross could now search for Drake.

Moments later, Ross saw the white Life Aura.

"Another one. Tight!" Ross cheered

However, Drake landed in front of Ross. Drake was also carrying a mace.

"What are you doing here, Ross?" Drake angrily asked.

"Look, Darkstar." Ross explained. "I don't want to fight you right now. But I need that Aura. I'm trying to recover my…"

Drake interrupted. He thought what Ross was going to say was unimportant. "Enough of this trash! Those Auras belong to me. All seven of them. Nobody will get in my way. And those who are going too will be destroyed." Said Drake

Drake was looking for a fight. "So stand clear or I will crush you. And you can bet I'm going to that to those black creatures." Said Drake

Ross got in a battle stance.

"Now you are going to see me do something to the extreme," Drake said.

Hikari, Erin and Sereny (Her Buneray) managed to arrive to the scene. Ross noticed them.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Ross said.

Hikari stared at him with a angry face.

"What?" Ross said.

The battle started.

Drake jumped into the air and smashed his mace down to create a shockwave. Ross, Hikari, Erin and Sereny moved out of the way. Drake did the same stunt again.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Drake would shout every time he jumps.

Ross saw a ghost trying to launch a spell at him. Ross defeated the ghost and took his wand. Ross can use the wand but it won't be as strong because he's not a magician.

Ross fired some shots at G.P. The shots felt like pinches to G.P.

"Is that all you got?" G.P. insulted.

Ross decided to move far away so that G.P. wouldn't reach him while he was firing. But Drake is to clever for that. He threw his mace.

"TAKE THIS!"

Ross managed to dodge the mace. Now Drake was defenseless.

"HA! Can't touch me now!" Ross gloated.

To prove that Drake thinks his plans through, his mace returned back to him with magic. Ross stopped laughing. Drake smiled evilly.

"You were saying?" Drake smirked.

Ross continued to fire the wand but they harming Drake fast enough. Ross continued the jumping up in air and coming down with crash. Ross couldn't keep moving because he would tire soon.

Drake was coming up to Ross until he realized something.

"Where are the girls?"

Drake then felt someone grabbing his Jacket. It was the girls. Hikari began to spin Drake around.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Drake yelled.

Then Hikari threw him to Erin, who threw spells at him, and then to Sereny, who would beat them with her feet. They then threw him. Drake crashed landed with pain. Ross saw his chance and ran up to Drake, Ross rapidly punched him. Drake was now seeing stars.

"Oh, my head," Drake whined. "You are dead meat!"

Drake slammed his mace down on Ross but Ross moved out of the way. Ross used psychic on Drake.

"Now girls, this is how you do it." Ross said

Ross spun around. Since Ross had unimaginable powers, he was able spin Drake around better.

"STOP! I'M GETTING SICK!" Drake said.

Ross released Drake and Drake went sailing across the field. He didn't want to fight anymore. But he wanted revenge.

"Next time we meet, you are a dead Pokemorph!" Drake threatened.

The Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Darkstar. I just wanted this Aura!"


	12. Part 3C Ross's Worst Carnival

Part 3C Drake's Carnival?

**Area: Drake's Circus**

Ross ran through this strange looking circus. He was looking for a Life Aura. Sometimes when Ross doesn't find the things he wants, he becomes testy.

"Now, where is that Damn Fourth Life Aura?" Ross asked.

It didn't take long however for Ross to notice somebody flying through the air in a green plane. It was Gantz Gun. And they were using the Wings of Fantasy to fly. They were also here for a mission.

"Hey that's Gantz," Ross aid. Gantz didn't hear him.

"Look at this," Gantz said to himself. "Drake has stolen munny from all over the world. Just to build a theme park for his vanity. I need to get those coins back."

Unfortunately the WOF started to malfunction causing Gantz to drop something. The white Life Aura.

"What the?" Ross said. "How did he get an Aura?"

Now the Plane started to crash

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Gantz

"This is too easy. Must be my lucky day." Ross smirked.

Ross ran into the circus. He found Gantz not far away.

"Hey Ross!" Gantz said. "How you doing?" Garfield said.

"I thought you were injured."

"Whatever," Garfield back sassed. "But Drake has taken coins from the world to build this theme park."

"So do you mind helping me getting them back?" Gantz asked.

"How many coins?"

"Four hundred."

"…"

Ross simply walked passed him. He refused to help him.

"WHAT? WOULD YOU RATHER 500? 600! EVEN 1000 WOULDN"T HURT!" Gantz cried.

Ross saw some pumpkin ghosts being a bothersome. He defeated them and took their set of lasers. Ross saw a clock but ran right passed it.

"I've got no time for games in this freak circus." Said Ross

Ross then saw someone. Someone he despised! It's Drake! However, he was in a floating T.V. He was broadcasting from somewhere else.

"Oh hello Ross," Drake said. "I've got a demand for you. Those Gun chump robots are trying to destroy my beautiful carnival. Help me get rid of all of them."

Ross threw a Shadow Ball at the T.V.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Drake roared. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY T.V. SET?"

"I don't like you. I don't want to help you," Ross stated.

Ross ran passed Drake. Ross saw a line of Psychic Management robots to jump to as stepping stones. He did so and now Ross got on and ride a pulley. All he could do to keep from falling off was to grab a handle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ross screamed.

After the ride he saw Gantz and Gun robots battling Drake and his ghosts. Ross defeated the ghosts.

"Thanks!" Gantz said at a distance.

"I'm still not helping you!" Ross reaffirmed.

Ross jumped through a ring of fire to get five coins.

Ross ran through an orange and blue striped, bowl shaped, ride. Ross saw a gong but he ignored it.

"It's not like I need to prove my strength." Ross chuckled to himself. "I'm already strong."

Ross defeated some ghosts and then began to glow blue.

"Here we go! Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross blasted through the circus with great speed. After the move was used up, he saw he had passed long tightrope. And he was glad because that was the only path to take.

"I probably would have been throwing a tantrum if had to cross that," Ross said.

Ross grabbed onto a rocket and flew to another part of the circus. He then arrived at a circus tent.

"Good grief! That Drake has done some weird things but good grief," Ross muttered.

Ross entered the circus tent and saw the T.V. Drake was using to communicate.

"HELP ME FIGHT THEM OFF!" Drake ordered.

"Well, let me think for a... no," Ross said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE….." Drake yelled.

Ross didn't hear the rest. He climbed up a pole and used a spring to get out of the tent. It was there he saw another pulley.

"This better not kill me!" said Ross

Drake grabbed on and went for a ride. One long ride and one ill Ross later, he finally found the white Life Aura!

"Sorry guys," he said to no one in particular. "But this gem is mine!"


	13. Part 3D the Circus of Evil

Part 3D: Ross and the Circus of Evil

**Area: Drake's Circus**

Ross ran through this strange looking circus. He was looking for a Life Aura. Sometimes when Ross doesn't find the things he wants, he becomes testy.

"Now, where is that Damn Fourth Life Aura?" Ross asked.

It didn't take long however for Ross to notice somebody flying through the air in a green plane. It was Gantz Gun. And they were using the Wings of Fantasy to fly. They were also here for a mission.

"Hey that's Gantz," Ross aid. Gantz didn't hear him.

"Look at this," Gantz said to himself. "Drake has stolen munny from all over the world. Just to build a theme park for his vanity. I need to get those coins back."

Unfortunately the WOF started to malfunction causing Gantz to drop something. The white Life Aura.

"What the?" Ross said. "How did he get an Aura?"

Now the Plane started to crash

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Gantz

"This is too easy. Must be my lucky day." Ross smirked.

Ross ran into the circus. He found Gantz not far away.

"Hey Ross!" Gantz said. "How you doing?" Gantz said.

"I thought you were injured."

"Whatever," Garfield back sassed. "But Drake has taken coins from the world to build this theme park."

"So do you mind helping me getting them back?" Gantz asked.

"How many coins?"

"Four hundred."

"HUH!?" said Ross

Ross eventually agreed as he already found four. Ross and Gantz began to run on a curved shaped, orange and blue striped road. There they now had 38 coins. Ross and Gantz saw some ghosts. The heroes defeated them and Ross took many of their weapons. He had about 50 weapons. Ross noticed a strange clock. He threw a Shadow Ball at it.

"This must be a shooting gallery," Gantz explained.

He was right. Balloon began to rise up to the sky. Ross knew to hit only the red balloons and the yellow balloons with the weapons. The purple ones with the Drake's face means he loses. After the game was over, Ross collected 98 coins.

"Wow!" Ross said.

Ross and Gantz saw someone. Someone they despised. It's Drake Darkstar! However, he was in a floating T.V. He was broadcasting from somewhere.

"Oh hello Ross," Drake said. "I've got a demand for you. Those Gun chump robots are trying to destroy my beautiful carnival. Help me get rid of all of them."

Ross remained silent. Then, Ross threw a Shadow Ball at the T.V.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Drake roared. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY T.V. SET?"

"You're not really here, Drake Darkstar. You're screwed!" Ross said as he and Gantz laughed and continued their mission.

Ross and Gantz Harry managed to get 117 coins after riding a pulley.

"That pulley was crazy. No seats. WE'D JUST HUNG ON BARS!" Gantz shrieked.

"Typical carnivals from bad guys," Ross said. "Having rides that can kill you."

Ross saw a turret and clocks of the shooting gallery. He got on the turret and began firing. However, this shooting was much harder because the turret's movement was slow and the balloons were far away. Ross managed to get only 15 coins.

"Dang!" Ross said.

"Don't feel bad. While you were shooting, we got 30 coins that were on the ground," Gantz happily said.

Ross then saw a ring of fire and bravely (idiotically) jump through it to get five more coins.

Ross and Gantz ran through until Ross saw a spring and a gong way over it. Ross took his chance.

"This will prove my strength."

Ross jumped on the spring with all of his might. The spring lifted him high in the air to hit the gong. Ross received 50 coins from it.

"Cool," Gantz cheered. "We've got over half of them. Time for the rest."

Ross and Gantz helped some Gun robots fight Drake's minions. Ross then got the power of Chaos Control but he had to hold it in because using it might cause him to zoom pass some coins.

Ross collected more coins that were on the ground.

"Why is currency just lying on the ground anyway?" Ross thought.

Ross then saw a shooting gallery and a gong above it. First he tried the gallery. He still had a lot of weapons left by defeating ghosts. Ross performed very well and Gantz helped by firing spells. Then Ross used a spring to hit the gong. They now had 350 coins.

"Just a few more!" Gantz said.

They ran to another shooting game. The worse yet. It was suspended over tightrope and balloons were over the place. After much work, balance, and many of Ross's tantrums, they only collected five coins.

"Geez! I'm not going to a carnival anytime soon," Ross said.

"Me neither," Gantz agreed.

But all wasn't lost as they saw a gong. Ross jumped on the spring and hit the gong to get 50 coins. They had all 400 coins!

"That's all of them," Garfield celebrated.

The Life Aura came floating towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Drake," Ross said. "But I've got no time for games."

Gantz was silent. "I don't get it."


	14. Part 3E a trip down memory lane

**Part 3E a walk down memory lane**

**Area: Some toxic waste dump that wasn't supposed to be dump**

Ross used Chaos Control and wound up at an area that was polluted. The rivers were flowing with green poison. The trees were destroyed. There were metal buildings and cages which prove this was once full of people. However, Ross wasn't interested in all of that.

"There's got to be a Life Aura here somewhere," he said.

When Ross moved a few steps, he started to get memories relapses. In his mind, he saw some kind of pod rising. He also remembered coming out of the pod a bit dizzy. And he saw Drake.

"That's right," Ross admitted. "I escape somehow. But where did I escape from? And why?"

Ross decided to enter the toxic area. He ran into Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys, this place used to be a sub-creature military base. And they still maintain a presence here. Destroy all that remains and deal a heavy blow against the military."

"For crying out loud! Why can't your soldiers do it?" Ross cried.

He ignored the eye and continued forward. There, he met an old friend. He was Neros Urameshi.

"Oh, hey Ross!" Neros said.

Ross repeatedly bashed his head on the ground and spoke after each bash. "WHY… AM… I… RUNNING… INTO… FRIENDS… LATELY?"

Neros said, "Well, can I ask you something?"

"No!" Ross said

He ignored the response. "No Limit 5 said he wanted me to find five secret disks in this dump. The problem: I don't what a SECRET disk might look like. Can you help me?"

"No!" both Ross said.

Neros followed Ross anyway, because even though they knew Ross was smart, He wasn't smart enough to hurt them. Ross and Neros found a blue disk not long after.

"I guess this must be the disk," Neros answered. "If it's supposed to be secret, why is it out in the open?"

"My thoughts exactly." Ross said.

The three continued on and they arrived to a metal panel. They got on it and were sprung all the way to another area. They saw a black alien riding an Air Saucer. Ross knocks the creature of the saucer and hopped on. OS and Flame flew on the jetpack. They used the saucer to ride through the poisonous water.

"WHHEEE!" Neros squealed.

They arrived to another metal panel and used that as a springboard. They were greeted with Black Arm soldiers and larvae. Ross used his Shadow Balls while Neros used his spirit attacks. Together they defeated the Black Aliens.

They found another air saucer and rode through another poison river. They arrived to a pipe that leads upward.

"I think we can grind on that" Neros started.

They grind up they pipe and was launched to another area. The area was crawling with Black Arm Soldiers.

"We need to smash them!" Neros suggested.

"No time!" Ross said.

Ross and Neros avoided the aliens that were trying to attack them. Some of them even managed to escape the jail cells they were in without even trying to bust down the cell. Ross and Neros found the second disk.

"Cool. Number two!" he celebrated.

The double team entered a room with three Gun robots. Ross defeated all of them but Neros wanted nothing to do with it.

"Don't drag me into this!" Neros protested.

Defeating the robots caused the floor to rise and Ross and Neros were able to leave. They ran into some Gun robots fighting some alien soldiers.

"Stay clear," Ross ordered. But Neros, being adventurous, helped the robots by defeating the aliens. However, the robots were firing at them.

"Hey," Neros wondered. "If Gun is on our side, why are they attacking us?"

Ross and Neros got another Air Saucer and rode through the river. They then saw a pipe up ahead. Ross managed to grind on it and a red ball of gas waited. He consumed it.

"Ross, your dark powers awoke because you breathed in that red gas," Neros explained.

Ross began to glow red. But he was smart, sometimes. He was invincible. So he got off the air saucer and ran on the poison river. He had to carry Neros though. In order to keep the power, Ross had to destroy Gun robots that were hovering above the river, much to Nero's protest.

"You're going to make the military madder," Neros said.

"Whatever," Ross apathetically said.

Ross's evil moment was over and just in time too as he exited the river.

Ross saw that the white Life Aura wasn't far off.

"Yea!" Ross squeaked. But Neros yelled.

"HEY, we haven't found all the disks yet," Neros yelled.

Ross ignored him. Neros growled.

Ross went up and grabbed the Aura.

"I've found it! The fourth Life Aura!"

**Area: Drake's Lair**

We find Drake, Meladonna and Ino, rather ticked. He and his minions were watching the Black Arms and the military duking it out from all over the world.

"Those idiots!" Drake angrily said. "They're destroying everything. How can I take over the world if there is no world?"

But he was faced with another problem. How would he defeat both the aliens and the military? He only had one choice that had a chance at working.

"I'm at my limit! I've no choice," Drake said. "Send in my Darkships!"

He then pointed away from the television with sheer bravado.

"CHARGE!" Drake said.

His Dark warriors immediately left to prepare for battle.


	15. Part 4A Ross's Revenge

**Part 4A Ross's Revenge**

**Area: FanFiction Town Ruins**

Ross arrived to FanFiction Town. Along him were a bunch of Black Arms soldiers and Black Arms giants. A hologram of Darkrai appeared before them. There was something he wanted to tell to Ross.

"Deoxys," Darkrai said. "Let me share with you a piece of your past. It's filled with nothing but hatred and contempt for the Humans."

"Hatred and contempt for the Humans," Ross repeated with his eyes closed.

"According to prophecies I've read in this planet, you were destined to be the most powerful Pokemorph in the world. But the Humans feared you. And wanted to destroy you… And they almost did!"

Ross came to realization that Darkrai was right from the very beginning. Ross's anger fumed inside him.

"Now," Darkrai continued. "You must take revenge on the Humans. Unleash your fury and mighty powers on them."

Darkrai disappeared and the alien soldiers went off for battle. Ross went another direction to continue the mission.

Ross was soon in the center of FanFiction Town. Like Cartoonopolis, FanFiction was currently in ruins because of the fighting between the aliens and the military. Ross headed right where he ran into Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys, we have set bombs that will annihilate the city. Trigger it, and the city will be destroyed. Detonate the bombs in the next few minutes, and take revenge of these sub creatures with your own hands."

"Gotcha!"

Ross threw a Shadow Ball at a building making it collapse. The ruins revealed a path that leads upward to the roof level. It was there is where he found the giant alien bomb.

"That is the city annihilator bomb," Dark's Eye explained. "Use a gun to detonate it."

Mewtwo defeated an alien nearby and took his ray gun.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" Dark's Eye roared.

"I'm trying to blow up this bomb. What does it look like I'm doing?" said Ross

Ross fired at the bomb and soon enough, it exploded.

"Well done," Dark's Eye said. "Now you know what to do with the rest."

A crane had fallen and its other landed onto another roof. Ross ran across it until he met up with a person he knew.

It was Airnaruto!

"Hey, Ross!" Airnaruto said.

"Sheesh!" Ross muttered.

"Good timing. The black creatures have left a few bombs that are threatening to destroy then city. We only got a few minutes before all the bombs go off. You got to help Me." said Airnaruto.

"No I don't. Now if you excuse me, I must be going. Gonna blow up the city… err I mean saave the world." Ross replied as he left.

"Did he just say...?" said Airnaruto. "Couldn't have said it."

Airnaruto went back to finding smaller bombs and hitting them with his weapons. Ross continued northward. He saw a giant bomb at a distance. But he had to get over a large gap. Luckily, he saw Gun sentry robots hovering in a line. He jumped on the as stepping stones to get to the bomb. He fired at the bomb and it exploded.

"Three remaining," Dark's Eye simply said.

The explosion revealed an opening. Ross went through and flew.

Ross continued. He headed north and then left at another 4 way stop. He saw a bomb on the remains of a building. He went up and saw the bomb was locked up in a cage. Ross soon knew his reason. Gun dropped down from the sky and attacked him. They fired their guns. Ross managed to avoid them. He defeated the robots with a single punch. However, more robots began to appear. Luckily, Ross defeated them too. Ross picked up their guns so he can use them. The cage was unlocked so Ross fired at the bomb for it to explode.

"Hurry, Deoxys," Dark's Eye said. "Do not let the bomb cores run dry on the remaining two."

Ross managed to become Dark Ross. Dark Ross ran through a tunnel that was crawling with Black Arms. Ross saw a green fluid flowing around. However, as Dark Ross, he was invincible. Dark Ross ran across the fluid until he found another bomb. But like the third one, it was locked in a cage by G.U.N robots. Dark's Eye was still confident of Ross though.

"Do they believe they could stop us be sending reinforcements?" Dark's Eye gloated. "Pathetic fools!"

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast defeated all the robots and detonated the bomb in one fell swoop.

"One more!" Dark's Eye said. "One more and this city is done for!"

Ross's Blast also opened another path. The path was just a pole that leads upward. Ross climbed to the top. Ross saw more Gun soldiers. He defeated all of them and continued on. Ross saw a rocket and he grabbed onto it. The rocket flew upward and across more green slime. Ross trekked up another collapsed building and saw a bomb at a distance. But he couldn't get over there because of the slime. Also the bomb was inside a cage because robots were over there.

"Man, now what am I going to do."

Luckily, Ross saw a Gun turret. Ross jumped onto the turret. He fired at the robots. The robots couldn't do anything because their weapons didn't have such long range. They fell to Ross's raid. This caused the cage to open and reveal the bomb. Ross shot it with the turret. The city was finally destroyed.

"Well done, Deoxys," Dark's Eye congratulated.

"At last!" Ross said. "REVENGE……IS…..MINE!"


	16. Part 4B what happened 50 years ago

**Part 4B what happened 50 years ago**

**Area: A forest at dawn**

Ross was simply walking through a forest. He was confused as well as concern.

"What's going on here?" He wondered. His hand was on his head as if he has a headache. "I can't get those images out of my mind. And those black creatures…..How do they know me?"

Ross then felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out revealing a locket.

"What is this..." he thought.

Then, he gasped. "This... is the exact item I was looking for! And it must have a picture of this girl, Alyssa inside it."

Ross opened the locket, and before looking in, he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore.

"What the…."

"Deoxys….you seem troubled," a voice said.

Ross recognized the voice. It was Darkrai. He was really there behind Ross.

"You!" Ross said.

But Darkrai pointed to something "Look."

Ross does as told and saw the space colony ARK.

"That's the…." Ross stammered.

"Yes, that is the Space Colony ARK, 50 years ago," the alien leader explained.

"The ARK? 50 years ago?" Ross wondered.

Ross then saw two people running. One was a young purple hair boy. Ross knew who that was.

"That's me!"

The other person was a young 15 year old girl, with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols,.

"Alyssa?" Ross asked. Then he noticed something else. Soldiers were chasing after them.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Yes, Deoxys. This will remind what the Humans did to you. Never forget that horrifying image."

Ross was then put in the actual flashback through his very eyes. He was now himself only younger. He also saw Alyssa.

"Ross," she said to Young Ross. "I can't just leave everyone behind. Please you need rescue everybody from Gun soldiers who are being held in the laboratory.

Young Ross, who will still be referred to as Ross, ran through two doors. He saw a fallen warrior on the ground.

"That's one of the victims. Ross, go find a potion, please. They will revive you from death if you weren't dead for a long time."

Ross saw a green potion. He gave it to the victim and he was revived.

"Thank goodness," Alyssa sighed. "He'll be alright."

Ross ran through two more doorways until he heard Darkrai's voice in his head.

"Remember! You we're attacked by the Humans here. You know what you must do. Finish them off!"

Ross didn't know what to do. He knew that somehow, this flashback was real and he was really in it. Anything that could cause pain will cause pain.

Ross and Alyssa were in another room with solders. Ross grabbed Alyssa's hand and they escaped.

"Ross, there are still wounded people who needs are help!" she cried.

"I wish I could help them now," Ross stated. "But these soldiers are after us."

The two entered another room. When they saw another door, Gun soldiers busted through the side walls. Ross took them all down.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Alyssa cried.

"Sorry," Ross sadly said. "But they shouldn't be here."

Ross and Alyssa entered another door and saw a Gun robot. Since this is in the past, the robot didn't look as advance.

"Isn't that a Gun robot?" Alyssa asked. "Why is it here?"

Ross and Sarah ran passed the robots and more soldiers. They saw dynamite and a crack on the wall. Ross grabbed the dynamite and threw it at the wall. The wall broke down revealing another path. The path leads to a hallway where soldiers are also.

"Shoot," Ross said. He had to defeat the soldiers to get through. Ross saw a potion. He grabbed it and took it to a fallen warrior. He used the potion to revive the warrior.

"The potion is Wormtail's greatest discovery." Alyssa complemented

"The Know-It-All discovered this?" Ross thought. "Sweet!"

Ross and Alyssa entered another room and headed left. Soldiers were there also. When Ross defeated a soldier, he glowed red. He became Dark Ross.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast destroyed every soldier in the room. Alyssa was shocked at Ross's powers.

"Forgive me," Ross simply said.

Ross and Alyssa saw another fallen victim. But neither of them could find a potion. Ross and Alyssa crawled under a door that didn't close all the way. They were now in a room that contained giant fans. The fans cause the friends to float to the other side of the room. Two more soldiers busted through the walls. Ross defeated them both.

"Why are the soldiers doing this to us?" Alyssa wondered.

The walls that the soldiers broke led to another room with giant fans. Ross and Alyssa floated to the other side of the room using the fans. More soldiers were there. Ross defeated them with ease.

Ross and Alyssa had to avoid more soldiers when they ran through a hallway. Ross missed the fallen person in there.

"Ross, wait! They are still wounded people who need our help."

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," Ross said. "I can't risk losing you."

Ross had never felt like this before. He actually cared about someone. Ross and Alyssa entered yet another room where three soldiers jumped down and surprised them. Ross defeated the soldiers with no problem. He became Dark Ross again. He entered another room and saw three robots.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed all of the robots with little effort. Ross and Alyssa went right and found themselves going down a runway.

"You always did like sliding down this runway. Remember?" Alyssa happily asked.

"Uh…." Ross stammered.

He didn't get a chance to answer because more soldiers broke a wall down to get them. Ross and Alyssa evaded the soldiers and went through the hole where the wall broke. They were in another room with more soldiers. Luckily, they saw an elevator that could take them to the upper levels. Ross distracted the soldiers so that that Alyssa can on the elevator to safety. Ross managed to get to the elevator too. They went up to the third floor of the Laboratory. They would surely be safe there. However, Alyssa was sad.

"Those people that were injured, they needed our help."

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Alyssa," Ross said. "It wouldn't have been worth it."

Alyssa smiled.

A few moments later, Ross and Alyssa were in an empty room of the Lab. It was a fairly big room too. They didn't have time to rest however, since a giant Gun robot was hovering in front of them.

Alyssa gasped while Ross held her for protection.

The pilot of the robot began to speak. "Mantis platoon, Blue Falcon reporting in. Primary target and the girl have been located. Acquiring targets. En route to intercept and destroy!"

Ross was confused at all of this. "What's going on?"

Then, everything else happened in a flash. The soldier pulled out a gun….

And shot Alyssa.

She fell to the ground.

"Ross…. help…. me…." She simply said.

As she fell she dropped a locket... similar to the one Ross opened in the present. Ross picked up the locket and put it in his pocket.

Ross was now madder than he ever was before. Dark's Eye appear beside him where Alyssa was.

"Humans," he stated. "Willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed. They are a foolish race." Dark's eye said

Ross was now evil and there was no turning back.

"Those heartless Humans! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Ross

The pilot reported to his superiors via communicator. "This is Blue Falcon. Target has been sighted: proceeding to engage and neutralize."

"Now go!" Dark's Eye commanded. "Bring forth judgment to these humans for their trespasses."

The robot launched missiles at Ross. Ross dodged them with ease. But he began to notice something blue around the robot. Ross jumped onto a higher platform for protection. The robot fired blue energy from itself in 360 degree radius. Soon enough, the attack stopped.

"Charging Particle Beam Cannon," the pilot said.

The robot then spitted out aerial bombs. Ross jumped from bomb to bomb to get to the robot. When Ross got close, he rapidly punched the cannons of the robot. One of the cannons fell off. Ross managed to grab it. The cannon contained homing missiles. He fired the cannons at the robot. They did a bit of damage.

"Curse you, Ross!" The pilot said.

"No!" Ross shouted. "Curse you and everyone else for harming my only friend!"

Ross fired more missiles but the cannon ran out.

"Energy charge complete!"

"Uh oh," Ross shivered.

"Particle Beam Cannon, FIRE!"

Ross barely managed to get to a higher platform. The robot stopped the cannon and started flying around again. Ross managed to knock off another missile cannon and took it for his own. He fired the cannon at the robot. They made a direct hit. The robot was weakening.

"Mantis platoon, Blue Falcon reporting to HQ," The pilot said. "Requesting emergency assistance to eliminate the target."

Ross was having a ball with this. He managed to blow off more cannons off of the robot and take the ammo.

"HA!" Ross said. "Now let's see what you're capable of."

The robot used its Particle Beam Cannon again. But Ross was clever enough to get to a higher level when that happened. Also, Ross soon became Dark Ross as glowed red.

Ross began to bombard the robot with missiles and also:

"Psycho….BOOST!"

That caused the robot to break down.

"Critical damage taken to fuselage!" the pilot panicked. "We're losing……"

But he couldn't finish because the robot exploded with him in it. Ross was glad he won but he was still mad at the world.

"How dare they harm Alyssa?" Ross madly said. "Disgusting Humans! Get out of my sight!"

Then, all of a sudden, he was back at the forest again. He looked down at the locket that was recently opened.

Ross looked at the space, hoping it would...

But it didn't.

Ross sighed.

"It's empty." Ross cried. "What will I do now?"


	17. Part 4C Ross the Hacker

Part 4C Ross the Hacker

**Area: A computer room **

Here we see 3 authors. And they were busy working with a computer. He was about five foot four and his hair pitch black. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a black thin-strip mask and white goggles with a white strap just above the mask. Most interesting thing though, is that on the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL on it. His name was No Limit and he was getting Impatient

"C'mon, Charles." NL said "At this rate, the entire day would be wasted." Neros said.

"I know. That would be annoying," Neros added. "Yeah. Whole day wasted!"

"Hey, chill you guys," an African-American said. He was wearing a Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Court Classic Sneakers this is Charles Roberts he is the one trying to hack.

"I'm the only ones out of the 3 of us who can even use a computer. And hacking isn't exactly something I can do," Charles defended.

Neros grabbed Charles arm. "Then let me do it."

NL then covered Neros mouth. "Don't bug him! It's not as easy as it looks!"

Through NL's hand, Neros shouted, "LET ME TRY! I THINK I CAN DO IT!" But his shouts were muffled.

Soon the door to the room opened. All 3 authors.

"A murderer?" Charles said pulling out his sword.

But it was only Ross.

"Well, well," NL said. "If it isn't Ross. Good timing."

Ross walked up to the three.

Neros continued, "You know that Darkstar person better than us. Well, we're trying to hack into his computer. But don't ask why. And we don't have anymore time to waste."

Ross walked up to the computer. At first he wondered why does Drake has a computer and how can 3 authors work a computer. But he shrugged all of that off.

"How coincidental!" Ross said. "I want to know what that pumpkin is up to as well."

He went up to the computer and…

...smashed his hand on the keyboard. The amazing thing is that it worked. It opened a path to a cyberspace.

"Whoa!" NL and Neros both said as Ross jumped into the cyberspace.

"How did he do that?" Neros asked.

"Who cares how," NL answered. "It worked. And this may be big."

No Limit put his hand on Charles shoulder.

"Charles, we're counting on you!"

"Don't worry. I know what to do," Charles said. And he, too jumped into cyberspace.

**Area: Drake's Cyberspace**

When Ross entered the computer he went at high speed through strange colored lights.

"Yeah!" he squealed.

It wasn't long before Ross exited the ride and soon enough found Charles Roberts.

"Ross thanks for help earlier," Charles said.

"How did you and anybody else get ahead of me?" Ross asked.

"We take faster routes. Anyway, we're here to get data from Drake's file on these things called terminals. Care to lend a hand?" Charles said.

Ross decided to help.

They continued their quest. Ross knocked a ghost and took his wand. But TR complained.

"Stop it! We can't let Drake know we're here," TR explained.

"Like I knew that."

They arrived to three panels that each had different colors. Ross then touches the panels and it changed colors.

"Cool."

When all panels were the same color, the pathway ahead opened. The pathway leads to another road that spiraled upward. Ross, TR and Dr. D went up the spiral path. Charles and Ross had no trouble.

Ross saw two more different colored panels suspended in midair. It was out of their reach too because the panels were over an abyss. So Ross fired the wand he had at one of the panels to change its color. When the panels matched colors, a bridge forms to next the path. There, Charles saw a purple hexagon tile.

"NL told us a terminal might look like that," Charles said.

Ross, Dr. D and TR activated the terminal and it caused them to both rise up.

"Alright, let's…." TR started but then noticed something. "HEY! This isn't all of the data. The terminals aren't linked!"

Ross then saw Doom's Eye.

"Deoxys, now you must destroy this cyberspace as well," the eye said.

"THIS one?" Ross wondered. "One, when was I supposed to destroy a previous one? Anyway, you're trouble and you're annoying."

Ross and Charles ditched the eye.

"Persistent fool he has become," the eye thought to himself. "He doesn't want to incur MY wrath."

Ross and Charles found themselves staring across the abyss. They saw four colored towers: red, yellow, green, and blue. They were currently on the blue tower.

"The terminals must be in those towers," Charles explained. He then saw circuits that branched off the blue tower to the others.

"We must ride the circuits," Charles said. "Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure we can control which way we go."

"Okay then," Ross agreed. "Let's go to the red tower first."

Ross and Charles entered the circuits and went for the wild ride. When they arrived at forks of the circuits, they knew where to lean too. Soon enough, Ross and Charles arrived to a platform that was between the yellow and red towers.

"Man," Ross said. "Now that's what I call lighting fast."

He looked around to find Charles throwing up.

"That can't be good for the computer." Ross said.

They entered another circuit and was soon enough at the red tower. Ross now saw eight panels. Four of them were only red while the rest was blue. Ross touched blue ones to change them to red. This opened the entrance to the tower.

Ross and Charles went in and avoided Drake's henchmen guarding the place. But one of them, a ghost, saw them.

"Alert, Drake," he quietly said to his partner. "He has hackers."

Ross and Charles saw another color coded panel. Ross matched the colors of all of the panels and it caused the panels to rise. Ross and Charles hopped on. When the panels stopped rising, Ross, Dr. D and TR entered another area and saw that a giant, purple sphere was there. Ross and Charles were also floating.

"WHOA!" Charles shouted. "Who put this here?"

"Who cares? We can float!" Ross cheered.

The sphere had a terminal on top and the exit on the bottom. Cubes were also rotating at the around the top of the sphere. Ross floated toward the exit but Charles didn't want to leave yet.

"There are still terminals left to find!" Charles said

"I can wait for you. Don't worry!" Ross said

So Charles went back to find the rest. A few minutes later, Charles came back. He did find all of the terminals.

"The one at the green tower was dumb. I kept committing suicide trying to get it." Charles said.

"You're fine now," Ross said apathetically. "So let's go."

Soon enough, Ross and Charles were looking for another exit but were stopped by Drake darkstar who was carrying a mace.

"So," G.P. sneered. "You sneaky authors are back again, huh?"

"Crud," Charles said. "We've been discovered."

Ross had other things on mind.

"Drake! I need to know about my past. Why am I here? Who was I when I was young?" asked Ross

Drake scoffed at him. "You're wondering about your past? Like I can tell you something. I doubt you even had a past to begin with!"

"Why you…" Ross angrily started, but Charles held him back.

"Ignore him. He's messing with your head. Let's kick his butt and get out of here."

Ross groaned knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Drake was ready for action. "You sneaky little thieves! I'll tear you to pieces with my newest battle technique. I'M CARRYING A MACE!"

"All talk, and no action," Charles shrugged. "Kinda like Flames of Rising."

Drake jumped up in the air and came back down smashing his mace. Ross and Charles moved out of the way. Ross saw a ghost who was carrying a cannon that launched bullets. Ross defeated the ghost and took the cannon.

"Stop that!" Charles said. "We can't let Drake know we're here!"

"Oh, sure." Ross said. "Say it RIGHT AFTER HE DISCOVERED US!"

Ross fired the cannon to damage Drake

"Is that all you've got?" Drake said.

Charles also used his sword and knocked G.P.

"Oh yeah…" Drake retaliated. "I have a ranged attack too. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

Bombs with Drake's face on them appeared around him. Then they sent off in each direction. Ross and Charles avoided them. But Drake wasn't finish yet.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"STOP IT!" Charles cried as he dodged more bombs. "That quote is gonna kill us long before those bombs do."

Drake then threw his mace. Ross launched more bullets at Drake while dodging the incoming mace. Drake had enough.

"No more Mr. Nice Pumpkin!" he said.

Drake mace returned to him and then he threw it again. Dr. Dude used his Sword at G.P.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"STOP IT!" TR said as he covered his ears. "I CAN'T MUCH MORE OF THAT QUOTE!"

But one of the bombs hit Charles. Charles was blasted to a wall. More ghosts, with launchers, began to appear. They began firing. Ross dodged all of the bullets. He defeated the ghosts and took their cannons. Ross began to bombard Drake with Bullet Bills. Ross wasn't down yet.

Drake threw his mace again. The shockwave threw Ross and Charles in separate directions. However, Ross was now Hero Ross. He could now use Chaos Control. Slowed down around Ross. He headed for Drake who was now saying "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!" but it was much slower. Ross bombarded Drake with more bullets.

Drake couldn't hold the pain in much longer. "Ugh! You'll pay for this!"

Ross and Charles left Drake But Ross was still in thought.

"I have no past? What does he mean by that?"


	18. Part 4D Ross, Juliet vs XD001

Ross and Juliet vs. XD001

**Area: Gun Base**

The Gun Commander was still overlooking the army between the Black Arms. And the army had the upper hand for now. Then the soldier came in again.

"Commander," he started. "COM Sector C3 is reporting that the black aliens have successfully been driven out of Cartoonopolis. We've contained them in the forest and they are completely cut off from their support."

The Commander was very pleased. "Well done, Captain."

But he still wanted one more answer. "What about Ross?"

The soldier answered "Sir, we think Ross escaped into the forest with the black aliens."

"Alert all field commanders in Sector C. I'm authorizing full use of all tactical weapons. I want both black aliens and Ross stopped and buried. Failure is not an option."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier leaves to give the commands. The commander laughed to himself.

"It's over, Ross. You'll finally be exposed and eradicated for the evil that you are."

**Area: An Infected Forest**

Ross was indeed in a forest. The forest is now being a battle ground between the military and the aliens. Originally, the forest was just a typical forest that had ruins of ancient culture. Now the forest was infected because of the aliens. Red goop-like substances were hanging all over the trees. And some of the plants have been mutated to and now supported rubbery texture.

It wasn't long before Ross ran into an old friend. It was Juliet Gamer!

"Hey, Ross," Juliet said. "Gun had driven the black aliens here. Want to help round up the last of them."

Ross decided to help. He was pretty much irritated by the black creatures.

Ross and Juliet defeated two aliens that sprung out in front of them. They also defeated to more that were attacking a soldier. However, the soldier was now firing at Ross.

"Hey, bonehead? I'D JUST HELPED YOU!" Ross shouted.

Ross avoided the fire of the soldier. He picked up a laser gun from one of the fallen aliens. Ross and Juliet saw red goop substance. They touched it and they were insanity teleported to the other side, where they met Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys," Doom's Eye started.

"I'm getting sick of you," Ross simply said. "GO AWAY!"

Ross and Juliet ran past the eye.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Long story." Said Ross

Ross and Juliet defeated six more aliens. Ross shot some with the laser gun and Juliet punched them out cold.

"Taken down by a lady!" Juliet cheered.

"The crazy thing is that I'm sure some of these creatures are female," Ross said. Then he added "……I hope."

The duo was transported through more red, alien goop. When they were released from the goop, they landed on a rubber plant and launched far.

"Stupid aliens, with their mutation of plants," Juliet angrily said. "How dare they harm flowers?"

Ross and Juliet landed on a red goop slide. They slid down. They saw that Gun managed to have some of the area protected. They also saw more aliens when they were closer to the bottom of the slide. Ross and Juliet jumped off the slide to attack the aliens. When they defeated all the aliens a warrior began to fire at Ross.

"What's their problem?" Ross wondered. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Ross and Juliet escaped the soldier and arrived in an ancient building. Black aliens were there too. Juliet managed to pick up a floor tile and crush the aliens.

"Dumb pests. That's where they belong!" said Juliet

Ross also gained the ability to do Chaos Control. But he couldn't use it because the he might skip some aliens.

"I obtain cool powers yet I can't use it," Ross whined. "It stinks so much!"

But Ross was now invincible. Ross and Juliet arrived to an ancient canal that was still working. He saw a soldier and a robot attacking alien larvae. But they were having trouble. Ross was amused.

"HA!" Ross laughed. "They can't even take down larvae."

Ross picked up a large floor tile and dropped it on the aliens.

"Good work, Ross!" Juliet said. "There should be half of them left."

Ross went up the canal and saw three aliens. Ross shot all of them down. Soon enough, a rocky platform began to rise. Ross and Juliet managed to get on. When the platform stopped rising, they got off and saw a spring. The spring launched themselves over ancient fences. Now they saw more aliens and enlarged, mutated cacti.

"Dang. I don't think our planet is capable of the black aliens work." Ross said.

"You think!" Juliet shouted sarcastically.

They defeated the aliens and continued. They went up another canal and found an alien worm. Ross shot at the alien to defeat it. Close up combat wouldn't have worked. Ross saw red thorny fruits. He grabbed one. He remembered eating one back at Cartoonopolis. He ate to become Crazy Ross again.

"CAFFEINE! YEAH, BABY, YEAH!" he idiotically said.

Ross began spitting blobs at the aliens. The aliens fell to Ross's strange spit. Soon enough, Ross became sober again. Ross and Juliet continued only to find a rocky wall in their. Ross busted down the wall and slid down a pole. He took out alien larvae that were clung to the wall.

When Ross arrived to the bottom, he had to bust down another rocky wall. There revealed were more black aliens. It was terrorist post. And they carried shields. Ross and Juliet fought them hand to hand. The aliens fell in a matter of seconds. Ross and Juliet completed the mission.

"That's all of them!" Juliet celebrated.

"I won't let them get away with trying to invade this planet." Said Ross

Moments later, Ross went up to Dark's Eye who was floating around. Ross was here to gloat.

"Having trouble with GUN, are we?" Ross smirked.

"What a pitiful bunch!" Dark's Eye laughed.

"What'd you say?" Ross said

Dark's Eye simply laughed. Juliet was watching all of this at a distance.

"We're not here to exterminate these poor creatures. On the contrary." The eye said.

"What?" Juliet wondered. "What is he talking about?"

"What are you saying?" Ross asked the eye.

"All will be revealed….tomorrow!" Dark's Eye said.

"Tomorrow?" said Juliet.

"Ross, you need your rest for tomorrow's ritual." That was all Dark's Eye would say and then XD001 appeared.

Ross was now ticked. "You chump! You're going down!"

Ross had to fight another XD001. This time with the Juliet's help. This XD001 hovered only in one spot. An oval shaped rail was around him. Also, alien soldiers began to appeared and fire. Ross might find this battle long, fatal, and spirit crushing.

But Ross saw a much simpler way.

Ross defeated an alien soldier and took its laser gun. With XD001 stationary, Ross could fire at its eye with ease. And it was working. Ross fired at the eye enough times to earn Chaos Control.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Time slowed down around him. Ross could now finish off the alien. After a long, hard battle of less than thirty seconds, Ross defeated the monster.

"You call that a challenge?" Ross said. "I can beat myself much slower."

Silence.

"I don't get it." Juliet said.


	19. Part 4E The air battle Evil vs Evil

Part 4E the air battle EVIL VS. EVIL

**Area: The temples at the Jungle Ruins but are now in the sky**

Ross and the real Darkrai was riding on top of a temple. The temples were originally at the Jungle Ruins but now they are in the sky.

Ross whistled. "If I knew this baby could fly, I WOULD have activated those jewels for you."

Darkrai was also proud of the temple. "I've transported this brilliant flying fortress to this planet over 2000 years ago."

"Sheesh, he's old. That would explain those wrinkles," Ross thought.

Darkrai continued not knowing Ross's current thoughts. "It's magnificent. The perfect killing machine. Ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways."

Darkrai began to notice something at a distance. A fleet of ships were heading towards them. They featured cannons that fired large cannonballs. Though they appeared primitive, they still seemed to pose a threat.

Darkrai was still confident though. "Do those fools really believe they could stop…..ME?"

Ross also began to take notice. "Isn't that…..DRAKE DARKSTAR!?"

Darkrai decided to leave the situation to Ross. "Ross, do not fail me." Darkrai then sank inside the temple. Ross simply smacked his lips and left.

Ross arrived to the first floating temple. There he met Doom's Eye.

"Deoxys, the foolish Darkside still seeks to resist us," the eye explained. "Use our cannons and blow his ships out of the sky."

Ross ignored the command. "You always tell me what to do but not anyone else. I'm proud you think of me as a triumph card, but your army must help you. I'll be going now. Don't bother waiting up."

Ross left the eye. The eye was now furious.

"So we shall part ways, Deoxys," the eye said to himself. "But you better hope this decision will not impede the rest of your foolish judgment."

Ross then arrived to the back of the floating temple. A launcher was there and it launched Ross to another temple. There Ross met another old face.

She was Meladonna. She was the girlfriend to Drake Darkstar and second in command, and she was surprisingly Deoxy's old master not Ross but Deoxys, somehow She got control of a Deoxys sometime ago but when she was purified the control broke.

"Hi, Ross!" She said.

"Hello to you too, old master!" Ross grudged.

"Humph. Well..."

"I can read your mind. Drake Darkstar sent you here to find the power sources of these temples so you destroy them." Ross said. "And you want me to help you."

"Yes."

"I'm just trying to get to Drake's flagship. So just leave me alone."

Ross continued but Meladonna followed. They passed a jewel inside the temple. Meladonna stopped and pointed.

"You need to destroy all the power sources! Turn back around!"

"Destroy the source yourself! I'm tired of people asking me to do stuff for them."

Ross and Meladonna exited the temple and found a spring like thing. Ross bounced up.

Ross and Meladonna were on a path. Pillars the collapsed on the other end of the path and they were rolling toward the odd duo. Ross punched some pillars away while Meladonna used her powers. Ross and Meladonna saw a rocket. They grabbed it and they were launched to another temple. They saw giant black aliens and another jewel.

"Here's another power source! Destroy it!" Meladonna cried as he pointed to the jewel.

"Do it yourself old master. This shouldn't be any problem."

Ross and Meladonna were then launched to another temple.

"Sheesh with all of this temple launching." Ross thought.

Ross saw Black aliens fighting ghosts. He ignored all of them. Meladonna, however, used her powers on some of the black creatures.

It wasn't long when Ross found another spring. And he bounced up again. Ross and Giovanni saw the black aliens attacking Drake's Airships.

"We need to defend the ships."

"Defend the ships yourself, hag. I need to get to Drake."

Meladonna shot the aliens and caught up to Ross. They arrived to another temple that contained another jewel. Meladonna was getting upset now.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

"Watch your language! Just because you can throw up anytime at will and it doesn't do harm to your body, gives you no right to swear."

"But I didn't swear." said Meladonna.

Ross and Meladonna arrived to another temple full of black aliens and their jewel. This time Ross broke the jewel so Meladonna would shut up.

"HAPPY NOW!" he shouted

"Delighted. Thank you."

Ross and Meladonna then grabbed a rocket and they were launched to a floating platform inside a cloud. Their were strong winds and it was also in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"I would wind up in a turbulent cloud," Ross whined.

Ross then saw a flying alien called the Black Hawk.

"Hmm," Ross thought. "I wonder."

Ross tamed the creature and he hopped on. The Black Hawk began to take lift. Meladonna also followed by flying. They had to fly though difficult winds and other Black Hawks attacking them. The two then entered a floating cave.

"Man, everything sure is floating!"

When they exited the cave, the sky was extremely calmer. Ross got off the Black Hawk and Meladonna landed. Ross saw Drake's flagship.

"There he is," Ross thought.

"COME ON! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK AND DESTROY THE POWER SOURCES!" yelled Meladonna

"Go back and destroy the remaining power jewels yourself. Besides, I'm looking for another kind of jewel."

Meladonna muttered and flew off to finish the mission Drake assigned for her.

"You're not getting away from me this time Darkstar," Ross said to no one in particular.


	20. Part 5A Earth's time has come

**Part 5A Earth's time has come**

**Area: Above the planet's atmosphere**

"So, you've finally come to realize just how abominable these humans are."

It was Darkrai who spoke. He and Ross were hovering through above the planet. They were in space. Ross now had a deep hatred in his heart. He wanted to destroy the 'humans'.

"It's time to make all final preparations for our ritual," Darkrai continued. "Hidden inside the ARK is the most powerful weapon, able to pierce stars….. The Eclipse Cannon."

"Piercing….the stars." Ross said in a monotone voice

"That right," the alien leader answered. "The seven Life Auras are needed to demonstrate its full power, or tomorrow's prosperity ritual will all be for nothing."

"Wait a minute, what prosperity ritual that's tomorrow?" Ross asked.

Darkrai didn't answer. "Now go! What fool's. The protectors of this planet allowed the creation of the Eclipse Cannon to protect the humans from terror; instead… it will be used to destroy all mankind"

A Black Hawk flies toward Ross. He got hopped on the creature and flew away.

**Area: the outskirts of the Ark**

Ross exited a hallway and saw Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys, the promise time is near," it said. "Our soldiers are amassing to take the castle. Destroy the defense units so that are attack force can get through."

Ross saw a golden Black Hawk, the Black Volt, and hopped on it to ride. The Volt then went flying with Ross as pilot.

"The Black Volt will take you to the Eclipse Cannon," the eye explained.

Ross flew on the Volt. He saw two Black Hawks but he ignored them. Ross used careful maneuvering to avoid debris floating around. Ross saw Gun robots. The Black Volt fired at them with some kind of projectile.

"Whoa!" Ross said.

Ross saw barriers but Dark's Eye told him to ignored them. Ross soon saw the first defense unit. He ordered the Black Volt to shoot at it. Rapidly firing ammo, the Black Volt managed to destroy the defenses.

"One down," Dark's Eye said.

The destruction of the unit opened a new path to continue. Ross went flying down and managed to destroy meteors that nearby. Ross still went downward and saw his blue planet.

"Soon, the planet will cease to be blue," Dark's Eye threaten.

Ross soon saw more barriers and Gun robots. He defeated the robots.

"Well done, Deoxys."

Ross still had plenty of ways to go. He defeated more robots along the way. Soon enough he saw the next defense unit. He used the Black Volt to defeat.

"Two more… soon the ARK's defenses will collapsed," Dark's Eye said.

Ross soon saw cannons firing at him. The cannons' attacks hit the Black Volt. It was moderately damaged, but it still hold Ross okay.

"Man," Ross sighed. "I need to be more careful."

Ross soon saw more cannons. He accelerated the pace of the Black Volt to avoid the firing. Ross banked the Hawk left and saw a defense unit up ahead. It was being blocked by more cannons.

"Great," Ross sarcastically muttered.

Ross avoided the cannons and destroyed the defense unit.

"Humph, three down and one remains," Dark's Eye boasted.

But there was a problem. The cannons turned around and fired at Ross's ride. The Black Volt took heavy damaged. Green ooze was squirting out of its body.

"Oh man," Ross panicked. "This thing can't take much more."

But Ross knew he had to continue. He decided to avoid fighting by passing the Gun weapons. Soon enough, he saw the last defense unit. Guarding it was more cannons.

"Here goes nothing," Ross thought.

He made the Black Volt fire a bombardment of ammo at the unit at a range out of the cannons' fire. His plan worked. The last unit was destroyed.

"The ARK is defenseless!" Dark's Eye proclaimed.

Ross landed on a safe area. The Black Volt wobbly flew off.

"The Eclipse Cannon is this way," Ross said. Then he thought, "Write your wills you despicable humans."

A moment later, Ross was heading toward the Monster Cannon. But he couldn't get their yet. Standing before him, was a large, floating tank. The tank was manned by a warrior inside it. The tank was blue and had eight missile cannons around it. The pilot began to speak.

"ARK to HEADQUARTERS! Come in! Come in! Subject Ross has penetrated the ARK! He's heading towards the control room of the Eclipse Cannon."

The Gun Commander spoke on the other end of the radio. "Come in, Eclipse Cannon! He must be stopped at all costs! Take him out…..that's an order!

"Ten-four. Copy that!" The pilot answered. "This is Ark Defense Unit, Heavy Dog! I am engaging the terrorist."

"Deoxys," Dark's Eye said. "Let your lust for revenge give you the power you need."

They were fighting Heavy dog on a platform. Another platform, a smaller, donut shaped platform was higher up. The only way to get up there was to springs to the lower platform had. Ross used the spring to get up to the second platform. He saw the Heavy dog firing some kind of blue shockwave. The Dog then flew up to Ross's level. When it did, Ross punched the machine.

"This is Heavy Dog! I am being attacked by the subject. Moving into attack mode!"

The Dog fired missiles but Ross avoided them with ease. Ross managed to knock cannon out of the machines. He went down to the lower platform to get it.

"Particle Beam Cannon….FIRE!" the pilot said.

The blue shockwave missed Ross because the Dog was still up there. Ross grabbed the cannon and went back to the upper platform. He started to fire it at the Dog. The machine took some damage. The Heavy Dog then flew over Ross and tried to drop bombs on him. Ross avoided and countered with the cannon he took. The machine was almost done for.

"This is Heavy Dog. Situation critical! Requesting assistance! He's….too strong!"

"Yes!" Ross snickered. "I am too strong!"

The Heavy dog then fired tons of missiles. Ross barely avoided them. Ross saw that more cannons had broken off. He went down to pick them up. The Heavy Dog also floated down.

"Particle Beam Cannon….FIRE!"

Ross had to duck to avoid the incoming attack. He felt the heat of the attack. When the attack was finished, Ross looked madder.

"How dare you do that to the great Ross the Pokemorph!" he shouted.

Ross went back to the upper section where his foe followed. This time the Heavy Dog didn't get a chance before Ross fired his missiles at it. The Heavy Dog couldn't take much more. It started to stammer in the air.

"HQ!" the pilot panicked. "Do you read? HQ!"

The Heavy Dog then began to fall back to the planet below.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the pilot screamed what possibly could be his last scream.

The aqua Life Aura floated towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"The planet puncturing the Eclipse Cannon!" he said. "You guys are really screwed now!"

After that, Darkrai was ready to mark his claim. He made a broadcast to the world through telepathy, of his reason for being here.

"We are the Black Arms!" he began. "We have come to rule this planet. Any resistance will be futile and will result n death!"

Views of cities being destroyed by the creatures were being shown. We see destroyed tanks, cars, and even buildings. The people in the Gun Fortress also heard Doom's speech.

"You humans are so pathetic!"

"Curse you, demons!" the Gun Commander said.

Even the president also heard this foe's speech.

"As of now this planet is MINE!"

"He's crazy," the president started. "We will not…"

She was interrupted though when she heard this.

"And now, we will exterminate ALL of the people, toons and Authors!"

The president gasped. "WHAT?"

Back up at ARK, something terrible was beginning to happen. The Nose like structure spilt apart to reveal what looked like a huge cannon. It was the Eclipse Cannon!

"Annihilation for this planet is near," Darkrai began to finish. "It's time to witness your demise and despair!"

The Eclipse Cannon fired a black beam towards the planet. On its way to the surface, it destroyed two airplanes. When it hit the surface, the target was FanFiction Town. When it struck, buildings' lights shut down. Also to matters worse, the black beam began to spread out and engulf the entire city.

When all of it was done, you can see, in space, the only thing left of FanFiction Town was a giant, hot, red crater. Darkrai simply laughed at the destruction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Area: Gun Fortress**

A green aircraft landed in the base. Several Gun soldiers ran to the craft. The craft had the president on the inside. He was a bit injured during all of this. The Gun Commander had to support him walking on the way to the war room. The Commander allowed the president to sit in his chair.

"Sir, are you alright?" the commander asked.

He didn't care. "Forget about me for now. What about the people of FanFiction Town?"

The Commander smiled. "No need to worry, sir. Orders were issued yesterday and everyone has evacuated to the safe zone."

The President felt the weight of the world released of his shoulders. "Very good, Commander."

However, they couldn't relax for long. A warning siren was signaling. A soldier came in and saluted.

"Now what's going on?" the Commander asked.

"Commander! The invaders! Estimated a thousand black aliens inbound. They've penetrated our outer perimeter!"

"WHAT?" both the Commander and The president worriedly said. But there were more bad news coming.

"According to reports, Ross has also been seen with the black aliens!"

The president held his head in disbelief. "Ross? I don't believe it."

The Commander now saw his chance. "So he finally decided to show himself? Attention all command units. Prepare all battle mechs Prepare all units to strike incoming vessels. Mobilize Operation Diablon!"

The soldier was worried. "But sir, it's not ready yet!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the Commander shouted which surprised the president. "We have no other option. We must protect the president and the Life Auras at all costs!"

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted and then left.

"Ross, you demon. It's been 50 years! Justice will finally be served," the Commander as he readies a handgun.

Ross had recently arrived to the Gun Fortress. He saw the green plane the president had took to get here.

"_Ross_," a voice said in Ross's head. "_I'm counting on you_."

"I know, Wormtail. The ultimate Pokemorph born to bring peace and justice. Now, I know what I have to do," Ross declared. He nodded to no one but himself and took on this last challenge.


	21. Part 5B Ross's last act of Kindess

Part 5B Ross's last act of kindness

**Area: Linus and Lilo's Home in Author Town**

Linus and Lilo stood in front of the window. They were looking out at the city and looked rather miserable. Seconds later, the Psychic Management Commander and two soldiers came in. They saluted to the Linus and Lilo but they didn't see.

"Your Highness, your vessel is ready. We must leave now," the Commander ordered.

They didn't move.

"Your highness, please," the Commander said with a little beg in his voice.

Linus and Lilo was still looking. "Why can't I…..Why can't I succeed at my duty to protect our kingdom?" said Linus. He was still upset about all of this.

The Commander however, was still confident. "Your highness, it's not over we can continue to fight."

Linus and Lilo turned around.

"Those black aliens make rendered us unable for now guys, but we will rally. You must keep your kingdom strong and united."

Linus felt somewhat better. "Yes," he agreed. "We must keep the kingdom united. No matter what they do to us, we will never surrender to those barbarians."

Lilo looked at the picture of the HoH and the BCM club. "This much we've learned from them."

The Commander walked up to Linus and Lilo. "Guys, we must hurry."

Linus and Lilo were escorted by the soldiers to the vessel. The Commander stayed behind for a bit.

"The black aliens will fell their own bloody murder!"

Outside of Linus and Lilo's home, there stood Mewtwo and Black Doom. Mewtwo was still sad because nothing was put in the locket. But returning to the story... They see a green craft flying toward a very large flying ship.

"What a pathetic sight," Black Doom spat. "Mewtwo, follow them! Make sure they understand our situation."

Mewtwo soon headed for the direction of the ship.

**Area: Inside the large, flying ship**

When Mewtwo first entered the place, he saw two people. One was a fat orange cat holding a staff. Another was a 17 year old boy with a staff. They were Garfield and Harry Potter. And they had a panicked looked on his face. Actually, Garfield had the panicked look. Harry remained calm.

"Mewtwo! We're really screwed now!" Garfield panicked.

"The black creatures are after Linus and Lilo's escape pod. We must stop them and save Linus and Lilo!" Harry said.

Mewtwo plowed right through the two mages. "Shove it! I'm just here looking for something."

Mewtwo ran into a hallway and defeated two Psychic Management robots. As he continued to run through the hallway, he saw black aliens busting through closed windows.

"Now that's what I call making an entrance," he uttered to himself.

Mewtwo exited the hallway and jump over laser turrets. He entered another hallway and saw Doom's Eye.

"Mewtwo, go!" Doom's Eye quickly ordered.

"Sheesh!"

"Destroy that craft and kill their leaders. Then watch its effects on the humans."

Mewtwo thought about this. He never really despised them so much up to the point of killing them.

"I'll help him fight off the robots but that's it," Mewtwo suggested.

Mewtwo defeated a robot battling a black alien. He ran through another hallway and saw and defeated two more robots. In the next hallway, he saw through a glass ceiling, a green craft. He entered another area where it branched off into two parts.

"Send the pod to the right hand path to slow it down," the eye ordered.

Mewtwo ignored him, and he went right while the pod went left. The right path was full of robots. One by one, Mewtwo defeated the robot.

"Sub creature weapons. Mere toys. Destroy them all!" Doom's Eye said.

Soon enough, Mewtwo became Dark Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo…. BLAST!"

The blast defeated many robots that were coming for him. Mewtwo saw more in his way.

"Mewtwo……BLAST!"

None of the robots remain standing after that. Mewtwo exited the area and was now heading outside of the ship. But the ship was high in the air. Mewtwo saw a rail. He was able to grind on it by sliding along his legs.

"Cool!" Mewtwo thought.

He was able to make it to the other side.

"This will be the last time the planet will ever see the sun," Doom's Eye proclaimed.

Mewtwo had to defeat an alien soldier to open the door. Mewtwo saw a fan lowing hard on the other side. When the fan stopped moving, Mewtwo dashed. But when he saw the fan began to move, he grabbed on a pole that was suspended on the ceiling. The fan wasn't able to get Mewtwo off. When the fan stopped again, Mewtwo let go of the pole and dashed to the end. He climbed up a vertical pole and entered another room. He saw black aliens on the bottom of the room and robots at the top. Mewtwo realized that the door to the next place was locked because of a Black Arm Giant.

"Good grief," Mewtwo sighed.

He defeated the alien and that caused the door to open. Through another glass ceiling, Mewtwo saw Linus and Lilo's escape pod again. He soon ran into another room that split off into left and right.

"Send the pod to the left." Doom's Eye said.

Mewtwo saw a giant arrow pointing to the right. So he moved the arrow to point left. The pod went left. Mewtwo went right. He saw Garfield and Harry fighting a Black Arm Giant. The mages weren't having much trouble though. Mewtwo ignored the mages and continued. Down through the path, Mewtwo ran by many Black Arm giants.

"How do they get so big anyway?" Mewtwo thought.

Mewtwo saw another rail and he grind on it. It lead Mewtwo to the outside and back inside to another hallway with a giant fan at the end. Mewtwo did the same procedure as before to make it across. Mewtwo entered another room with alien giants that sealed off the door. He had to defeat all three of them to open the door.

"Mewtwo," Doom's Eye said. "Stop at once!"

"Sorry, but how else am I going to make it through?"

He entered the door and went through another. The next one lead to outside again. Mewtwo saw the earth way below.

"What's wrong Mewtwo?" the eye asked. "Surely you're not afraid of heights."

Mewtwo twitched. He jumped up to a higher platform. He then used robots as stepping stones to get across to the other side to safety. Mewtwo slid down another door. He entered another room and saw that a door was being locked by the black giants.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mewtwo shouted.

He defeated the black alien.

"What are you doing you traitor!" Doom's Eye said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mewtwo thought.

Mewtwo entered a door and rode down a platform that went downward. He also Linus and Lilo's aircraft floating down in front of him.

"Mewtwo, this is your chance!" Doom's Eye said. "Destroy the pod."

Mewtwo however, didn't even try to. The elevator stopped moving and Mewtwo entered the room it stopped in front of. The aircraft went off in another direction. Mewtwo ran through a hallway and saw the aqua Heart Symbol.

"Pay that no heed!" Doom's Eye said angrily. "You must kill the human leaders first!"

"Whatever to you then. I'm just going to have to find my memories for myself!" Mewtwo said.

A few minutes later, Mewtwo was still in the ship. The five Life Auras floated around him.

"This makes five Auras," Wario said. Then he remembered what Darkrai told him.

"_The day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Life Auras, and bring them to me – as promised._"

"Okay," Ross said. "I just need to find the remaining two Auras. Then and only then, will I'll be able to find out, who I am!"

Ross then heard Darkrai's voice as if it was coming from nowhere.

"Deoxys, we seem to have a problem with rats running loose in our base," the voice bellowed. "Return immediately to the Dark Comet and exterminate them."

Ross was slightly confused. "The Dark Comet?"

We see some kind of comet pass by the planet.


	22. Part 5C The Race Darkmagicianmon vs Ross

Part 5C an Old Race Darkmagicianmon vs. Ross

Charles and Ross got out of Drake's computer into his lair.

"Uh oh." said Charles. "I don't like the looks of this place.

"Me neither." said Ross

Ross and Charles went outside to meet a figure. It was Juliet Gamer!

"Hey, Ross, Charles." said Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet, how you doing?" said Ross.

"I just arrived from a scary forest." said Juliet.

"We arrived from Drake's computer." said Charles.

"Wow." said Juliet.

They then notice a ship. And guess who was in it...

Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Gantz.

"Wow, guys." said Darkmagicianmon. "You must have had a lot of adventures."

Gantz were staring at Ross with an angry face.

"What?" Ross said.

"They still can't get over you not helping them." said Airnaruto.

"And we love you too." Gantz said sarcastically.

"Say, where does this ship go to?" asked Charles.

"Well, we just been called, to investigate the space colony ARK." said Darkmagicianmon.

"ARK?" Ross said.

"Yeah, want to come?" Airnaruto said.

"All right, I guess..." Ross said.

"We're going too." said Charles and Juliet.

"Settled then. ON TO NEW ISLAND!" Darkmagicianmon said.

Later...

**Area: the rocket heading towards ARK**

The rocket, property of the scientist, Wormtail96, Ross was on was heading towards New Island. ARK has been around for hundred of years. Even though, the lab professors managed to update the ARK according to year and process of the planet. Ross was also wondering about the space colony.

"ARK," he muttered. "This place is so familiar. But why?"

"This is…." Ross closed his eyes as he began to have more flashbacks. He remembered fighting a giant cannon.

"Alyssa?" Ross thought.

Then he had another picture in his head of some kind of escape pod that heading towards the planet. However, the pod seemed to have taken a beating.

"Died?" Ross said in disbelief.

His thinking was cut short when he heard Darkmagicianmon talking.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked.

Darkmagicianmon and Ross looked out the rocket and saw Black Hawks around the ARK.

"Looks like the adventure is heating up," Darkmagicianmon happily said. He was always ready for an adventure. "Time to ROCK N' ROLL!"

Darkmagicianmon looked at Ross. "Are you coming?"

Darkmagicianmon ran ahead. Ross stood behind for a minute but eventually followed the Digimon to the island.

**Area: the outskirts of New Island**

Ross found himself outside the island. The outskirts of the island contained floating platforms and debris that broke off from the island. In Ross's hands was a walkie talkie. Darkmagicianmon were speaking through the other side. He was bringing up memories.

"Ross, don't you remember?" Darkmagicianmon asked from the walkie talkie. "This was where you were created. And we found this space colony and raced for a while?"

"Well, this is just like old times." He said. "We're racing against each other to get a Life Aura as if it was racing to get lunch."

Ross landed on a platform and saw Dark's Eye.

"It is about time you showed up, Deoxys," the eye said.

Ross tried to hide his impatience.

"The ARK's defense system is keeping our attack forces out. Destroy them, and we will take the Island."

Ross ignored Dark's Eye request and continued his mission. Ross jumped up to another platform and saw robots attacking Black Hawks. Ross defeated the Black Hawks and continued. He jumped onto a higher platform and defeated more aliens.

After that, Ross saw this strange, green cylinder.

"HUH?"

Ross touched it and his body went sailing to the left. What he touched, was a gravity shifter. It changes the direction of gravity. He also saw Black Hawks flying on their sides.

"Whoa!" Ross said in shock.

Ross saw another one and it send him upward.

"It's been a long time since we've raced together up here," Darkmagicianmon commented through the talkie. "But it's time for us to get moving."

Ross landed on another platform and saw a launcher. He was launched to another cylinder and this one sends Ross downward.

"You know?" Ross wondered to himself. "Isn't a sudden change in gravity suppose do harm to you?"

Ross landed on another platform but above him a robot was hanging upside down.

"Weird." Ross muttered. "How come I'm the only one it's affecting? I guess I'm just special. And by special I mean cool and not special as in mentally slow."

Ross saw another green cylinder and jumped to it. He touched it and it sends him downward to another platform. Wario saw a escape rope and he jumped in. He came out and was now in the ark.

"Escape rope… the greatest way to travel."

Ross saw an alien hover disk. He jumped on to ride. In the next room, lava covered the floor. Ross used the disk to go across it safely.

"Good thing for this baby! Alien hover disk…..the next greatest way to travel."

Ross, still on the floating disk, went through another room filled with lava. He eventually made it to the other side of the room. Ross entered another room but he saw that the way out was too high for him to jump to. But he did saw black aliens beginning to attack him. Ross defeated the aliens and took their laser guns. A platform came down toward Ross and it carried him to the exit.

It was then Ross heard Darkmagicianmon again.

"What's wrong, Ross?" he said in a mockingly tone. "Can't keep up? I'm almost there."

Ross saw Black Hawks hovering in a line. He jumped on them as if they were stepping stones. When Ross jumped on the last one he became Hero Ross.

"Now it's time to sprint to the finish!" Darkmagicianmon said through the talkie.

"Fat chance! Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross then sped out of the castle and through the outskirts of it. He seemed to be flying over some kind of bar. While flying, Ross saw the blue planet below him.

"Such beauty," Ross thought happily.

Ross was heading towards the end. He could smell victory.

"No way is that digimon going to beat me. He's going down!"

But what he saw disturbed him. As Chaos Control was running out, Ross saw Darkmagicianmon holding the aqua Life Aura. Ross's Control ran out but, because of his surprise defeat, Ross went sailing and went crashing to a wall. Ross got back to walking and walked towards Darkmagicianmon.

"One Life Aura for me!"

"CRUD!" Ross yelled.

But Ross didn't complain for long when Darkmagicianmon gave the Aura to him.

"What?" Ross asked

"Well, you have four Aura's," Darkmagicianmon explained. "And you're looking for the rest so you can find answers. I thought it would have been selfish of me to keep the heart."

Ross was speechless. "Uh…….UH!"

"You're welcome, Ross. We've got to look for something that's in the island anyway. We'll meet back later. Good bye!" said Darkmagicianmon as he ran off.

**Area: Inside New Island**

Ross had received the fifth Life Aura. But he was still complaining.

"For crying out loud!" Ross angrily said. He was upset about everything mysterious happening to him. "What does this mean? Those flashbacks….that stupid Darkside's words about me not having a past? Nothing is making sense. I'm beginning to think none of it was even real."

However, one person was coming up to Ross that would cause him to change his mind. He was carrying a loaded handgun. It was the Gun Commander, but Ross didn't know that.

"It's been a long time, Ross," the Commander said as he pointed his gun at Ross.

Ross, of course, was the defensive. "What? Who are you, gramps! And how do you know my name?"

"I know you! Ross the pokemorph! You killed everyone I loved."

Ross was in disbelief. "I never killed anyone," he thought.

"My family…. And more importantly, Alyssa. I've been waiting all my life for this day!"

Ross was shocked beyond belief. "WHAT? Me killed Alyssa?"

The Commander began to tell his tale. He was at ARK. He looked as if he was in his mid twenties. We also see Alyssa. However, she looked only as if she was five. We see the commander holding Alyssa in his arms.

"Alyssa was like a daughter to me," the Commander explained. "She and few other great people were only family I knew. And because of you, Ross, she was killed."

The young Commander put Alyssa down. She began to wonder off. However, the Commander noticed someone through the glass window of a door. There were actually three people in there. A man, a Pokemorph, and more importantly…..

Darkrai!

The young Commander was horrified when he saw Darkrai holding the Pokemorph. Worse, the Pokemorph was a purple haired baby.

The Gun Commander continued speaking through voiceover. "Witnessing it all, the plan to create that horrifying evil demon that was you, the black creature, and your creator who unleashed it all."

When the Commander finished his story, Ross was too shock for words but he managed to speak.

"So, my creator made me….and Darkrai?"

The Commander was still furious. "You can't fool me. It's not just about Alyssa. Thanks to you, almost a decade later, everyone I knew and loved was killed when ARK destroyed because the soldiers were looking for you. Worst of all, my family. At long last, justice is served!"

The Commander now had his chance. He fired his gun at Ross to end his life.

But when he looked to see what happened, Ross wasn't there. He frantically searched in front of him to see where he was.

"If what you say is true," a voice said. "Then, for once, I will respectfully accept my fate."

It was Ross. He somehow managed to use Chaos Control and warp behind the Commander to avoid getting killed. Ross appeared to be in shame as he held his head down and his eyes closed. But the Commander was now curious.

"You mean to tell me you really don't remember anything?" he asked.

Ross began to walk away. "I just need more time to uncover the real truth."

As Ross walked away, the Commander looked at his gun. With guilt overwhelming him, he fell to his knees.


	23. Part 5D A promise remembered

Part 5D Saving the ARK, remembering a promise

Charles and Ross got out of Drake's computer into his lair.

"Uh oh." said Charles. "I don't like the looks of this place.

"Me neither." said Ross

Ross and Charles went outside to meet a figure. It was Juliet Gamer!

"Hey, Ross, Charles." said Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet, how you doing?" said Ross.

"I just arrived from a scary forest." said Juliet.

"We arrived from Drake's computer." said Charles.

"Wow." said Juliet.

They then notice a ship. And guess who was in it...

Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Gantz.

"Wow, guys." said Darkmagicianmon. "You must have had a lot of adventures."

Gantz were staring at Ross with an angry face.

"What?" Ross said.

"They still can't get over you not helping them." said Airnaruto.

"And we love you too." Gantz said sarcastically.

"Say, where does this ship go to?" asked Charles.

"Well, we just been called, to investigate the space colony ARK." said Darkmagicianmon.

"ARK?" Ross said.

"Yeah, want to come?" Airnaruto said.

"All right, I guess..." Ross said.

"We're going too." said Charles and Juliet.

"Settled then. ON TO ARK!" Darkmagicianmon said.

**Area: The rocket heading towards New Island**

The rocket, property of the scientist, Wormtail96, Ross was on was heading towards the ARK. ARK has been around for hundred of years. Ross, however, had more immediate matters at hand. The object that was powering the rocket was the aqua Life Aura.

"A Life Aura?" Ross said happily. "You guys must be poor comedians. This is like taking candy from baby. Of which I do _that_ too!"

However when Ross broke open the case containing the Life Aura, the ship began to rumble and the emergency lights flashed and the warning siren sounds.

"Oops."

"_Ross__! Help me!_" a sweet, female voice cried inside Ross's head.

It wasn't long when Ross had a flashback of him when he was young. He suddenly found himself at ARK, 50 years ago. He saw young 15 year old girl, with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols.

"Alyssa?" Young Ross asked.

"Please, Ross! I need your help!" she said as she grabbed Ross's hand. "Wormtail's experiments. Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"What?" Ross asked

"The research lab…it's going to be destroyed. Something must be done! Please, Ross I beg of you! Help Wormtail and those aboard the ARK! Please!"

Ross knew what to do.

"I'll be there, Alyssa. No matter what, I'll rescue Wormtail and the ARk."

Ross followed Alyssa to where she was talking about.

"Ross, this way," she said. "The experimental monsters are out of control. They're on a rampage. Please, you must protect the ARK!"

Ross went and saw the monster Alyssa was talking about. It was purple and transparent. It had a tail it walked on instead of feet. It also had long hands. And its appearance made seem it was female.

"The shadowy experiments are a by-product based off a demon king of an ancient culture." Alyssa explained.

Ross shuttered "Hate to wonder what would happen if that king was released."

The experiment stretched out its arms at Ross but Ross dodged and gave the creature a good hurting. Soon enough, the beast fell.

"Thank you! There are still more out there in the castle."

Ross and Alyssa went through another hallway and entered another room. They saw Gun soldiers fighting another experiment. The experiment took down the soldiers with ease. Ross managed to defeat the creature.

"Man," Ross said. "Poor guys."

Ross and Alyssa saw an elevator and the two hopped on it went up two stories. Ross saw an experiment and another elevator. Ross defeated the experiment.

"The research experiments….their eyes seem so sad," Alyssa sadly said.

"Yeah," Ross agreed.

Ross and Alyssa went up to the third story and headed inside another room. In the room was dynamite. The next room contained an experiment. Ross used the dynamite to blow up the monster.

"I knew I could count on you, Ross. I'm so sorry this all had to happen."

Ross felt happy. Someone said she could count on him. Ross and Alyssa went back to the elevator and went down to the first floor. They found themselves going through a long hallway. Ross saw two more research experiments and defeated them. When Ross exited the hallway, he was in another room that had two experiments. He managed to defeat both of them.

"Good job!" Alyssa rewarded.

They went through another long hallway where they saw three experiments. Ross defeated all three of them. When he was done, he saw the beauty of the island.

"Such a magnificent place," he thought. "I can't believe I once lived here."

Ross exited the hallway and saw another elevator and experiment. He defeated the experiment and went up the elevator.

"The research experiments are supposed to for the better of all kinds," Alyssa explained. But then she added. "Why are these awful monsters here?"

"I don't know," Ross said. "But they're going down!"

Ross saw and experiment above him and a pole before him. He climbed up the pole to defeat it. He went back down the pole and went to another elevator. He went up to the third floor and found two more experiments. He defeated them. He went back down to the first floor after he saw that Gun soldiers had the area defended pretty well. They entered another door and saw a fork in the hallway.

"Which way should we go?" Sarah wondered.

Ross suggested right. They entered a room with an experiment. Ross defeated it. He also found a grenade launcher to use. They went back to the fork and headed to the left. They saw soldiers trying ambush an experiment on the other side of a wall that had a hole in it.

"All these brave people!" Alyssa simply said.

Ross went through the hole and defeated the experiment.

"Good job, Ross!" the soldier said.

"Yeah," his partner agreed. "You're a good Pokemorph. Never change."

Ross felt proud. Maybe he realized helping people without any way to profit was a good thing. Ross and Sarah headed right. They entered a hallway that branched to two directions. Ross and Alyssa went left, since right leads to a dead end. Ross saw more soldiers trying take down an experiment. Ross used his grenade launcher to defeat the experiment.

"Ross, are you alright? There are only two of them left."

Ross felt giddy. They went right and entered another room. They saw the last two near dynamite. Ross shot at the dynamite. Its explosion caused the experiments to be destroyed. Alyssa was happy beyond belief.

"Oh, Ross thank you!" She cried happily.

"Glad I can be of help," he said. "It's like your letter said…" Then Ross pulled out a letter and read it. "Dear Ross, just a note to say, dress warmly, eat well, stay safe and sound, and keep smiling. You'll always be there for me. Signed, Alyssa."

Ross then began to have another flashback. This time young Ross was in some sort of escape pod. As for Alyssa…. She was falling down as if she was dying. And she was.

"Alyssa?" Ross said from inside the pod.

Unfortunately, Alyssa wasn't able to make it to the pod. She was dying but she remained happy. She crawled toward the pod Ross was in and spoke to him.

"Ross," she said. "You have to go. The fate of everyone depends on….you."

Those were her last words.

"ALYSSA!" Ross shouted as his escape pod made a course towards the planet.

Ross flashed out of his flashback.

"Alyssa," he sadly muttered.

Adult Ross managed to find himself with Darkmagicianmon. The double team were running through one outer area of ARK. Darkmagicianmon noticed something in the black, starry sky.

"Ross, look up there."

They did so and saw a black comet that passing by.

"What's that?" Ross asked.

"Every thirty years, that Dark comet passes by this planet." Darkmagicianmon answered. "Hey, do you think that those black aliens are connected to that comet somehow?"

"Dark…Comet?" Ross said. He collapsed on the floor holding his head with his hand. Darkmagicianmon looked concerned.

"Ross, are you alright?"

Ross was alright but he had a thought. "I think you're right, Darkmagicianmon. I can somehow sense that they're up there."

Ross stood back up. "That is where the answers are. I'm going to that comet."

Darkmagicianmon thought it was good idea to go up there too. So Ross headed for the comet with his friend and teammate to find his true destiny.


	24. Part 5E Ross's Horrible Discovery

Part 5E Ross's Horrible Discovery

**Area: Drake's base in a forest**

All was quiet around the base. You could tell that it was Drake's base due to the fact that his faces were plastered on almost everything. Around this time, Ross, using Chaos Control, teleported to the base.

"Warping is fun!" Ross thought with his eyes closed.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw someone who had the same eyes he had.

"What?" he thought still.

When he looked to see who it was, it was extremely disturbing for Ross. For the person having eyes similar to Ross's…..

Was someone that looked Ross!

"What the?" Ross shouted. He backflipped away. There standing before him, were a lot of Ross's standing in a line.

"How can this be?" Ross said to the other Ross's. "Who are you?"

However, the other Ross's seemed to be incapable of speech because they didn't answer back. Ross soon heard Drake as Duskmon flying over. Drake didn't notice THE Ross.

"Attention, Deoxys Androids!" the Drake said. "The Darkfleet is strong but those black aliens are formidable foes. I'm returning to base to devise a new plan."

Drake flew away; Ross was still shocked with disbelief.

"Deoxys….Android?" he said to himself. "Could I possibly…. be one too?"

A few minutes later, Ross was in another area of the base. Gun robots were fighting Drake's forces. Ross saw a blimp flying in a distance. But Ross ran into a 2 old enemies. It's Omaddon and Johan!

"Hi-ya, Ross, What'cha doing?" Omaddon asked.

"Get away from me Darkside's!" Ross ordered.

"Not before I ask for help!" Johan explained. "Drake needs to get back home. He needs to restore order there. Can you help me destroy these robots that are on Drake's tail."

"Give me some info!" Ross demanded. He wanted to know about the androids.

"NO!" they both rejected.

"Screw you and Drake Darkstar!" Ross fumed and he stormed off.

Ross ran further. He avoided two ghosts who charged at him. It wasn't very long when Ross ran into another person. It is E-123 Omega! He see's Ross.

Omega said, "Are you the original"

Ross nodded his head.

Omega offered a mission. "If you are searching for that Darkstar, he's in that blimp. If you have a need to confront him, then help me ground his vessel."

Ross thought for a moment. He sure wanted to bring Drake down, but he thought doing that might kill him and then Ross will never get the answers he needs.

"We'll see," Ross said.

Ross and Omega defeated some ghosts that were attacking them. The blimp was now going higher.

"Blimp ascending," Omega pointed out.

However, Ross took a lower path and jump on Gun robots as stepping stones.

"Hey, we're here to help them, not kill them!" Omega ordered.

Ross and Omega saw a rail.

"This rail can be used for grinding," Omega explained.

Ross eventually got on the rail and grind on it. Omega was using the actual method of grinding.

They finished their grinding session and saw the Blimp float through a tunnel. Ross and Omega defeated some ghosts blocking their path. Defeating caused the door they were guarding to open. Ross and the Robot entered and found more ghosts. They defeated them with ease. Ross even took a grenade launcher. After that, Ross Androids jumped down and attack.

"Grr!" Ross growled.

The Ross Androids began to fire missiles. Ross and Omega with him dodged them with ease. Ross used the grenade launcher to defeat the A.I. foes.

The floor rise and Ross and Omega went to the exit. They saw a rocket and grabbed on to get a ride to the other side. They saw ghosts battling a soldier who was in a giant robot walker. Ross ignored them but Omega wanted to defeat some ghosts.

Ross saw the blimp still flying by. Ross and the Robot saw two paths: An upper route and a lower route. They took the lower route. Ross jumped on some Gun robots to get across to the next platform.

"We are here to face Drake," Omega said.

Ross saw a platform elevating upward. He and the other five got on and went up. They saw ghosts blocking the entrance. Ross defeated all of them with one blast of the launcher. The door opened and Ross entered.

"How a base this large does not remains undetected?" Omega asked.

Ross shrugged.

They entered the door and fought more Ross Androids. Ross couldn't target them very well so he decided hand to hand combat. But that didn't work either sense the androids could also use his attacks. Omega fired his weapons.

"Must be a defected unit!" Omega said.

"Easy to say that because they WEREN'T YOUR COPY!" Ross yelled.

Ross and the Robot that were with him exited the room and grind down another rail. The blimp was also floating below.

"Blimp is descending!" Omega said.

"I'm not blind!" Ross said.

Ross and the Robot grind the rail and entered another room.

Ross and the Robot had to fight one more trio of Ross Androids. However, Ross had defeated enough robots and ghosts to use Psycho Boost and Chaos Control. He was glowing an immense purple.

"What's going on?" Ross said. But then he felt power floating though him. "Aww well doesn't matter. Here it comes. Chaos…..BOOST!"

Ross then zipped off in super speed with Omega hanging on. And while he was doing that, everything was being destroyed within a twenty yard radius of an intense. When Ross stopped, he turned around to see the destruction he has caused.

"Chaos Boost?" Omega said.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that name. It's the name I made! Chaos Boost! Not a bad name to be honest."

Ross and Omega saw the entrance to another room. This entrance was different because the Great Pumpkin's head was atop it. The room was just a big room with and round, elevated platform in the middle. Ross also saw the blimp floating to building's back end. Ross and the five entered the room. Omega sensed someone.

"I found Drake! He's approaching this direction." Omega answered.

He was right too. Drake appeared before the two. He was carrying a large mace. Drake also had some of his minions with them. When he saw Ross and the Robot, he scoffed.

"Ross and Omega?" Drake said. "Why you traitors? You two are going to stop ME? Why don't you two get out of my way!"

Omega got on the defense but Ross held his arm in front of him to stop. Ross only had one question he want the answer too.

"Drake Darkstar," Ross desperately said. "I need to know. Those androids that looked like me, am I one of them too?"

Drake's answer will change Ross's view on life.

"Yes."

"What?" Ross said in total disbelief.

"You and Omega are my creation's," Drake explained. "But you betrayed me by still being alive. So now, I will destroy you both turning you into scrap metal!"

Ross was speechless. Omega however, was ready for battle.

"Darkside, I will defeat you once and for all!"

"This is what you get for turning against your master!" Drake roared.

Drake blew stream of fire at his enemies. Ross and Omega dodged the flames.

"I'm going in!" said Omega.

Ross and Omega couldn't attack Drake yet, because Drake was out of there reach standing on the higher platform. Ross Androids threw missiles while ghosts with grenade launchers also attacked. Ross defeated some ghosts and took their grenade launchers. Ross saw a rocket on one end of the room. Omega was busy fighting the androids.

Ross went straight to the rocket while avoiding Drake's fire breath. Ross grabbed the rocket and went flying high. Ross then used a parachute to float down to safety while firing grenades at Drake.

"Ugh! Know your place android!" Drake yelled.

Ross continued to fire grenades. Omega had just defeated the last henchmen. Drake was now steamed.

"That's it!" Drake said. "No more Mr. Nice Darkside!"

Drake jumped up in the air and came crashing down, mace first.

"Lights out!"

Ross and Omega jumped out of the way. Omega fired his blaster to shock Drake

"Argh!" Drake yelled.

Drake spat more fire but Omega dodged it. Ross fired more grenades at Drake's back.

"No way, inferiors will defeat me!" Drake gloated. He blew more fire but Ross and Omega dodged it and moved behind Drake.

"Where'd you go?" Drake wondered.

Ross fired more grenades at Drake's back. Drake has had enough.

"Next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Just you wait and see."

Drake ran off. The aqua Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"An android? Me? You're lying!" Ross said.

Moments later, Ross was standing by himself on the outskirts of Drake's base. Omega went ahead to see where Drake was hiding. While standing there, Ross began to act funny.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm!" he laughed that was kind of twisted.

Ross then began to have another flashback. He was having a flashback of him and Darkmagicianmon fighting a giant monster. He also then had another flashback of falling down to earth. Ross then realized what happened.

"Everything is starting to make sense," Ross thought. "This Ross the Pokemorph everyone keeps referring to, is that purple haired boy. And now he's dead by the hands of some ugly monster. I must be the original copy. I must be the first android Drake created. And that's why my memories are gone. They weren't real. They were just implants of Drake's from his own schemes. We'll anyway; I now know what I have to do."

Ross looked north to where Omega went off to. "Darkstar! I'm sending you straight to the demonic place you created me from!" Ross ran off to find Drake.


	25. Part 6A Ross the Demonic Villian

Part 6A Ross the Demonic Villain

**Area: Gun Fortress**

Ross was at the Gun Base. Like any other military base, it was your typical secretive base full of weaponry, computers, and army equipment. This was also Gun's last stand as the Black Arms have now infiltrated the fortress. Now this is where Ross will begin to cast the Revelation upon the humans. However, as strange as it seemed, Ross started attacking the aliens. Ross took out two soldiers that were defending the entrance.

"Pathetic!" Ross muttered.

While ran through a hallway and was in supply hall with aliens fighting soldiers. Ross took down the soldiers and continued.

"Boy, I love destroying things!" Ross said.

Then, Ross felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a gold locket, and a letter.

Ross read the letter. "Dear Ross, just a note to say, dress warmly, eat well, stay safe and sound, and keep smiling. You'll always be there for me. Signed, Alyssa."

Ross gasped. "I… had a family tree?" Then he realized. "Probably, this Darkrai person was saying that there were more Pokemorphs than just me."

Ross then wondered. "I wonder if he'll take me to my family."

While running through another supply hall, Ross took down more soldiers. It was then he became Dark Ross. Ross ran through another hallway and saw Dark's Eye.

"Ross. This is the last strong hold of the human army. Destroy the core of the base and then the planet will be completely defenseless."

"Yesss!" Ross hissed.

Dark Ross ran over a suspended platform that hovering over some kind of blue electricity. Ross soon arrived to another room that was storage for tanks. Ross then climbed up the spiral path in the center. He saw two manned Gun robots at a distance firing at him.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast destroyed the robots and Dark Ross reverted back to normal Ross. Ross saw a pulley and he grabbed on to get to the next path. He went right through a door and saw Juliet.

"Not now!" Ross answered

Ross left Juliet. Ross then ran through a high security area. He saw cameras looking at him. And they when they did, the fired ammo at Ross. Ross ran as fast as he could to avoid it.

"WHOA!" Ross shouted.

Ross exited the security area and entered a large room. At a distance, he saw a giant blue object on top of a giant pedestal. Also, many robots were guarding it. Ross ran up and defeated one of the robots. He took its gun that fired fire. Ross then began to shoot at the remaining robots. Halfway, he became Dark Ross again.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast destroyed the rest of the robots. Dark's Eye explained that blue thing is the Mother Computer. Ross fired the gun at it to destroy it.

"That is but the first of many," Dark's Eye explained. "Keep going."

Ross grabbed a pole and slid down to reach a lower level. Ross saw a pulley and grabbed on for a ride. He rode over the electricity without fear. Soon, Ross had to get off and then take out some manned robots while floating over fans.

"Destroy those insolent fools!" Dark's Eye commented.

Ross was thirsty destruction. Every attack he made quenched his nightmarish thirst. Ross went up a spiral path to find more manned robots. Ross shot every single one of them down. He saw a pulley that led up. He grabbed on and the pulley pulled them up to a higher platform. He went through another hallway and saw a rocket. He grabbed the rocket and was launched very far. He had to let go though but there was parachutes for Ross. He descended slowly to the bottom. Also, he was shooting at the soldiers who were trying to shoot back.

After they got to the bottom they saw two paths. An upper and lower path. Dark's Eye suggested the lower path. Ross did as so but the lower path was under high security.

"Not again!" Ross growled.

Ross avoided the camera to avoid getting attacked. When he exited the area, he was in another room that contained the Mother Computer. But like the first one, it was protected by robots. The robots weren't no match for Ross though as he became Dark Ross. Bullets couldn't harm him.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed the remaining robots. The Mother Computer was defenseless. Ross destroyed it with no problem.

"The second target has been destroyed," the eye. "With are armies spreading out all over the world, the sub creature resistance will soon crumble!"

Ross reverted from his Dark form, but he was still itching for destruction.

"One more!" he thought. "Then this planet is ours!"

Ross continued north. Ross had to continue busting through doors because they kept closing in front of his face. And he also destroyed robots that were set to stop him. Eventually, Ross ran through another path where he arrived to another hanging pulley. He grabbed on and went spiraling down. He had to avoid soldiers firing at them.

"Just admit it!" Ross yelled to the soldiers. "This planet is screwed!

Ross had to swing the pulley to avoid getting shot and also avoid laser defenses. Luckily, Ross made it to the bottom unharmed. Ross had to grind on a rail on his feet.

Ross avoided the rails that led to a laser and arrived to another fork that leads upper or lower. Doom's Eye suggested the lower path.

"Perfect!" Ross said.

Again, the path was under maximum security and this time, soldiers were there too. But they couldn't stop Ross. Ross rammed into the soldiers and knocked them out cold. When Ross exited the security area, the last Mother Computer was in his reach. But first he had to make it pass a truckload of robots. However, as luck or curse, depending on your view, would have it, when Ross defeated the first robot, he became Dark Ross.

"YES!" Ross roared.

Ross then began to fire his gun at every robot. One by one, the robots fell and became scrap. When the last robot was gone, the Mother Computer was defenseless.

"This is it!" Ross said. "Psycho…..BOOST!"

The last Mother Computer was destroyed.

"Now this planet is mine!" Dark's Eye said.

The pink Life Aura floated towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"FINALLY!" Ross roared. "The sub creature resistance has been crushed!"

A few minutes later, Ross found himself standing before Darkmagicianmon, and some kind of giant robot. The robot looked humanoid with the exception of the lack of feet. The robot hovered in the air. Darkmagicianmon looked mad at Ross. He knew that the only reason the aliens had the advantage was because Ross was working with them. Darkmagicianmon figured if he takes's out the trump card, the aliens will slowly lose. Ross remained unfazed.

"Get out of my way!" Ross ordered.

"Ross!" Darkmagicianmon said. "I can't let you go! Not like this!"

"You," someone from inside the robot, named Diablon, yelled. It was Gun Commander but Ross didn't know it. "You're the one who destroyed New Island and killed everyone on it. It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Ross simply snickered. "Alright! I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order and justice to the Humans. These lowly, hypocritical Human. Those hypocrites don't value life. There gonna pay! Pay with their lives for what they done!"

"YOU?" the Commander said with disbelief

Ross than looked towards Darkmagicianmon. "Darkmagicianmon? If you try to stop me, I'LL DESTROY YOU TOO!"

The battle began for the fate of the world.

"This is for my family. And for Alyssa!" the Commander said. "I'll settle this once and for all with my own hands!"

Darkmagicianmon also added something. "I never thought I would have to take you down like this. But I must!"

Ross ran and then jumped up to punch Diablon's lower area. But Diablon was protected by a golden shield so it didn't affect him.

"Damn it!!" Ross said before Darkmagicianmon hit him with his staff.

While in the air, Diablon fired a laser. It missed but Ross noticed something. When Diablon fired the laser, it had to put its shield down. Ross then knew what he had to do.

Darkmagicianmon tried to hit Ross again, but Ross again dodged it and jumped on Darkmagicianmon's head. Ross flew towards Diablon while avoiding its laser. Ross then rapidly punches Diablon on its head.

Diablon managed to put its shields back up again, so Ross couldn't attack. Ross performed the same trick again to lure Diablon. He jumped onto Hank's head to get higher and attacked Diablon when it tried to attack him. Ross Seismic Tossed Diablon's head. Diablon went floating towards the ground but it was still fighting.

"You're pretty good," Darkmagicianmon admitted. "But no more games!"

Diablon tried to swipe its hand at Ross but Ross jumped up and attack's Diablon again. But Diablon still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

"Anti-matter Cannon…. FIRE!"

Ross knew what that was. Ross ran far from Diablon. Darkmagicianmon chased after him. White energy spread out around Diablon. Luckily, the energy didn't reach Ross. Darkmagicianmon used a Dark Magic attack at Ross. Ross dodged it. Diablon came hovering up to the fight.

"Energy charge commencing," the Commander said. "Just you wait Ross!"

Diablon swiped fired another laser but Ross dodged it and attack Diablon again.

"The ironic thing is," Ross started. "YOU'RE a sitting duck when YOU attack!"

The Commander was now furious. Also, Diablon was beginning to weaken. Ross also had one more thing up his sleeve, but he needed to get ready.

Ross jumped on Darkmagicianmon's head to gain height to attack Diablon again. He rapidly punched Diablon's head again. Ross saw a lone fire gun. He picked it up and fired at Darkmagicianmon. But Darkmagicianmon flew out of the way. Diablon was ready.

"Charge complete! Now it's time to end this!"

Ross knew what he had to he fired the gun at Diablon.

"Anti-matter Cannon….FIRE!"

White energy spread out around Diablon again. Ross ran away from the radius of the blast just in time.

Darkmagicianmon wasn't so lucky.

Ross glowed red.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The explosion damaged Diablon. It was then a downhill battle for the hero side. Since Dark Ross was invincible, Diablon could not hurt him. Also Dark Ross kept firing his gun at Diablon to keep the darkness flowing through him. In the end, Diablon collapsed from after Ross performed a final Psycho Boost.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

Ross emerged victorious. He walked up to the unconscious Darkmagicianmon.

"Pathetic Humans cannot stop ME!"

Darkmagicianmon was lying across the floor. The wrecked Diablon was collapse behind him. As Darkmagicianmon lay before Ross's feet, the last heart, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well.

"Finally! I've got all the Life Auras!" Ross announced.

Darkmagicianmon regained conscious. But he couldn't believe that Ross was with the aliens. He only had to ask one question.

"Ross?" he said. "What are you gonna do with them?"

Ross said there silently for a moment. But he then knew exactly what to do with them. "I'm Ross the Pokemorph. I was born to bring order and judgment to the sub creatures. With the power of these Life Auras, I'm going to destroy this DAMNED planet. This is WHO I AM!"

Ross then began to evilly laugh. The world was in the beginning of its rapture and its annihilation.


	26. Part 6B Ross the Cold Dictator

**Part 6B: Mewtwo! The Cold Dictator**

**Area: Psychic Management Fortress**

Ross was at the Gun Base. Like any other military base, it was your typical secretive base full of weaponry, computers, and army equipment. This was also Psychic Management's last stand as the Black Arms have now infiltrated the fortress. Now this is where Mewtwo will begin to cast the Revelation upon the sub creatures. However, as strange as it seemed, Mewtwo started attacking the aliens. Ross took out two aliens that were near the entrance.

The soldiers were baffled at this because they heard from their superiors that Ross was attacking them. Ross left the dumfounded soldiers behind but first too the aliens' laser guns. While ran through a hallway and was in supply hall with aliens fighting soldiers. Ross took down the aliens and continued.

"Man…" Ross thought. "For some weird reason, I look pure evil, but there's a bit of good inside me."

Then, Ross felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a gold locket, and a letter.

Ross read the letter. "Dear Ross, just a note to say, dress warmly, eat well, stay safe and sound, and keep smiling. You'll always be there for me. Signed, Alyssa and the Pokemorph family tree."

Ross gasped. "I… had a family tree?" Then he realized. "Probably, this Darkrai person was saying that there were more Pokemorph's than just me."

Then, Ross thought, "I'll just tell him I'm not interested."

While running through another supply hall, Ross took down more aliens. Ross ran through another hallway and saw Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys. This is the last strong hold of the sub creature army. Destroy the core of the base and then the planet will be completely defenseless."

"No thanks! I don't really feel like it!" Ross back sassed.

"WHAT?" Dark's Eye said as Ross left him.

Ross ran over a suspended platform that hovering over some kind of blue electricity. Ross soon arrived to another room that was storage for tanks. Ross saw black aliens appearing. He defeated them one by one. He began to glow blue. He became Hero Ross.

"Or as Darkrai would have called it, 'Psycho Ross!" he muttered. "Oh well. Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross blasted through part of the fortress. But he seemed to have grabbed onto to someone along the way.

"Hey? Who am I holding?" Ross asked.

"It's me!" said a very familiar voice.

However, Ross couldn't stop his high speed flight at the moment. But when he did he realized what he was holding on to was Juliet Gamer.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"We never thought you would ask." She said.

"Maybe it would be better if I hadn't asked." Said Ross darkly.

Juliet said. Then she turned to Ross. "We're here to help these army men fight off the aliens. They're after the Life Aura stored in the subterranean level of this fortress. We can't let them have it."

Ross decided to help find it only if he kept it. and Juliet agreed.

Then, along with Ross, Juliet found them standing in front of a hanging pulley that was over blue electricity. Ross and Juliet grabbed on and went for a ride. They rode over the electricity without fear.

"Hey why you are here this is pretty dangerous" said Ross

"Hey did you know that people like Darkmagicianmon had to be rescued by a girl at some point." Said Juliet

Ross and Juliet went up a spiral path to find more manned robots. Ross and Juliet avoided them and headed left. They saw a pulley that led up. They grabbed on and the pulley pulled them up to a higher platform. They went through another hallway and saw a rocket. They grabbed the rocket and were launched very far. They had to let go though but there was parachutes for them. They descended slowly to the bottom.

After they got to the bottom they saw two paths: An upper and lower path.

"I'm pretty sure the bottom path is more dangerous. It's under maximum security. We're better off taking the upper route," Juliet explained.

They grabbed a pulley that went to the upper route. Ross busted down doors and saw defeated aliens that were near by. Juliet saw a giant blue thing on top of something else.

"Hey, Ross, look at this." Juliet said. "That's where they keep a Mother Computer. If we went down there, we would've died by now."

Ross had to continue busting through doors because they kept closing in front of his face. Also he had to avoid attacking robots. Eventually, Ross and Juliet ran through another path where they arrived to another hanging pulley. They grabbed on and went spiraling down. They had to avoid soldiers firing at them.

"STOP THAT! WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!" Juliet shouted.

Ross had to swing the pulley to avoid getting shot and also avoid laser defenses. Luckily, they both made it to the bottom unharmed. Ross had to grind on a rail on his feet, while carrying Juliet

Ross avoided the rails that led to a laser and arrived to another fork that leads upper or lower. Juliet said it was safer to take the upper. They jumped onto bars to get up to the upper path. Ross had to bust through doors and avoid robots. After that, Ross had to run through more doors that sealed off. After about busting one hundred doors however, Ross and Juliet saw the pink Life Aura.

"That Aura belongs to GUN! We must protect it," Juliet said.

Ross grabbed the Aura. "I will not allow those creatures to take this Heart!"

Ross was taking a look at the pink Aura.

"Only one Life Aura left," he said to himself.

Juliet scoffed.

"Oh, sure, what's going to happen? Is some weird black person suddenly going to appear yelling that Ross disobeyed his orders?" She said.

"YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!" When Ross heard that boom, he put the Aura away. There floating down before him was the real Darkrai.

Juliet was staring with their mouths dropped opened.

Ross, ignoring her, was on the defensive but he had to something to say.

"Yeah, well no one tells ME what to do if I don't wanna do it! I need these Auras to recover my memories and my past. If you want me helping you do a few stupid errands for the Aura, I will do it. But once there all mine, I'm going to say 'forget you!'"

Juliet was staring at Ross at shock.

Darkrai was still angry. "What do you think a nobody like yourself could accomplish on your own? Let me show you that those who commit mutiny against ME will see no mercy. And do not defy me again."

The battle began.

"Now I will end you pathetic attempts to defy me. And you miserable existence," Darkrai

"He's the one behind all of this terror. Ross, we need to stop him!" Juliet exclaimed.

Due to Darkrai launching the first attack. "On guard. Swift Strike!"

An energy shaped like a purple boomerang went flying towards Ross and Juliet. Both of them jumped over it with ease. Juliet tried to attack Dark's body, but nothing happened.

"Aw!" Juliet moaned.

Ross threw a Shadow Ball at Black Doom's head. And that seemed to have done some damage. Darkrai disappeared and reappeared in another area. He then fired meteors at the foursome.

"Be gone!" he said.

Juliet and Ross avoided the attack. Juliet drew up a mallet on top of Darkrai head, which hurt really hard. Darkrai disappeared and reappeared to fire flames.

"Take this!"

Ross and Juliet avoided the attack. And they both attacked Darkrai together. Ross then saw a lone hand gun that fired fire. He grabbed it.

Darkrai reappeared but there were two of them. Both of them fired the boomerang attack too. Both heroes jumped over them with ease. Juliet aimed a laser gun at Dark's head too. It hurt. And it disappeared. Ross shot the second one and it was the real Darkrai.

Darkrai did his disappearing trick again. This time he and his hologram fired a combination of meteors and the boomerang attack. Ross fired at the second one again because he knew that the last Darkrai to attack was the real one.

"Humph!" Darkrai said. 'Your power has increased quite a bit. Now I will show you no mercy."

Darkrai disappeared again. This time, three Darkrai's appeared. They each fired different attacks. Juliet had to move out of the way. Ross, however, avoided the attacks and became Hero Ross again.

"Yeah, baby!" Ross gloated.

Now, Darkrai's attacks now bounced off Ross like a piece of rubber. Ross rapidly fired his gun at Darkrai's to keep feeding his energy heroic power. Darkrai disappeared and this time, five Dooms reappeared.

"Juliet, you need to go!" Ross ordered.

"But…" Juliet said.

"But nothing! Just go!" Ross said.

"No, Ross! We're a team, remember? Team Revenge? Me and you? Without you Ross." Juliet said.

Ross looked at Juliet with an evil look.

"I have no friends."

Juliet was shocked.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross managed to slow time down to a near complete stop. He saw everything move extremely slower. But he was able to rapidly bombard the real Darkrai with fire.

Soon enough, Darkrai was defeated.

"GAh," he said while falling to the floor. "You….traitor….do not think that this is over."

"Sorry to disappoint. But this is the END!" Ross thought.

Darkrai was lying before Ross's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well. Ross finally finished his adventure.

"Finally! I've got all the Life Aura's!" Ross announced.

Darkrai didn't want to think Ross beaten him. So he said, "Deoxys…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will rise again."

However, Ross had more selfish things to say. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. The ultimate warrior born to rule all. And with the power of these Auras, I'm gonna conquer the universe. This is WHO I AM!" he said in an evil tone.

Ross then laughed an evil laugh. He knew that taking over the world be easy start to his universal rule.

Juliet, who had just gone through a window, sighed. Her good friend was no more.


	27. Part 6C Ross the Dark Servant

**Part 6C: Ross! The Dark Servant**

**Area: Dark Comet**

Dark Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Ross had gotten this far, he's not turning back now.

Ross held the locket (which had no picture in it), he saw earlier. Ross also held a letter, which he found in his pocket on the way to the Dark Comet.

It read… "Dear Mewtwo, just a note to say, dress warmly, eat well, stay safe and sound, and keep smiling. You'll always be there for me. Signed, Alyssa and the Pokemorph family tree."

Ross could hardly believe that he had a family tree, until all of a sudden, he had another flashback. Ross was saving Alyssa and the soldiers, and in one room, Ross looked inside and saw a bunch of Pokemorph's being killed.

"But that's impossible." Ross thought. "I am the only one… aren't I?"

Then Ross arrived at his destination… the Dark Comet.

Inside the Black Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid. Also, this part of the Black Comet mostly took place over some kind of strange liquid. Ross arrived to the Dark Comet to already find Dark's Eye waiting for him.

"Deoxys," it said. "Those humans are trying to ruin our base. Exterminate those vermin, once and for all!"

Ross saw that he couldn't swim across the toxic liquid because it would have killed him. However, he did see a lone alien disk. Or Air Saucers as Dark's Eye called it. He hopped on and glided over the 'water.'

Ross saw that Gun robots were battling alien worms. Ross banked right to get to a path that robots were on. Ross defeated a robot and took its Missile Launcher.

"Yes, that's it," Dark's Eye commented. "Put every one of these pathetic weaklings down!"

Ross jumped over a gap of the toxic to get to another area. Ross fired missiles to defeat two more robots. Ross went to the right to find a giant, manned robot.

"So," Dark's Eye said. "The humans decided to play their hand? Go! Show them your true power Ross."

Ross fired the Missile Launcher again to defeat the robot with ease. Ross ran left to defeat two more robots.

"These humans are such cowards," Ross spat. "Relying on machinery to do their dirty work. If it were me, I would have used flesh and blood for bait."

Ross got on another Air Saucer and jumped down to cross the toxic. Ross headed up to a dry path and defeated two more robots. Ross became Dark Ross. He also saw an old friend.

It was Airnaruto and he looked scared to death.

"This is the final showdown," Airnaruto said to himself. "I will destroy this comet!"

Then, he felt a tap on his shoulders. They turned to see Dark Ross.

"Boo," Ross muttered.

Silence. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Airnaruto screamed and he went running away.

Dark Ross laughed and continued. He went upward to find a robot.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed the robot like glass. Ross continued through an alien tunnel with tentacles sticking out. At the end, Ross had to stop because the Comet's liquid. However, Ross saw two alien disks and he got on one. Ross rode over the liquid and avoided the worms.

Ross ran through another alien tunnel to find a dead end blocked by the liquid and an Air Saucer. He made it to the other side. Ross saw a lone Black Arm soldier wearing an orange uniform. He defeated it.

"Do not attack our soldiers!" the eye complained.

However, defeating the alien made the path rise up to get to the other side. Ross ran up the new path until he saw yellow light in the shape of a Warp Point.

"They even have Warp Points in this Comet?" Ross thought. "Awesome!"

He jumped in. When he exited he saw a lone robot. He defeated the robot.

"Well done, Deoxys"

Ross hopped onto an Air Saucer he saw and jumped down to ride the toxic. He avoided alien soldiers and alien worms. They weren't bothering him and vice versa. Ross arrived to a new path to see robots battling a Black Arm craft.

"Friend or foe means nothing to us," Dark's Eye explained about his race. "We are merciless to the end."

"Cool!" Ross thought.

Ross defeated three robots that were firing at the ship. Mewtwo ran north to find a manned robot waiting for him.

"Mere children's toys. CRUSH THEM!" Dark's Eye ordered.

Ross did as and fired missiles at the robot. The robot exploded. Ross was out of ammo from his missile launcher but he now picked up a new weapon from the manned robot. It was large gun that fired blue lighting.

"Sweet!" Ross said.

He continued north to find toxic standing between him and the next path. However, he saw an Air Saucer and went for a ride. He glided over the toxic and made it to the next path where robots were residing. When Ross defeated the first one, he became Dark Ross again. Ross smirked.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The explosion destroyed some robots at a distance. Ross ran further to find more waiting for him. He performed another Psycho Boost to defeat the remaining stragglers. Ross arrived to another warp Point shaped light. He jumped in.

He emerged from the other side to already find an Air Saucer. He hopped on it and glided over the toxic. He defeated another manned robot.

"I guess the guys who are piloting those giant walkers are the only brave people to come up here," Ross insulted.

Ross went through another alien tunnel. When he exited the tunnel, Ross saw manned robots fighting Black Arm soldiers that were also on disks. Ross went to help. He managed to defeat most of the robots. However, some of the robots damaged Ross's air saucer. Ross continued on defeating robots that were hovering over the toxic and the ones that were on bridges higher.

"Half still remain," the eye said. "Hurry up!"

Eventually, Ross made it to another Warp Point and jumped in. He jumped out to run through another path. He avoided large moving weights and alien mines. He also ran down a spiral path that contained more robots. Ross avoided them. At the bottom of the path was a door and Ross went through it to find more robots.

"More meat!" Ross said.

He used his electric gun to defeat every robot that was standing in his path. Eventually after destroying all of the robots, Ross saw another Air Saucer to ride on. He hopped on went north to find Black Arm soldiers shooting at him.

"Hey, you jerk!" Ross yelled.

Ross had to shoot all of the aliens and it opened a path forward.

"What are you doing you traitor?" Dark's Eye said.

Ross simply continued. But first he said. "Well, they started it!"

Ross went through another path to find more robots. Ross defeated every single one of them to get to the right. He entered the next path and defeated another robot.

"Find the last one, and finish him off!" Dark's Eye said.

It wasn't that hard to do either. Ross saw a manned robot firing at the Black Arms. The soldier didn't notice Ross. Ross shot at the robot to defeat it.

"Well done, Deoxys," the eye congratulated.

The pink Life Aura floated towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Let the humans await their final judgment day," Ross sneered.

A few minutes later, Ross found himself standing before Darkmagicianmon, and some kind of giant robot. The robot looked humanoid with the exception of the lack of feet. The robot hovered in the air. Darkmagicianmon looked mad at Ross. He knew that the only reason the aliens had the advantage was because Ross was working with them. Darkmagicianmon figured if he takes's out the trump card, the aliens will slowly lose. Ross remained unfazed.

"Get out of my way!" Ross ordered.

"Ross!" Darkmagicianmon said. "I can't let you go! Not like this!"

"You," someone from inside the robot, named Diablon, yelled. It was Gun Commander but Ross didn't know it. "You're the one who destroyed ARK and killed everyone on it. It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Ross simply snickered. "Alright! I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order and justice to the Humans. These lowly, hypocritical Human. Those hypocrites don't value life. There gonna pay! Pay with their lives for what they done!"

"YOU?" the Commander said with disbelief

Ross than looked towards Darkmagicianmon. "Darkmagicianmon? If you try to stop me, I'LL DESTROY YOU TOO!"

The battle began for the fate of the world.

"This is for my family. And for Alyssa!" the Commander said. "I'll settle this once and for all with my own hands!"

Darkmagicianmon also added something. "I never thought I would have to take you down like this. But I must!"

Ross ran and then jumped up to punch Diablon's lower area. But Diablon was protected by a golden shield so it didn't affect him.

"Damn it!!" Ross said before Darkmagicianmon hit him with his staff.

While in the air, Diablon fired a laser. It missed but Ross noticed something. When Diablon fired the laser, it had to put its shield down. Ross then knew what he had to do.

Darkmagicianmon tried to hit Ross again, but Ross again dodged it and jumped on Darkmagicianmon's head. Ross flew towards Diablon while avoiding its laser. Ross then rapidly punches Diablon on its head.

Diablon managed to put its shields back up again, so Ross couldn't attack. Ross performed the same trick again to lure Diablon. He jumped onto Hank's head to get higher and attacked Diablon when it tried to attack him. Ross Seismic Tossed Diablon's head. Diablon went floating towards the ground but it was still fighting.

"You're pretty good," Darkmagicianmon admitted. "But no more games!"

Diablon tried to swipe its hand at Ross but Ross jumped up and attack's Diablon again. But Diablon still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

"Anti-matter Cannon…. FIRE!"

Ross knew what that was. Ross ran far from Diablon. Darkmagicianmon chased after him. White energy spread out around Diablon. Luckily, the energy didn't reach Ross. Darkmagicianmon used a Dark Magic attack at Ross. Ross dodged it. Diablon came hovering up to the fight.

"Energy charge commencing," the Commander said. "Just you wait Ross!"

Diablon swiped fired another laser but Ross dodged it and attack Diablon again.

"The ironic thing is," Ross started. "YOU'RE a sitting duck when YOU attack!"

The Commander was now furious. Also, Diablon was beginning to weaken. Ross also had one more thing up his sleeve, but he needed to get ready.

Ross jumped on Darkmagicianmon's head to gain height to attack Diablon again. He rapidly punched Diablon's head again. Ross saw a lone fire gun. He picked it up and fired at Darkmagicianmon. But Darkmagicianmon flew out of the way. Diablon was ready.

"Charge complete! Now it's time to end this!"

Ross knew what he had to he fired the gun at Diablon.

"Anti-matter Cannon….FIRE!"

White energy spread out around Diablon again. Ross ran away from the radius of the blast just in time.

Darkmagicianmon wasn't so lucky.

Ross glowed red.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The explosion damaged Diablon. It was then a downhill battle for the hero side. Since Dark Ross was invincible, Diablon could not hurt him. Also Dark Ross kept firing his gun at Diablon to keep the darkness flowing through him. In the end, Diablon collapsed from after Ross performed a final Psycho Boost.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

Ross emerged victorious. He walked up to the unconscious Darkmagicianmon.

You Author Fighter are finished!!" said Ross

Darkmagicianmon regained conscious. But he couldn't believe that Ross was with the aliens. What's more, he couldn't believe that Ross had a family tree. He only had to ask one question.

"Ross?" he said. "Why...Why are you siding with them?"

Ross said there silently for a moment. But he then knew why he sided with them. "I'm Ross the Pokemorph. Born to protect and serve the dark lord, Darkrai. With the power of these life Auras, this world will become the dark empire. This is WHO I AM!"

Ross then began to evilly laugh. He knew the world would suffer for its sins.


	28. Part 6D Ross the Surly Loner

**Part 6D: Ross! The Surly Loner**

**Area: Dark Comet**

Dark Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Ross had gotten this far, he's not turning back now.

Ross held the locket (which had no picture in it), he saw earlier. Ross also held a letter, which he found in his pocket on the way to the Dark Comet.

It read… "Dear Ross, just a note to say, dress warmly, eat well, stay safe and sound, and keep smiling. You'll always be there for me. Signed, Alyssa and the Pokemorph family tree."

Ross could hardly believe that he had a family tree, until all of a sudden, he had another flashback. Ross was saving Alyssa and the soldiers, and in one room, Ross looked inside and saw a bunch of Pokemorph's being killed.

"But that's impossible." Ross thought. "I am the only one… aren't I?"

Then Ross arrived at his destination… the Dark Comet.

Inside the Dark Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid. Also, this part of the Dark Comet mostly took place over some kind of strange liquid. Ross arrived to the Dark Comet to already find Dark's Eye waiting for him.

"Deoxys," it said. "Those humans are trying to ruin our base. Exterminate those vermin, once and for all!"

Dark's Eye began to leave. Ross was curious. "Aren't you gonna follow me?"

"No need too," the eye said. "I trust you,"

The eye floated away. However, Ross was being his usual self again. He decided to screw Dark's Eye command.

"This is the aliens' home turf," he said. "They have the home field advantage."

Ross saw that he couldn't swim across the toxic liquid because it would have killed him. However, he did see a lone alien disk. He hopped on and glided over the 'water.'

Ross saw that Gun robots were battling alien worms. He felt envious that the worms were able to enter the liquid without harm. Ross continued. He went under a pathway that led upward. Ross soon arrived on dry land and got of the disk. He saw an old friend.

It was Airnaruto and he looked scared half to death.

"This is the final showdown," Airnaruto said. "I am here to destroy the comet!"

Then, he felt a tap on their shoulder.

They turned to Ross, who was smirking. "Hey Man! Anything I can do to help?"

"Sure." Airnaruto said. "We heard that a Life Aura was in the Dark Comet! Unfortunately, Drake also caught wind of this, and is at the comet now! Can you come with us?"

Ross smirked. He didn't say anything to them, but it was going to be the only time that he will help a couple of friends. Ross nodded.

The duo jumped onto a platform that elevated up to another pathway. Ross and Airnaruto continued through an alien tunnel with tentacles sticking out. At the end, Ross and Airnaruto had to stop because the Comet's liquid. However, the three saw three alien disks and they each got on one. Ross and Airnaruto rode over the liquid and avoided the worms. Airnaruto was still scared of this nightmare.

"MOMMY!" he cried.

They entered another tunnel but when they reached the end, they saw liquid blocking their path again. But they saw more alien saucers take them to the next path. They saw a black alien with an orange uniform. Ross and Airnaruto defeated the alien and Ross took its gun. They continued left and saw yellow light in the shape of a Warp Portal. Ross and Airnaruto jumped in.

They jumped out of the other side to find a lone Gun robot. They ignored it and saw more alien disks. Each person jumped on one and went for a ride. Ross used the laser gun he had to take out any aliens. Airnaruto threw his weapons to take the remaining forces out. It took a while, but Ross became Hero Ross. He glow a bright blue.

"Chaos…..Control!"

Ross grabbed Airnaruto and they both went flying at high speed. Airnaruto was screaming through all of this. Ross was having a blast.

Eventually, the control stopped and they landed on a path lined up with Gun robots.

"I got my eye on you," Airnaruto commented. "So don't even think about it."

Ross and Airnaruto continued the path and at the end, they saw light in the shape of a Warp Portal.

"You know, that's pretty cool," Ross admitted.

They jumped in. They went out the other side and saw more alien disks and a manned Gun robot further away. They hopped on the disks and glided over the toxic. They went through another alien tunnel. When they exited the tunnel, Ross saw manned robots fighting Black Arm soldiers that were also on disks. Ross and Airnaruto decided to help. They managed to defeat most of the black aliens. However, some of the robots damaged Ross's air saucer.

"UNGRATEFUL JERKS!" Ross shouted.

Eventually, they made it to another Warp Portal and jumped in. They jumped out to run through another path. They avoided large moving weights and alien mines. They also ran down a spiral path that contained more robots. Ross and Airnaruto avoided them. At the bottom of the path was a door and Ross and Airnaruto went through it to find more robots.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ross said.

Ross and Airnaruto continued however. They saw two more alien saucers to ride on. They hopped on for a ride. While riding, Ross defeated some more alien worms to become Hero Ross.

"Chaos….."

"Oh boy!" Airnaruto muttered.

"CONTROL!"

Airnaruto held on to Ross and they both went flying again. They flew at rapid speed and ran into aliens and robots. When they stopped they saw more robots fighting. Ross and Airnaruto still continued their mission. They ran through another door and saw more aliens. They were defeated with ease.

Eventually, they saw more air saucers. Mewtwo, Scooby, and Violet hopped on and went across the toxic liquid. After much riding, much avoiding tentacle, and Scooby crying, the trio finally found the pink Heart Symbol.

"That's the Aura that those black creatures stole!" Airnaruto exclaimed.

Ross grabbed the Aura.

"Do whatever you're here for guys. I got my own reasons for being here."

A few moments later, Ross was around through the Dark Comet, However, Drake came crashing down in front of him. He was riding a robot, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

"Ross!" Drake. smiled evilly.

"Darkstar!" Ross said dumbfounded.

Drake wanted to get to the point. "Hand those six Life Auras to me, like a good Pokemorph. You're a treasure hunter correct? Excellent job! I give you my praise. Now hand over the Auras!"

Ross wanted the Auras for himself. "No way!"

"WHAT?" Drake shrieked.

"Hey buster, I need the Auras to recover my memories. So they're not going anywhere."

Drake calmed himself down. There was one way he could get them. "Is that so? We'll see about that. Ross, prepare for battle."

Airnaruto happened to stumble to the beginning of the fight.

The slots on Drake's Machine began to slow.

"Very well. If you disobey me, you will suffer!"

"What is that?" Airnaruto asked out loud.

The slots on Drake's machine show a picture of a missile.

"Missile Fever!" Drake said.

Missiles began to head toward Ross. Drake began to hover away. Ross ran after him and to avoid the missiles also.

Ross saw that slots determine what attack is going to happen. So what if Ross activated the slots himself? Ross ran up to Drake's robots and punched the slots. The slots revealed a picture of a bomb.

"NO!" Drake shouted. "Don't drop them here!"

Drake's robot fell over. Bombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Drake was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circle. Ross and Airnaruto began to chase him again. Airnaruto decided to give it a try. They threw their shields on each of the slots and both revealed a picture of Ross. Drake screamed like a girl.

"Why did I put Ross Fever as one of the options?" Drake whined. "WHY?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Ross answered back as he glowed red. He ran under Drake's robot.

"Psycho…BOOST!"

The blast done considerable damage to Drake's robot but he still managed to continue hovering. Ross managed to perform Ross Blast two more times.

"Oh yeah!" Ross said.

However, the slots now revealed a picture of missiles.

"Missile Fever!" Drake gloated. "You're screwed now."

Missiles landed near Ross and Airnaruto.

"You take on Drake." Ross said. "I'll handle the missiles."

Airnaruto ran after Drake While so Ross managed to knock the missiles in another direction. When he was done he saw that Drake was chasing Airnaruto by using explosives.

"RUN!" Airnaruto cried.

"This is what you get for bombing ME!" Drake. shouted.

Ross and Airnaruto ran away from Drake. Eventually, Drake ran out of bombs to use so now he was the mouse. Ross ran up to Drake again and attacked the slots to reveal a picture of a bomb again.

"Not again!" Drake yelled.

Bombs exploded around Drake again. Drake was now furious.

"You've asked for it!" Drake said as he continued to hover away. Airnaruto ran up to the copter and attack the slots to use bombs again.

"For crying out loud!" Drake groaned. bombs exploded around his robot again. Drake still hovered away.

"What kind of battle is this anyway?" Ross wondered. "Eh, screw it! He's weakening!"

Ross ran up to Drake's robot one last time. He punched the slots to reveal a picture of a missile. Drake panicked.

"What? W-wait! Abort lunch! I mean LAUNCH!"

It was too late. The missile bombarded Drake and his robot collapsed to the floor.

"What?" Drake said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"NEVER show your face around me again!" Ross told Drake.

"Sorry man but I gotta help the GUN soldiers here so see ya" said Airnaruto

G.P. was lying across the floor. His wrecked robot was behind him. As Drake lay before Ross's feet, the last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Life Aura's!"

Drake managed to say something. "How dare you defy ME?"

Ross didn't care for what Drake thought. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. I and only I know what is best. No one can tell me what to do. This is WHO I AM!"

"WHAT!" Drake asked in shocked.

Ross raised his hands and aimed a Shadow Ball at Drake. "GOOD BYE FOREVER, DRAKE DARKSTAR!"

As Ross's Shadow Ball was going toward Drake everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Drake is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	29. Part 6E Ross the Android King

Part 6E Ross Android the new King

**Area: Drake's Volcanic Base**

Ross had recently entered the base of Drake. Drake's base was currently inside an extinct volcano. Most of the base was suspended over molten lava. Ross also came here because he knew Drake will be waiting for him. Ross still believe he was an android and was now furious at Drake

"I'll make you regret creating me!" Ross thought.

Wario saw a rail and he grind on it on his feet. He grinded for awhile until he ran into Omega again.

"Ross," he said. "Drake is inside here. If you wish to confront him, then let's grab the attention of henchmen."

"You mean, beat the tar out of those stooges."

"Correct."

Ross and Omega managed to defeat four Dark warriors's who were heading towards them. Wario defeated a Hammer Bro and took his swinging hammer.

Ross and Omega continued to grind on the rails. They moved to the left rail because the right one was almost gone. When they did that, they had to go to another rail that was on the right because of the same reason.

"Fast pace, baby!" Ross cheered.

Ross and Omega still didn't see any Dark warrior's they could just get to. They continued on until they saw Ino.

"Ross, their you are," Ino said. "G.U.N. has surrounded this base and they plan to bring Drake down. Activate the shield and keep the base safe with the lava magma….or else!"

Ross answered back, "NO! Tell Drake he is going to regret having me around!"

Ross and Omega defeated Chamegolems that were flying towards them. Ross and Omega continued north and saw a Dark Warrior blocking there. Wario jumped on it to cause the beetle to flip over on its back. Nightmare fired lighting to defeat. The path open and Wario grind over a rail that was over lava.

Ross reached the other side; he jumped up to get to a higher level. He jumped over a line of flames. Ross then had to cross a bridge that was partly submerged in lava. Ross and Omega jumped to the parts that weren't submerged. When they reach the other side, they defeated two Dark warrior's waiting for them. Ross saw a ladder and climbed up to get to a higher level.

Ross and Omega saw more Dark warriors. One by one, the Dark Warrior's fell. Omega began to speak.

"We've almost defeated enough Dark warriors' for Drake to come to us!"

"Great!" Ross said. "He's going down!"

Ross and Omega continued the path until they had to jump a fairly long way down. Omega landed on his feet like a perfect gymnasts. Wario landed on his head.

"OUCH! Damn it!" he shouted.

The duo climbed up a stairway and saw a Dark warrior with his back turned. They defeated the minion with ease. The path in front of them opened up. They were near a similar setting of when they first met Bowser in the volcano.

"Ignore Drake's security devices." Omega explained. "There's no time to mess with them."

However, Ross saw Ross androids around him. Ross swung at an android with hammer. The android fell. Another android fired a missile at Omega. The robot dodged the attack and countered with lighting. The final android tried to punch Ross but couldn't because THE Ross knew all of his tactics.

Wario and Nightmare continued north still and grinded on another rail. When the rail ended, Wario and Nightmare jumped down and saw more Chamegolems. Wario defeated them with ease. Wario became Hero Ross, but he had to hold the power within. Ross and Omega jumped on platforms to avoid falling into the lava. After that, they were able to grind on another rail. They saw Dark warriors and Ross Androids on platforms on the side of the rail. They jumped off the rail and onto the platforms to defeat all of them.

"A few more left should do it!" Omega said.

Ross and Omega saw Dark warrior again. They defeated them. When they continued north again, they saw two Chamegolems. Ross and Omega defeated them. But one of the Chamegolems managed to call Drake.

"Two creatures are attacking your beautiful base," the Warrior said before he fainted.

"Mission complete!" Omega exclaimed

The pink Life Aura floated down towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"At last Drake!" Ross thought. "I'll hear the truth from you!"

A few moments later, Ross and Omega arrived to the place where they were expecting Bowser. Then they heard a voice.

"Nice to see you, Ross Android. And you too, Omega. It certainly looks as if you've…. Messed up my beautiful base. But did you two simpletons really that YOU could challenge ME?"

They saw that it was Drake who said all of that. Drake came crashing down in front of him. He was riding a strange Robot, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

Omega was ready to kick Drake's tail. "Drake Darkstar, I will destroy you and reign supreme!"

Ross also wanted to get rid of Drake as well. "Yes you Darkside. I'm going to make you regret ever creating me. I'm sending you straight to HELL!"

Drake was ticked at their threats. "Why you worthless little…" But he calmed down a bit. "You two are nothing but welding supplies for me. When I'm done with you, you'll make lovely junk! You two will feel my wrath!"

The battle began. The slots on Drake's Machine began to slow.

"I'll turn both of you into scrap metal!" he threatened.

"Final target confirmed," Omega said. "Commencing combat!"

The slots on Drake's Machine all stopped to reveal a picture. The picture was a missile.

"Missile time, baby!" Drake said.

Missiles were then fired from Drake's Machine. Drake began to drive away. Ross and Omega chased after them while avoiding the missiles. Ross then noticed that the missiles were from the buttons. So, he chased after Drake, and punched the buttons.

"HEY!" Drake whined.

When Ross finished, the pictures were all Bombs. Drake panicked. He knew since Ross activated the attack, Drake was gonna get pain.

"WAIT! Don't drop them here!"

Drake's Machine fell over. Bombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Drake was able to get back up and continued running away. However, he was basically flying in a circular arena. Drake managed to get one of the slots to display Dark warriors.

However, Ross disrupted the process. When he touched the slot, it stopped on missile.

"NO!" Drake said. "Now I have to start over."

The chased continued again. Omega caught up to Drake and punched the slots. The slots revealed Bombs again.

"WHY ME?" Bowser cried as the bombs exploded around him again. Drake's Machine got back up and he ran away again. Ross managed to catch up to him and attack the slots. The picture was now Ross.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Drake screamed. "NOT ROSS FEVER!"

Ross began to glow an immense red.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast damaged Drake as he went flying away. However, Ross caught to him again and performed another Psycho Boost.

Drake's copter was damage but he still had some tricks left. Drake managed to the up slots to show Bombs.

"Get ready for an explosion you two!" Drake smirked.

"RUN!" Ross yelled.

This time, Ross and Omega were running away from Drake. Bombs began to launch toward Ross and Omega.

"This is like a nightmare!" Omega said.

"You think!" Ross sarcastically yelled.

When Drake finished the bomb dropping, he hovered away. Ross was now the cat in this cat and mouse game. Ross punched the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Drake whined.

The slots lined up to show missiles.

"WHAT?" Drake thought out loud. "Wait you dumb machine! ABORT LAUNCH!"

It was in vain however, the missiles launched and attacked Drake's Machine. Drake gave chase again. He ran away again.

"This guy is a Darkside!" Ross thought. "No wonder he always loses!"

However, when Ross punched the slots this time, it shows a picture of coins.

"NO!" Drake said. "MY MONEY!"

Coins began to rain down from everywhere. As Drake ran away again, Ross and Omega chased after him while collecting coins.

Omega used lighting to activate the slots from afar. The slots showed a picture of a Bomb again.

"Let's get this over with," Drake sighed.

The sentimental bombs exploded around Drake. His machine was on its last legs. Ross saw this. He came up and punches the machine. The machine was done for. Drake's copter began to fall down.

"What?" Drake said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"Sorry, Darkside," Ross said. "But you're screwed!"

Drake was lying across the floor. His wrecked Machine was behind him. As Drake lay before Ross's feet, the last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Wario as well. Omega was standing behind Ross.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Life Auras!"

Drake managed to say something. He was unbelievably furious at his creation. "I made you, you idiot. And this is how you repay ME?"

Ross ignored Drake. He had enough of him. "I am Ross Android. The ultimate battle warrior created by Drake. You may have created me, Darkside but it is I who now lead this army. Yet the androids shall rule! This is WHO I AM!"

Omega walked up to Drake. "Drake. Target acquired. Lock and loaded, FIRE!"

"WHAT?" Drake said with a disbelief tone.

Ross raised his fist above Drake. "GOOD BYE, DARKSTAR!"

As Ross's fist came crashing down towards Drake, everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Drake is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	30. Part 6F Ross the Ultimate AI

Part 6F Ross the Ultimate A.I

**Area: Drake's Volcanic Base**

Ross had recently entered the base of Drake. Drake's base was currently inside an extinct volcano. Most of the base was suspended over molten lava. Ross also came here because he knew Drake will be waiting for him. Ross still believe he was an android and was now furious at Drake

"I'll make you regret creating me!" Ross thought.

Ross saw a rail and he grind on it on his feet. He grinded for awhile until he ran into Omega again.

"Ross," he said. "Drake is inside here. If you wish to confront him, then let's grab the attention of henchmen."

Ross knew that meant they should attack Drake's servants. But for some reason, Ross refused. "Nah!" he said. "This is something that I have to do on my own."

"Affirmative," Omega understood.

Wario continued to grind on the rail and left Nightmare be. Wario continued to grind on the rails. He moved to the left rail because the right one was almost gone. When he did that, Wario had to go to another rail that was on the right because of the same reason.

"My Feet are going numb!"

Wario managed to get to the end. He saw Ino.

"Ross," Ino said. "G.U.N. has surrounded Drake's base and they plan to bring him down. Activate the devices and keep the base safe with my lava magma….or else!"

Ross thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll play along." Then out loud to Ino he said, "Okay Ino!"

Ross saw the first device. It was red, oval, domelike machine. Ross punched the machine to activate it. When he did, lava rise around the path Ross was standing on.

"That's one activated," Ino explained. "The path ahead and the path behind will be easier to defend."

Wario saw platforms emerge from the lava and continued the path. He was cautious at first.

"If I touch those platforms, my feet will burn off!"

But in the end, the platforms were safe to jump onto. The path open and Ross grind over a rail that was over lava.

"My Legs," Ross muttered.

Ross reached the other side; he jumped up to get to a higher level. He jumped over a line of flames. Wario then had to cross a bridge that was halfway submerged in lava. Wario jumped to the parts that weren't submerged, but it was difficult because of the rising lava. When he reaches the other side, Ross avoided some more Dark warriors and climbed on a ladder to get to a higher level. Ross ran across the higher path. He ignored any Dark warriors that were there.

When Wario reached the end of the path, he looked down to see that the ground below has been covered in lava. Luckily, Wario saw suspended horizontal bars. He grabbed and holds onto it. He saw another one below him. He dropped down to grab that. Eventually, he was able to make it to the next path to safety. He saw another one of Drake's devices. But they were patrolled by Ross Androids. The Ross Androids began to fire missiles. Ross avoided the shots and punch the device to increase the level of lava.

"The second one is activated!" Ino cheered. "Don't worry though; you're still able to get through even with the rising magma level."

"Perfect: Ross said.

Ross saw a rail to take him to the next path safely. Wario grinded on another rail and continued. Ross then quickly jumped on to grab horizontal bars above him. The magma was rising below him. He used the bars as monkey bars to make it to the side where he saw a rail to grind on. After awhile though, Ross had to jump to the next platform because the rail leads straight into lava. Wario succeeded and made it to the next of Drake's devices. He punched it to activate it.

"That's three! Only two more are within this base."

Ross had to take the path to the left because the main path was sealed off by the lava. Platforms rose again and Ross jumped onto each one to get to the next path. He saw another bridge partly submerged in lava. Ross managed to get across by jumping. He saw the next device behind the door he opened. He activated that.

"One more to go!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm counting on you!"

"So am I," Ross thought to himself. The north path had platforms that rose from the lava.

"Sheesh! Enough with the platform rising!"

Ross used the platforms to get onto a giant fan. The fan lifted Ross high in the air where he landed on another floating platform. Ross grabbed hold of a pulley to take Ross higher.

"Man!" Ross said. "I'm high up!"

He saw horizontal bars aligned by height. He jumped onto each one and was able to grab onto higher one. He was able to take a path. After a run through a tunnel, he saw the final device. He activated it.

"Awesome!" Ino cheered.

The pink Life Aura floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

Later, Wario was walking through the base. He wondered what happened to Nightmare. However, his thoughts were cut off. Bowser came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Machine, but this time, there were three slots in the front. And he wanted to congratulate Ross.

"You have done well, Ross Android!" Drake said. "You have surpassed expectations. And I was comparing you to the real Ross. Nice! But now, give me the Auras!"

"NO WAY!" Ross rejected.

"WHAT!" Drake asked in shock.

Drake now knew why Ross collected the Orbs. "I didn't find them to give them to you. I've found them to DESTROY you!"

Drake was furious. "You worthless imbecile. **I** created you. **I** gave you life. **I **gave you an order. Or maybe your dim self have forgotten idiot! I need to do you what I do to my Minions. Teach you a lesson. Only yours will be more severe!"

The battle began. Omega managed to join in on the fray. "That lava really had me going!" he said. But he saw Drake and was ready to fight.

The battle began. The slots on Drake's Machine began to slow.

"I'll turn both of you into scrap metal!" he threatened.

"Final target confirmed," Omega said. "Commencing combat!"

The slots on Drake's Machine all stopped to reveal a picture. The picture was a missile.

"Missile time, baby!" Drake said.

Missiles were then fired from Drake's Machine. Drake began to drive away. Ross and Omega chased after them while avoiding the missiles. Ross then noticed that the missiles were from the buttons. So, he chased after Drake, and punched the buttons.

"HEY!" Drake whined.

When Ross finished, the pictures were all Bombs. Drake panicked. He knew since Ross activated the attack, Drake was gonna get pain.

"WAIT! Don't drop them here!"

Drake's Machine fell over. Bombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Drake was able to get back up and continued running away. However, he was basically flying in a circular arena. Drake managed to get one of the slots to display Dark warriors.

However, Ross disrupted the process. When he touched the slot, it stopped on missile.

"NO!" Drake said. "Now I have to start over."

The chased continued again. Omega caught up to Drake and punched the slots. The slots revealed Bombs again.

"WHY ME?" Drake cried as the bombs exploded around him again. Drake's Machine got back up and he ran away again. Ross managed to catch up to him and attack the slots. The picture was now Ross.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Drake screamed. "NOT ROSS FEVER!"

Ross began to glow an immense red.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast damaged Drake as he went flying away. However, Ross caught to him again and performed another Psycho Boost.

Drake's copter was damage but he still had some tricks left. Drake managed to the up slots to show Bombs.

"Get ready for an explosion you two!" Drake smirked.

"RUN!" Ross yelled.

This time, Ross and Omega were running away from Drake. Bombs began to launch toward Ross and Omega.

"This is like a nightmare!" Omega said.

"You think!" Ross sarcastically yelled.

When Bowser finished the bomb dropping, he hovered away. Wario was now the cat in this cat and mouse game. Ross punched the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Drake whined.

The slots lined up to show missiles.

"WHAT?" Drake thought out loud. "Wait you dumb machine! ABORT LAUNCH!"

It was in vain however, the missiles launched and attacked Drake's Machine. Drake gave chase again. He ran away again.

"This guy is a Darkside!" Ross thought. "No wonder he always loses!"

However, when Ross punched the slots this time, it shows a picture of coins.

"NO!" Drake said. "MY MONEY!"

Coins began to rain down from everywhere. As Drake ran away again, Ross and Omega chased after him while collecting coins.

Omega used lighting to activate the slots from afar. The slots showed a picture of a Bomb again.

"Let's get this over with," Drake sighed.

The sentimental bombs exploded around Drake. His machine was on its last legs. Ross saw this. He came up and punches the machine. The machine was done for. Drake's copter began to fall down.

"What?" Drake said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

Drake was lying across the floor. His wrecked Machine was behind him. As Drake lay before Ross's feet, the last orb, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Wario as well. Omega had some issues at hand so he left after Drake was defeated.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Life Aura's!"

Drake managed to say something. He was unbelievably furious at his creation. "I made you, you idiot. And this is how you repay ME?"

Ross ignored Drake. He wanted to say something. "I am Ross Android. The ultimate warrior and a copy of Ross the Pokemorph. With the power of these Auras. I will be stronger than him. This is WHO I AM!"

"WHAT?" Drake said with a shocking tone.

Ross raised his fist above Drake. "GOOD BYE, DRAKE DARKSTAR!"

As Ross's fist came crashing down towards Drake, everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Drake is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	31. Part 6G Ross the Guardian of the ARK

Part 6G Ross the ARK's Guardian

**Area: the outskirts of Space Colony ARK**

Ross rode onto the pulley. The pulley led to the outskirts of the ARK. Ross was still in deep thought about what the G.U.N. Commander said.

"I'll make everything right," he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he landed on a platform that was free falling.

"What? Is this place collapsing?"

Ross stood on that falling platform for awhile. But as luck would have it, another platform fell right in front of the one Wario was standing on. He jumped onto it.

"Why is the castle falling apart?" Ross thought.

Luckily, a larger platform fell near. Ross jumped on to that. He saw Dark's Eye.

"Look, Deoxys," it said. "Once our army attacks, the ARK will fall. You must hurry on ahead and get the Life Aura!"

Ross continued jumping from platform to platform. He landed on another one and saw two more moving as if they were seesaws. He also saw Black Hawks hovering above them.

"This is weird!" Ross said.

Ross jumped onto the seesaw platforms and then he ignored the Black Hawks. Wario jumped onto another platform and saw a black giant. He ignored it though and jumped onto the next falling platform.

Ross saw falling platforms below him. He jumped to each one. At the lowest one, he saw a pulley and grabbed onto it. The pulley took him inside the castle. There, he met No Limit 5.

"What's up, Ross," he greeted.

"I think you mean, 'what's down.'" Ross joked.

DK continued. "I'm trying to get to the COMPUTER ROOM before this place collapses. Can you lend a hand?"

"No way!" Ross said as he left. Dark's Eye floated through another room to avoid being seen by No Limit.

"Well," NL said to himself. "I guess I'm just going to have to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM by myself."

Anyway, Ross continued through the hallway. He wound in another room patrolled by G.U.N. robots. He defeated the G.U.N. robots and took their guns that fired lighting. He ran through another hallway. When they arrived to another room, they saw a G.U.N. robot fighting a blobby shadow creature. Wario defeated the robot.

"The Artificial Shadow was a legacy of Wormtail," the eye explained. "Now they are a legacy of ours."

Ross saw a pulley. The pulley led him back outside the castle in space. When he got off he landed on another falling platform. But he saw that other falling platforms were spinning horizontally.

"What's going on, anyway?" Ross thought. "This place needs to be preserved. Not destroyed."

Ross began to have more thoughts about the situation. Ross saw flying black aliens. He used them as stepping stones to get to a group of platforms. Ross had to continue jumping across them because those platforms couldn't support his weight. Finally, he landed on a single platform that was by its lonesome. However, Ross had to wait awhile until another platform even fell near him.

Another platform landed right beside him but ahead, Wario saw platforms were rotating vertically.

"Crud," Ross whined.

Luckily, Ross saw a platform, that didn't rotate, that led to springs. Wario landed on that platform and jumped on the springs to get to safety. Ross ignored any alien that got in his way. Ross got onto another pulley and rode back to the inside of the ARK.

Ross was glad to be on solid ground again. "Man that was TOO close!"

Ross didn't have to continue long when he saw the pink Life Aura. He grabbed it.

"Where am I from?" he thought. "And where am I going to be? I expect answers just up ahead!"

Ross walked through ARK by himself. Dark's Eye left him alone for awhile, so Ross went to look around. The Black Arms also failed to make the entire Colony collapsed. The Space Colony still floated above the planet's atmosphere. While Ross was thinking about all of this, Drake came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Machine Car, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

"Ross!"

"Darkside!"

Drake continued. "Hand those six Life Auras to me like a good pokemorph. You are the Creation of my idol!"

Drake, like many others in his world, had a deep admiration for Wario creator. Wormtail was a hero and a scientist. He also managed to discover many things like the Revive.

Drake still continued. "But now, this is my time. Give me the Life Aura and I will spare your life."

Ross began to speak. "Darkside…"

"Yes?"

"This is something I'm going to do on my own. I have to find my memories. I made a promise to all the victims who resided in the ARK."

Drake was now furious. He knew that meant Ross wasn't giving him the Auras. "This is bull! Your pathetic self will obey me, or your life will end short!"

The slots on Drake transport began to spin pictures really fast. NL managed to show up. He completed his mission.

"Ross! I got your back!" NL said.

"I will not allow you to defile your creator, my idol's, legacy," Drake said. "Witness me as you never seen me before."

"Crud!" NL sighed. "Why did you have to make him mad?"

The three slots stop spinning and all shown a picture of a missile. Then, missiles were launched from Drake and towards Ross. Bowser began to fly away, the slots spun again. Wario chased after him and missiles missed him.

Ross punched one of the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Drake whined.

Ross managed to punch all three of them. This time it was a picture of a Bomb. Drake panicked. He knew that since Ross activated them, the attack was now aimed at Drake.

"No, stupid!" Bowser cried. "Don't drop them here!"

Drake's machine fell over. Bombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Drake was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circle.

Ross and NL ran after him again. This time, NL was able to hit all three slots. And the slots all showed a picture of Ross. Drake was horrified.

"N-NO!" Drake screamed. "NOT ROSS FEVER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Ross then glows red all over. He became Dark Ross.

"You're going down, Darkside!" Ross threatened.

Bowser hovered away but Dark Ross managed to catch up. And when he did….

"Psycho……BOOST!"

The blast damaged Drake and his Machine. Drake flew away again and managed to activate a slot himself. However, Ross performed another Psycho Boost to damage Bowser some more. But Drake had the upper hand when the three slots all revealed a picture of Dark Warrior's.

"YEAH BABY!" Drake cheered. "Dark warrior Fever!"

Soon, Dark Warrior's came in and headed towards Ross and NL.

"You take Drake, I'll take these henchmen," NL suggested.

Ross agreed and continued to chase after Drake. Drake's Copter and managed to stop a slot on missile. However, Ross was able to set the remaining two slots on missile.

"W-WAIT!" Drake stammered. "Abort launch you idiot!"

It was too late, the missiles head straight towards Drake. "Alright! Say your prayers, mammals!"

Drake still hovered away, leaving Ross to chase after him.

"You're going down!" Ross said.

Ross ran past NL again. Who was down to three Dark Warriors?

"Don't worry about me!"

Ross managed to catch up to Drake and hit the three slots again. The picture was a Bomb again.

"NO!" Drake said.

The same thing that happened earlier happened again. Drake's Machine fell over and Bombs came to destroy it. Drake couldn't keep doing this much longer.

Drake still didn't give up. He hovered away again. But he knew it wasn't going to be long when he saw that Ross activated one of the slots. It revealed Ross.

"D'OH!" Drake said as he continued hovering. However, Ross was able to activate the remaining two slots. All three of them shown a picture of Ross.

"MOMMY!" Drake cried.

Ross became Dark Ross again.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast had done it. Drake's Machine began to fall down.

"What?" Drake said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"Begone!" Ross thought. "I will not allow you to defile this place with your presence."

After the battle, NL left. He needed to get back to the computer room. Drake was lying across the floor. His wrecked Machine was behind him. As Drake lay before Ross's feet, the last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Life Auras!"

Ross managed to say something. "You ungrateful little maggot!" he sneered. "Have you forgotten that it was MY IDOL who was your Creator?"

Ross wasn't fazed by that comment. Drake didn't have any reason on Ross should obey him. They weren't exactly family. So Wario said something.

"I am Ross the Pokemorph, the ultimate warrior born and raised on the ARK. I'm going to stay here. I will be the keeper of the ARK. I am living proof of the ultimate pokemorph. This is WHO I AM!" Ross said with a determined tone.

"What?" Drake wondered in a rather sympathetic tone.

Ross didn't want anything to do with Drake, or anyone else for that matter. "Leave now! And don't you ever come back! I won't allow anyone else to violate this scared ARK!"

Ross walked away to fulfill his destiny.


	32. Part 6H Ross the Unfortunate Mistake

Part 6H Ross The Unfortunate Mistake

**Area: the outskirts of Space Colony ARK**

Ross rode onto the pulley. The pulley led to the outskirts of Clockwork Castle. Ross was still in deep thought about what the G.U.N. Commander said.

"I'll make everything right," he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he landed on a platform that was free falling.

"What? Is this place collapsing?"

Wario stood on that falling platform for awhile. But as luck would have it, another platform fell right in front of the one Wario was standing on. He jumped onto it.

"Why is the ARK falling apart?" Ross thought.

Luckily, a larger platform fell near. Ross jumped on to that. He saw Dark's Eye.

"Look, Deoxys," it said. "Once our army attacks, the ARK will fall. You must hurry on ahead and get the Life Aura!"

Wario continued jumping from platform to platform. He landed on another one and saw two more moving as if they were seesaws. He also saw Black Hawks hovering above them.

"This is weird!" Ross said.

Ross jumped onto the seesaw platforms and then he defeated the Black Hawks.

"What are you doing you traitor?" Dark's Eye bellowed.

Ross ignored the eye. He jumped onto another platform and saw a giant alien. He crushed the alien with a loose floor tile. Wario went up to the next falling platform. Doom's Eye needed to be elsewhere.

"There's something that came up, Ross," he said. "You must continue the mission yourself."

Ross saw falling platforms below him. He jumped to each one. At the lowest one, he saw a pulley and grabbed onto it. The pulley took him inside the castle. There, he met No Limit 5.

"What's up, Ross," he greeted.

"I think you mean, 'what's down.'" Ross joked.

NL continued. "I'm trying to get to the COMPUTER ROOM before this place collapses. Can you lend a hand?"

Ross agreed. But there was one thing. "Why did you shout 'computer room'?"

"I promise to Charles and Neros that I would shout 'COMPUTER ROOM' or the phrase 'FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM' when I'm up here. I had too. I lost a bet to them."

Anyway, Ross and NL continued through the hallway. They wound in another room patrolled by G.U.N. robots. They ignored the robots and continued to the next door. They ran through another hallway. When they arrived to another room, they saw a G.U.N. robot fighting a blobby shadow creature. Ross and NL defeated the shadow. NL was beginning to worry.

"Everything's falling apart like a melted banana split," he said. "We've got to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM before it's too late

Ross and NL saw a pulley. The pulley led them back outside the castle in space. When they got off they landed on another falling platform. But they saw that other falling platforms were spinning horizontally.

"I would be fascinated, if I had time," Ross muttered.

Ross and NL saw flying black aliens. They used them as stepping stones to get to a group of platforms. Ross and NL had to continue jumping across them because those platforms couldn't support their weight. Finally, they landed on a single platform that was by its lonesome. However, Ross and NL had to wait awhile until another platform even fell near them.

"Kids, and while we're at it, adults too, don't try this at home," Ross said.

"Like they even could," NL added.

Another platform landed right beside them but ahead, the duo saw platforms were rotating vertically.

"Crud," Ross whined.

Luckily, NL pointed to a platform, that didn't rotate, that led to springs. Ross and NL landed on that platform and jumped on the springs to get to safety. They fought and defeated a black giant along the way. Ross and NL got onto another pulley and rode back to the inside of the castle.

Ross kissed the floor. "It's good to be on solid ground again."

NL was still worried. "If we don't hurry, well, let's just say we'll be ashes and dust!"

The duo continued to jump on platforms while avoiding magical energy that rise beneath them. They entered another room and saw the pink Life Aura. Ross had to ignore it though.

"Save that Aura later. We need to get to the COMPUTER ROOM! Faster!"

"I'll be back," he thought.

They continued the mission. They got another pulley and went back to the outside. When they got off they jumped upward from platform to platform. Ross defeated another blobby, shadow creature. When he defeated that one, he became Hero Ross.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross grabbed NL's hand and they went for a wild ride. Ross was going through the area at high speed.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" NL screamed.

After a while, they seemed to have arrived to this room where green lights were glowing from.

"Hey look there. It's the COMPUTER ROOM!" NL noticed.

Ross and NL arrived.

"Bingo! The COMPUTER ROOM!"

The pink Life Aura floated towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Why do I exist? I guess the answers are up ahead."

A miracle happened. Somehow, ARK has managed to stop falling. The ARK still floated in space. It will harm no one. Ross and NL breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long when Darkrai floated down to the room.

"What is this defiance?" he bellowed.

Ross now knew that this was his only chance. He needed to know. "Darkrai, I need to know the truth. Am I the one everybody refers to as the "Evil One"? Tell me NOW! I need to know."

The answered was one that Ross didn't want to hear.

"It is true. I am the reason you're still alive. I am apart of you. You are apart of me."

Ross lowered his head in great shame. Never had he felt such guilt, the GUN commander was right. NL was concerned for Ross as well.

"Um, Ross? Are you alright?"

Ross raised his head back up. "If what Dark says is true, I WILL accept the punishment for my crimes. But first, I will avenge the victims who died aboard the ARK on that horrific day."

Darkrai couldn't believe what he heard. "The sub creatures seemed to have convinced you with this absurdity. Therefore, I have no choice but to kill you too!"

The battle began.

"Those sub creatures have brainwashed you and your feeble mind. Allow me to remind you of the truth."

"Ignore Him," NL said to Ross. "Let's defeat him right now!"

Darkrai started by firing five meteors at the heroes. Ross and NL ran to avoid them. NL tried to punch Dark in the chest. But it didn't work. Ross punched Dark in the head. It did damage to Darkrai.

"So I guess we attack the head," NL suggested.

Darkrai disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room.

"On guard! SWIFT STRIKE!"

A purple, energy boomerang came towards Ross. He jumped over it to avoid getting hurt. Ross ran up to Dark and punched on the head.

"ARGH!" Dark screamed.

NL also punched Dark in the back of the head. Darkrai disappeared and reappeared and fired two fireballs. NL was burnt.

"MY BUTT'S ON FIRE! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!" yelled NL

Wario threw another punch at Darkrai but he disappeared just in time. Darkrai reappeared to fire the two flames again. The heroes avoided them with ease. Ross threw more punches at Darkrai. Darkrai did his disappearing act. But when he reappeared again, there were now two of them. The one fired another boomerang attack at NL. The second one fired meteors at Ross. They avoided the bombardment. NL gave a punch to one of the Darks but that one disappeared.

"That one was a fake!"

Ross gave it a try and punched the real Darkrai. When Darkrai disappeared again, Ross saw and grabbed a gun that fired fire like a Fire Flower.

"NL? You need a gun?"

"No thanks. I've got my own weapon."

NL pulled out his Keyblade limit breaker.

Three Darkrai's now appeared. The first one fired meteors, the second fired flames, and the third fired meteors also. Ross and NL now knew that the last Darkrai to attack was the real one. They fired there weapons at him. Darkrai was beginning to weaken.

"Humph! Your power seemed to have increased a bit. Therefore, I will show you no mercy!" he threatened.

Now five Darkrai's appeared. Each one of them using different attacks to keep our heroes at bay. However, Ross became the invincible Hero Ross. Ross saw the real Darkrai.

"NL….NOW!"

Ross and NL fired their weapons and bombarded Darkrai with fire and deadly Spells. Darkrai couldn't keep going anymore.

"GAh," he said while falling to the floor. "You….traitor….do not think that this is over."

NL danced to a jingle in his headphones while Ross looked at Darkrai. "This is what I must do in order to gain forgiveness."

Darkrai was lying before Ross's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well. Ross finally finished his adventure. NL looked at Ross's accomplishment with curiosity.

"Finally! I've got all the Life Auras!" Ross announced.

Darkrai didn't want to think Ross beaten him. So he said, "Deoxys…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will raise again."

But Ross had other things in his mind. He now had a heavy heart. "I am Ross the pokemorph. An unfortunate birth, gone fatally wrong. My existence caused so much destruction; I should have just been a miscarriage. This is WHO I AM!" Ross said in a guilty tone.

NL looked at him with sorrow. He knew that Wario wasn't one of the kindest people he ever met. But he knew even Wario didn't deserve this suffering.

"Hey there," NL tried to make Ross feel better. "Don't think like that. Things are not always what they seem to. Especially with us and our friends. You could be…."

But Ross didn't hear NL out. Instead, he walked away. Ross was miserable for the fact that he was even alive to begin with.


	33. Part 6I Ross The Greatest Author

Ross 6I the Greatest Author

**Area: Dark Comet**

Dark Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Ross had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Dark Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid.

"I can feel them," Ross said about the aliens. "They're everywhere."

Of course, that was to be expected because Black Hawks were flying over him. Wario ran a few yards and saw Darkmagicianmon.

"Well, Ross," he said. "Looks like we climax of this little parody. Time to make the big bad responsible for this invasion to step up and take us."

Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran through a tunnel and out of the tunnel they saw a black alien. Ross defeated the foe and took his gun. The gun fired a pink, round laser. Ross and Darkmagicianmon continued running and defeating more black creatures. Ross rammed into some while Darkmagicianmon jumped on the rest. They saw aliens up on the bridge. The aliens fired weapons but missed the heroes. When the duo got to the end of this, they saw a giant alien and two more soldiers. They took the soldiers down with ease. The giant swiped his sword but missed the heroes. Ross rapidly shot at the giant to slowly take it down. Ross then become Hero Ross.

"Yeah, baby! Chaos……CONTROL!"

However, when Darkmagicianmon tried to grab Ross's hand, Wario slapped him away. Ross took off without Darkmagicianmon. Darkmagicianmon stood there, speechless.

"……………………….."

Ross went flying through parts of the comet. Ross managed to tear off some kind of tentacles sticking up from the ground. When Chaos Control stopped, he was not far off from Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys," the eye said. "The sub creatures have somehow detected our comet's presence! Activate the shields and keep our comet safe from attack."

You would have thought since Ross ignored Dark's Eye throughout this version he would ignore him some more. But Ross actually agreed.

Ross spun along in a red slimy tube and saw the first shield activator. After Dark's Eye explained what would happened, Ross activated the switch. The switch caused the path closed by a blue shield to open and the path that had an image of Darkrai to close. Wario entered the new path. He saw a Black Volt there. He tamed the creature and hopped on for a ride.

Ross flew over bridges that had black creatures stationed at them. While flying, Ross had to avoid attacks. However, the attackers were too low to hit Ross. Ross landed in front of another door he entered. We turned left and ran through a tunnel.

"Now, go!" Dark's Eye commanded.

When Ross exited the tunnel, he saw four alien giants. He ignored them. Ross went continued straight. When he stopped, he saw a rocket. The rocket launched them and then he used the parachute the rocket had to float down to safety.

When Ross got down, he continued running. He saw another split up path. The north way was blocked but the west path wasn't and it had another image of Darkrai. There was also another shield activator.

Activation this switch will not only affect the shield in front of you," Dark's Eye explained. "It will activate the comet's mechanism that protects the inner sanctorum."

Ross activated the shield. The north path opened up while the left one closed. Ross saw another Black Volt. He tamed it and hopped on for a ride. While flying, Ross saw a ship appear. Dark's Eye explained that that ship protects the comet from invaders and he shouldn't fight it. Ross saw a floating switch up nearby. He used the Black Volt to fire at it. He activated the switch which opened up anther path. Ross got off the Black Volt and entered the path. He continued running forward. Wasn't long until Ross ran into a few aliens. Ross had to defeat them to continue.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" Dark's Eye protested.

Ross defeated the last one. This caused a platform to appear and float upward. Ross hopped on. He saw another giant alien but he ignored it. Ross went through some more red slime. When he exited, he saw another giant. He also ignored that, and went upward.

He arrived to a long red slime path that was solid. He was able to use a new technique he learned called 'grinding.' He slides along the rail on his feet. When the path ended he got off. Ross ignored more black creatures.

"Sheesh," he thought. "These things might sneak back and attack me. But I must keep going. I have a reason for siding with Darkrai at the last minute."

Ross saw another shield activator. He activated it and the right path closed while the north path opened. He entered and saw another Black Volt. He tamed the creature and hopped on. While flying over bridges, he saw black creatures stationed their. Ross waved at them even they didn't know that gesture. It wasn't before Ross got off the Black Volt and through another door. There, he saw the final shield activator. He activated.

Well done, Deoxys," the eye said. "I am now protected from invaders."

The pink Life Aura floated toward Ross. He grabbed it.

"No one is gonna lay a finger on Darkrai! Not while I'm here!" Ross said.

A few minutes later, Ross ran into Darkmagicianmon and….

Only D.M. Darkmagicianmon was standing before Ross. And he was rather mad at Ross. They were almost there. They had their chance to defeat Darkrai. But Ross betrayed him. Ross should feel some kind of guilt but he didn't show it. So Darkmagicianmon had to ask.

"Ross! Why did you side with those creatures at the last minute?" D.M wanted an answer.

Ross, however, scoffed at him. "Siding with THEM? Are you some kind of comedy pinhead? Don't you see, chump? I'm not joining up with THEM. I'm just siding up with whoever is against YOU!"

Darkmagicianmon looked shocked.

"This time," Ross said. "You're going down! Let's settle this once and for all."

Darkmagicianmon didn't have to think twice. "Fine, Ross! If you're looking for a fight, I won't be holding anything back! LET'S GO!"

"JUST SAY WHEN!" Ross shouted.

The final battle between the Digimon and the Pokemorph began.

"Let's go!"

"Defend yourself, Darkmagicianmon!"

D.M started by firing three fireballs. Wario dodged them with ease. Wario tried to ram D.M but D.M jumped on Ross's head.

"GGRR!" Ross growled.

Ross threw a punch at Darkmagicianmon while he was landing. Darkmagicianmon was sent flying but he landed on his feet.

"Not bad!" D.M complemented. "But I'm just getting started."

He pulled out his staff and slammed it on the ground to cause an earthquake. Ross lost his balance for awhile. This gave time for D.M to run up and kicks Ross in the face.

"MY FACE!" Ross yelled. "DAMAGE IT, AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THE FACE LIFT!"

"Like the one you should have gotten earlier in your life?" Darkmagicianmon mocked.

Ross did his own earthquake move. He slammed the ground to make Darkmagicianmon lose his balance. Ross came up to D.M with another punch.

"Let's see if you like this," Darkmagicianmon threatened.

D.M used his Dark Magic attack on Ross. But Ross dodged it grabbed him and threw him clear across the field.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, pinhead!"

"Well then, Magical Wind!"

A huge blast of Wind Magic came from the sky and went heading toward Ross. Ross had to run out of the way. He avoided it, but barely.

"And I just learned this," Mario gloated. "Watch!"

Mario glow orange aura around him. He started to fire huge Ball's of Energy. It was his Magical Barrage. Ross tried to run away again, but he got burned.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Ross jumped up in the air. However, Darkmagicianmon spun around in the air and tornadoes formed around him. The tornadoes headed straight towards Ross. Ross was sent flying. Ross was now at a disadvantage.

However, he would never give up. Ross used another slam attack on the ground to cause an earthquake. Darkmagicianmon lost his balance again. Ross then used a slam attack on Darkmagicianmon.

"OHH!" D.M groaned.

While D.M was still dizzy, Wario grabbed him and threw him again. But D.M landed on his feet.

"You're pretty good," D.M said. "But play time is over."

Ross ran up to Darkmagicianmon and gave him another punch. D.M went sailing. Darkmagicianmon fired a few more Dark Magic Attacks, but Ross dodged them. Ross then ran up to Darkmagicianmon again.

"Victory is mine!" Ross thought.

But then, D.M squatted himself, and then he launched himself high in the air. Ross tried to find him, but D.M was too high to see. Eventually, D.M came crashing down on Wario.

"Man, he's tougher than I thought!" Ross thought. "But I can't give up just now!"

Ross curled up into a ball and ran into Darkmagicianmon. D.M avoided it, jump up, and came down like a drill. Ross avoided that. They were evenly matched. However, Ross still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"CHAOS MAGIC ATTACK!"

"Uh oh!" Ross thought.

Ross ran up to Darkmagicianmon and threw another punch. It connected and Darkmagicianmon was sent flying. But he was still able to use Chaos Magic.

Even balls of Magical Energy came crashing down. The Chaos Magic is one of Darkmagicianmon's strongest. The flames began to rain on Ross. D.M was sure that he won. Very few people can experience his Chaos Magic and still be standing.

"They don't call me Darkmagicianmon for nothing," he said.

Then he heard a voice he didn't want to hear. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, THOSE WHO FAIL TO STOP ME, TOO!"

Ross appeared from the flames unharmed. But he was glowing with red energy. Darkmagicianmon was shocked.

"But how?" D.M asked.

Ross became Dark Ross. He was invincible from the Chaos Magic.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

Red energy had spread from Ross. Darkmagicianmon had barely escaped the blast. Ross was ready for more blasting. Darkmagicianmon only had one chance left. And he only had one shot at this. White energy with stars floated around him. He then spread out his hands. Ross managed to spread his out to.

"SHOWSTOPPER!"

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

There was a large explosion. The explosion was mixed with red and white energy. The explosion engulfed both fighters. When everything cleared, Ross was still standing but breathing heavily, Darkmagicianmon, however, fainted.

"It's due or die, Darkmagicianmon!" Ross gloated.

As Darkmagicianmon lay before Ross's feet, the last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Life Aura's!"

Darkmagicianmon was able to regain conscious. He fought Ross and the better man won. "Man! I didn't think you were able to beat me."

Ross stood silent for a minute. He soaked everything in. Then he spoke. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. And now, I am the greatest Author in the world. The power of these Auras will make me invincible. I am the ultimate Author! This is WHO I AM!"

Ross than began to laugh a hearty laugh. He finally defeated his long time rival, Darkmagicianmon.


	34. Part 6J Ross the Legendary Hero

**Part 6J Ross the Legendary Hero**

**Area: Dark Comet**

Dark Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Ross had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Dark Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid.

"I can feel them," Ross said about the aliens. "They're everywhere."

Of course, that was to be expected because Black Hawks were flying over him. Wario ran a few yards and saw Darkmagicianmon.

"Well, Ross," he said. "Looks like we climax of this little parody. Time to make the big bad responsible for this invasion to step up and take us."

Ross and Darkmagicianmon ran through a tunnel and out of the tunnel they saw a black alien. Ross defeated the foe and took his gun. The gun fired a pink, round laser. Ross and Darkmagicianmon continued running and defeating more black creatures. Ross rammed into some while Darkmagicianmon jumped on the rest. They saw aliens up on the bridge. The aliens fired weapons but missed the heroes. When the duo got to the end of this, they saw a giant alien and two more soldiers. They took the soldiers down with ease. The giant swiped his sword but missed the heroes. Ross rapidly shot at the giant to slowly take it down. Ross then becomes Hero Ross.

"Yeah, baby! Chaos……CONTROL!"

Darkmagicianmon grabbed on and they went flying through parts of the comet. Ross managed to tear off some kind of tentacles sticking up from the ground. When Chaos Control stopped, he was not far off from Dark's Eye.

"Wario," the eye said. "The sub creatures have somehow detected our comet's presence!"

Ross smirked at the eye's desperation.

"Activate the shields and keep the Comet safe from attack!"

"No!" Ross boldly said. "I'll find your body and then we'll have a little talk."

Darkmagicianmon saw all of this. He was proud of Ross too.

"Very well," Dark's Eye simply said. "I'll be waiting for you in the inner sanctorum."

The Eye flew off. Ross and Darkmagicianmon continued. They went inside red, slimy tube and were transported to its other end. They saw two paths. One was blocked by a blue shield. The other was open and had a green hologram of Darkrai.

"Black Doom's in that hall!" Mario explained pointing to the open path.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon went said path. They jumped on Black Hawks to continue. They ran into two Black Giants, but the heroes defeated them with ease using teamwork. Ross and Darkmagicianmon saw aliens with shields. Ross and Darkmagicianmon used close combat to knock the shields out of the aliens. The aliens soon fell.

"This is too easy!" Ross gloated.

He saw a gun that was used as vacuum. He pointed the gun at an oddly colored wall. The wall then moved forward to reveal that it was a block. Ross and Darkmagicianmon used that climb higher. They entered another tunnel and ran through it. When they exited the tunnel, they were greeted by four giant aliens.

"You what they say," Darkmagicianmon began. "The bigger they are…."

The harder I pound on them!" Ross wrongly finished.

The giant aliens were too slow with their swords. One by one, they were eliminated. Ross became Hero Ross.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Grabbing Darkmagicianmon, Wario went sailing at super speed. When he stopped, he and Darkmagicianmon saw a rocket. The rocket launched them and then they used the parachute the rocket had to float down to safety.

When they got down, they continued running. They saw another split up path. The north way was blocked but the west path wasn't and it had another image of Darkrai.

"Weast!" Ross said. "I mean west!"

Ross and Darkmagicianmon continued west. They ran into black aliens in strange orange uniforms.

"I guess they're sending in the best of the best," Darkmagicianmon said.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon defeated the first two aliens, but another came. They were defeated too. After the third pair was defeated, a case opened up to reveal another vacuum gun. Ross grabbed it and saw different colored wall nearby. He used the vacuum to pull the block out. He jumped on the black and onto another platform. The walls on their left had two blocks. The next path was blocked by lasers. Ross used the vacuum to pull the block out and the other one was other side. The blocks blocked the path of the lasers and the path was safe to enter. They went through another door.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon now found themselves on a left path. The path had a couple of aliens there. Ross and Darkmagicianmon defeated every single one of them. This caused floating platforms to appear that lead to the right path because the left path lead to a dead end.

They continued and defeated more creatures. Ross soon became Hero Ross again. Darkmagicianmon held on.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Ross zoomed again at high speed with Darkmagicianmon in tow. When they finished they arrived to a fork in the road. The north path had the image of Black Doom.

"Soon enough Darkrai. You're going down!" Ross muttered.

Ross and Darkmagicianmon went down the north path. They defeated every single alien along the way. The two were both having a blast.

"Man," Ross said. "This is just like that book. Aliens come to invade but fail after day. Idiots."

Ross and Darkmagicianmon defeated more aliens that kept coming for them. One last time, Wario became Hero Ross.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Darkmagicianmon hold on and went for a ride. They flew over an alien ship at super speed. When they were finished, they saw the sixth, pink Life Aura….

And Darkrai!

"There he is!" Darkmagicianmon squealed. "The real Darkrai!"

"So we meet at last, Darkrai!" Ross thought while picking up the Life Aura. "It is you who's responsible for all this suffering."

There stood before Darkmagicianmon and Ross was Darkrai himself. The leader of the Black Arms. Darkrai wasn't worried however. In fact, he was pleased with Ross.

"You've done well, Deoxys. I'm impressed you've made it this far."

Ross was sick of him. "Darkrai! Your terror plots end here and it ends NOW!"

Darkmagicianmon looked at the alien leader. He was getting tired of aliens really. "So this is your entire fault! I don't care if you like it or not, but your game is over!"

Darkrai, with his arrogance, chuckled at the two. "Fools! The Black Arms are more than superior. We are perfect!"

Ross rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you have any real chance of defeating us?" The alien laughed.

Ross now had enough. "It's you who should worry about us who should be laughing, Darkrai! I made a promise. I promised Alyssa that I would save the planet she loved so much. And this promise, I WILL ACTUALLY KEEP!"

Ross was fuming with justice. He now knew what he had to do. Darkrai knew what to do as well.

"Then get ready to die!" the alien king said. "Let me show you the ultimate power in the universe!"

The battle began!

"Now I will show just how pitiful you inferior life forms are!" Darkrai said.

"This is it!" Darkmagicianmon yelled. "It's time for the end!"

Darkrai floated around the room for awhile. He then launched his first attack.

"BEGONE!"

He fired five meteors at our heroes. But they dodged them. Ross went up and threw a punch at Darkrai's stomach.

But it didn't harm the fiend.

"Crud!"

Black Doom disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room.

"On guard! Swift strike!"

He fired a purple energy shaped like a boomerang. Darkmagicianmon jumped over it but the attacked hit Ross.

"ARGH!"

Darkmagicianmon jumped repeatedly on Darkrai's head. Darkrai seemed to have taken damage to that.

"I see," Ross thought. "Attack the head!"

Darkrai disappeared again. And then reappeared to fire two flames. But they were in vain. Ross went up to Darkrai and punched him in the face.

Darkrai fired more meteors. Ross dodged them but they hit Darkmagicianmon. Ross rapidly punched Darkrai with on the head.

"I'm going toe to toe and I love it!" Ross shouted. When Darkrai disappeared, Ross saw a box. He broke the box and it revealed an alien gun. He took the gun.

"Maybe now this would be easier," Ross said. Then to Darkmagicianmon , he said, "D.M, use magic to attack him safely.

When Darkrai reappeared, he had a new plan up his sleeve. He used a hologram to distract the heroes. Ross and Darkmagicianmon fired their projectiles at the fake, but to no avail. However, the hologram damaged them with flames.

"OUCH!"

"HOT!"

They saw the real Darkrai firing meteors at them. They avoid the attack. Ross and Darkmagicianmon fired their weaponry. Darkrai was weakening, but he was still able to fight.

"Hmm…I see. Perhaps I underestimated you inferiority as a life form," he admitted. "None the less!"

Darkrai Holograms began to appear and fired meteors the real Darkrai fired them as well. Ross and Darkmagicianmon avoided them, but they weren't able to damage Darkrai before he disappeared.

More holograms of Darkrai appeared! Ross and Darkmagicianmon had to run toward Darkrai while avoiding his holograms' attacks. Black Doom fired another swift strike, but Ross and Darkmagicianmon jumped up in time. Darkmagicianmon fired Dark Magic Attacks at Darkrai. Ross ran out ammo so he went to find another gun. He found another gun that launched missiles but saw that Darkmagicianmon was hit by a meteor. Holograms began to appear around Ross, the real Darkrai was somewhere with them but he had one chance.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

He was able to use Chaos Control again. He became invincible and everything slowed down around him. But he was still able to tell which Darkrai was real. The real Darkrai always attacked last. When he saw the last one attacked, Ross showed no mercy! First, Ross ran up to Darkrai and rapidly punched while time was still slowed. Then he backed up and fired missiles at Darkrai.

It was over in literary a second. Darkrai began to fall to the floor.

"Gahh…you...this is…..not over," Darkrai said before he collapsed.

Darkmagicianmon went up to Ross and gave him thumbs up.

"Good job!"

"Alyssa loved this planet," Ross said. Then he looked towards Darkrai. "I will not let you destroy it!"

Darkrai was lying before Ross's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well. Ross finally finished his adventure. Darkmagicianmon smiled at all of this was finally put to rest.

"Finally! I've got all the Life Auras!" Ross announced.

Darkrai didn't want to think Ross beaten him. So he said, "Deoxys…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will raise again."

Darkmagicianmon knew that what he said was in vain.

"Let's do this," Darkmagicianmon simply said.

Ross also had a new change of heart in all of this. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. And I made a promise that I intend to keep. With the power of these Auras, Darkrai and his army finished! This is WHO I AM!" he said in the manliest way ever. He saved the world and now knew that the Black Arms will never bother this world as long as he's here.


	35. Part 7 The Finale, Ross vs Dark Demon

**The Finale: Letting Go of the past**

A look through Cartoonopolis shows that the entire city was empty. Everybody, native and alien, were long gone. A Street light was flashing red. The wind blew a quiet blow. Here, we see a newspaper tumbling down the street. It stopped for awhile.

"_**50 Year return of the Dark Comet! Best View Tonight!**_" the paper said.

The wind then blew the paper away again. Now, a look out in space shows the Dark Comet passing by the planet.

**Area: Dark Comet**

Here we see the protagonist, Ross the Pokemorph. The seven Life Auras orbited around him. After his long and tiring adventure, he finally found all seven of them.

"Finally!" Ross said to himself. "I've got all of the Life Auras! Now I can recover my memories. All of them."

After he finished saying that, Darkrai appeared through the ground. He was pleased that Ross found all the Auras.

"Well done, Deoxys," the alien leader said. "Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Life Auras."

Ross stared at Darkrai with shock in his eyes. He was a bit dumbfounded.

However, his confusion was cut off. "ROSS!" a bunch of voices yelled.

"Eh?"

Ross turned around to see Darkmagicianmon, Gantz, Airnaruto, Hikari, Juliet Gamer, Erinbubble92 and even Drake, Ino, Meladonna, Omaddon and Johan running towards him. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Ross, give me the Life Auras!" Darkmagicianmon shouted in panicked.

"Do not give the Auras to that fool, Darkrai!" Drake ordered.

Juliet was the one that managed to ring the bell. "They're trying to destroy our planet."

Darkrai wasn't fazed by any of what they said. He simply laughed at them.

"Ignorant fools!" Darkrai said. "We're here to save the sub creatures from their own demise. We offer….salvation."

Ross was confused. "What?"

Darkrai wanted to explain the problem. "Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to the extinction of all species."

As Darkrai said this, the heroes and Darkside's all had concerned looks on faces. Darkmagicianmon, Drake and Ino kept a straight face. Erin, Hikari, Airnaruto, Juliet, Meladonna, Omaddon and Johan all had their mouths a gape. Gantz was shaking like a maraca. But they will be shock at what Darkrai was going to say next.

"We're here to save them from themselves, with our perfect order, allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace. The sub creatures are a great energy source for us. They will be well kept."

Everyone gasped and shouted phrases like "What?", "Huh?", and "No!"

Soon enough, the Life Auras then began to float away from Ross and towards Darkrai.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"Let us began our ritual of prosperity," Darkrai said as the emeralds floated toward him "CHAOS CONTROL". "This can't happen to me!" Ross said before he and everybody else was engulf in light.

Out in space, the Dark Comet was hovering pass the planet. However, the Comet then disappeared from sight.

The Dark Comet then reappeared on the ruins of Cartoonopolis. It hovered a few feet above the ground. Tendrils then sprouted from the Comet and crashed through buildings to get to the ground. The Comet had successfully attached itself on the world.

Meanwhile inside the Dark Comet, everybody was scared and confused to what happened a few seconds ago.

"Uh," Erin started. "What the heck just happened?"

Darkmagicianmon seemed to have known. "That monster just teleported the Comet down to the surface, using some kind of beefed up Chaos Control."

"No way! That's impossible," Juliet said in disbelief.

Ross now knew why he was even here. "So that's why you needed the Life Auras…"

Darkrai laughed again. "Precisely. The Comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Auras amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge to full power. It's the perfect plan. That's why I needed Wormtail and your father to help me.

"W-WW-WHAT?!" Ross stammered.

"That's crazy talk!" Drake defended.

Darkrai explains what happened. We see him, three people, two men (One has a worm-like tail) and a woman, and a little baby boy. The men and Darkrai were talking. The woman gave Darkrai the baby for him to hold.

Darkrai was in voiceover, "Your father had recently received you as his newborn son. But there was a problem. You were sickly child on the verge of dying from an unknown illness. Even though your father's friend Wormtail96 was an adventurer and scientist he couldn't find a way to heal you and he needed my help. So we made a deal. I helped him and he promised to deliver me the seven Life Auras. That's why you're still alive Ross. You would help us do both!"

The flashback ended. Ross was speechless. He just stood there in disbelief.

"Me?" he wondered. "I can't believe it…"

Ross dropped to the floor and somehow froze there in a trance. Now, the others were worried about all of this. Especially Drake.

"WHAT?! That's asinine! My idol betrayed his own home for some son?! For Darkrai?!"

Darkmagicianmon was in deep thought but then he knew what to do. "So? We can't just stand here and do nothing. Are you ready Gantz?"

Gantz was still shaking at all of this. "U-uuh! L-Let's-a go! W-we'll d-dddestroy this comet."

Then something horrible went wrong. Gantz raised his fist in the air, and then froze.

"Ugh" he moaned.

Everyone looked at him with concern. "Gantz? What's wrong?" Darkmagicianmon asked. But then Darkmagicianmon and everyone else but surprisingly Ino suffered the same fate of freezing in place.

"Ugh!"

Darkrai simply laughed at all of this. His plan was going along smoothly. "A special weapon. This gas, once released, is quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis, with the expectation of your eyes and mouths, will hit your nervous system. And the reason your mouths and eyes will still function is because it pleases me to hear your cries of despair. The end is near now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was frozen in place like a bunch of statues that was depicted of people running.

But then Darkrai noticed Ino was still moving,

"Hmm that is strange the only beings that can move in this Gas, are Black Arms, Pokemorph's and SPECIAL Darkside's" said Darkrai, he then notice's that Ino looks a lot like Hikari,

"So you must be her Darkside, the Darkside of a Balance?" he said

A few black alien larvae came up to Darkrai.

"AH, my dear offspring," Darkrai said. "Eat and devour these savory dishes!"

The larvae began to slide towards everyone. Everyone began to scream cries of help and trying to tell the aliens to back off while Ino tries to Fight off the ones going for her fellow Darkside's. But they were in vain.

Ross, however, was going through something else. He was in deep thought of what people told him.

"_Remember, the sub creatures are your enemy," _Darkrai

"_I will avenge those whose blood was spilled!" _The G.U.N. Commander

"_Did I…die?" _Ross himself.

"_I gave you life, Ross!" _Drake

"_That's why you are alive," _Darkrai again.

And last but most importantly.

"_Please help me, Ross…" _Alyssa

Recalling all of that made Ross opened his eyes and stand up. He sees a larva besides him. He stomped on it and uses Psychic to kill all the other ones.

"WHAT?" Darkrai furiously asked.

Ross also had a new determination. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. And I've decided that it is time to let go off my past. No one can tell me what to do now! You're mine, Darkrai!"

"I gave you life, and THIS is how you repay me?" Darkrai asked with tension rising in his voice. But he laughed it off and calmed down. "The irony of it all is I gave you life. Now, I'll take it back!"

Darkrai floated away laughing. Just when Ross was gonna chase him Ino grabs his shoulder causing him to turn around,

"I am going to help! He did this to Drake and he will pay!" Ino said,

"Well try and keep up!" said Ross,

Ross and Ino chased him down. Everybody else was paralyzed so they couldn't move.

"Ross!" Juliet said.

"Ino!" said Drake

"You're our only hope now," Darkmagicianmon admitted.

"We're screwed!" Johan said.

Ross and Ino wasted no time grinding down a slimy, red path. Darkrai has somehow gotten way ahead of them. But Ross and Ino was determined to catch him. Ross's acquaintances also managed to speak to Ross and Ino somehow.

"Can you hear me, Ross, Ino?" Drake asked.

"Yes master," Ino said. Then Ross added, "In some strange and twisted way."

Drake continued, "That alien freak has got to be inside."

"Use Chaos Control to make your way inside," Darkmagicianmon explained.

"Ross, Ino," Gantz kindly said, "I believe in you both. You can do it."

"Aw, man!" Airnaruto whined, "Don't give up."

"Hurry!" Hikari commanded.

Juliet added, "You're strong enough. I know you are. You never shut up about it!"

When they were finished, Ross and Ino ran threw a long tunnel. They defeated some Black Arms and continued.

Ross continued to run.

"Man! This is long!" Ross complained, Ino added, "Stop complaining!"

Wario eventually reached another area. He saw a spaceship materializing overhead.

"LOOK OUT!" Gantz said. "It's a black alien gunship. Run!"

"How the heck does he know? He's not even here!" Ross thought.

Ross and Ino ran pass the ship and defeated three more black soldiers. They Duo ran through a door and headed left. He saw a Black Volt. He tamed the Volt and hopped on. The Black Volt flew with Ross and Ino riding.

"YEEHAH!" Wario shouted.

He caused the Black Volt to fire worm shooters to destroy mines blocking their path. With carefully maneuvering, Ross got through the air while destroying the black creatures. Wario hopped off and went through another door.

Ross saw a slime path that spiraled down.

"This will be cool!" he thought.

Wario grinded down the slime. A gun ship fired on Wario but it was too slow to him.

"Kiss my butt! Loser!" Ross said Cocky,

Ross got to the end and went through another door. Wario defeated more aliens in his path and continued running. He ran pass the alien worms. Wario went up a path but reached a dead end. However, black aliens came dropping down. Ross defeated the aliens and he became Hero Ross.

"HANG ON INO! Chaos……CONTROL!"

Wario flew at super speed with Ino hanging on for dear life. Defeating some aliens along the way. While flying, they passed a spiral slime path. When the Chaos Control ended, Ross found himself in a tunnel. He ran through the tunnel. When he exited, he saw a stair like path and then climbed up.

Ross and Ino managed to arrive in an area in red fog. He navigated through with no problem. He defeated some shielded black aliens with ease. He saw Black Volts hovering over an abyss.

"Be careful of your jump timing," Juliet said.

Realizing that wondering how they talk was meaningless, Ross and Ino jumped onto the flying aliens as stepping stones. He arrived to the other side of the area. He defeated a couple of elite Black Arms with ease. Ross and Ino arrived to another dead end. To their blessing however, the Black Arms appeared. They defeated them until he became Hero Ross again and Ino grabs him!

"Chaos….. CONTROL!"

Ross flew through a path with incredible speed. When he was done, he wound up in another dead end.

"COME ON!" Ross yelled.

Ross and Ino defeated two Black Oaks and some more elite Black Arms. Ross became Hero Ross and Ino grabs him again.

"Chaos……. CONTROL!"

Wario flew at amazing speed with Ino again. When he was done, Ross and Ino saw Black Oaks. Ross realized that they must be close to Darkrai.

"No time for you lamer's," Ross insulted.

Eventually, they ran through a tunnel. When he came out, he saw Darkrai with the Life Auras.

"We found the bugger at last!" Ross said, "Yeah!" Ino added

They were going to settle this once and for all.

Darkrai began to speak to Ross. Ross and Ino were walking up to Darkrai.

"Well done, Ross!" Darkrai congratulated. "You've gone farther than I expected…. I'm impressed."

Wario was still walking up to him and was still silent.

"But you still don't understand, do you?" Darkrai continued. "The future we offer is the only option for these humans"

Ross wanted no more. "Okay that's it! You're boring and worthless, Darkrai. We're taking you down!" "Yeah!!" added Ino.

Darkrai simply chuckled. "Such bravado for a little pokemorph and Darkside. I thought you were different from the rest…. But maybe not. We are more alike than you think Ross. The same blood runs through our veins." Darkrai lifted a hand.

Afterwards, Ross began to feel funny. "WHAT?!" He clutched his head. "Argh!" Ross moaned in pain and fell to his knees, "Ross what's wrong?!" asked Ino. "Wait a minute, who are you?" Ross said

Darkrai was enjoying this. "Don't you know? You only survived childbirth because of MY blood."

"Wha…what!" Ross and Ino stammered. He couldn't believe it.

"That's right," Darkrai answered. "You are a part of me. Do you feel that? I can control you. You cannot escape me. Nor can you escape your past!" Darkrai then laughed evilly at his victory.

Ross was still clutching his head. "It can't be! It's not true!" "Damn it!!" yelled Ino

**Area: ARK**

Meanwhile in the ARK, No Limit and Neros were watching Charles trying to hack into yet another computer. Neros was getting impatient.

Neros tugged Charles's arm. "Charles, are you in yet?"

NL covered Nero's mouth. "You're not helping him by bugging him!"

Neros muffled something about stuff. NL looked at Charles. "Charles, you need to focus. Because if we don't upload this in time, the info will be lost."

Charles looked away. "Easier said then done! Why on earth did I volunteer to do this?"

Neros had enough. He got away from NL.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" He yelled.

"No Idiot!" NL ordered. "There's no telling what might happen."

Using His fist, Neros grabbed Charles and threw him head first into the computer.

"-------" Charles was to stunned in pain to say anything. But miraculously, the computer began to work.

"Hey, it's working!" NL and Neros said in unison.

"Hooray," Charles weakly added before he fainted.

Soon enough, a monitor appeared. It has shown a teenage boy with a worm-like tail. He is Wormtail96 the scientist who saved Ross's life.

**Area: The Dark Comet**

"Ross…." A voice said.

Ross recognized the voice. "Wormtail?" "Who" asked Ino?

Darkrai was worried. "What is this?!"

The monitors appeared around him, Ino and Ross. The monitors showed an image of Wormtail.

Wormtail father continued speaking. It was a recording of him. "If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened and you need to know the truth. The Government of the world plans to shut down The ARK."

**Area: G.U.N. Fortress**

Somehow, the broadcast managed to reach many parts of the world. The President and the G.U.N. Commander was currently watching it.

"The Government plans to cease all our research. And imprison everyone who knows about you," Wormtail continued sadly. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have made contact with that Dark Comet 50 years ago."

The president and the Commander were confused. "Wormtail96?" the Commander said.

"Now listen very carefully," Wormtail continued.

**Area: Where Darkmagicianmon and the gang are frozen at**

Darkmagicianmon, his friends, and the Darkside are also managed to Wormtail's instructions. But they were still paralyzed.

"In fifty years, the Dark Comet will return. They plan to use the Comet's power to destroy this planet! The ONLY way to stop them was to find a way to use the power THEY intended to use, but AGAINST them!"

"That's…. That's genius!" Drake smiled.

"But you wouldn't have thought of that!" Juliet thought.

**Area: Where Ross, Ino and Black Doom are**

Ross looked at the images of his savior. "Ross, it's up to you and only you can stop them. I, created the Eclipse cannon. Ross, you are the only hope to save the world. The future of this planet depends on….. You!"

At last at the ending of the recording, Alyssa walked up to Wormtail.

"Don't worry, Wormtail. Ross and I will protect this planet. Right, Ross?"

The recording ended. But Darkrai just laughed.

"Wormtail, you fool!" Darkrai boasted. "Ross is already in my control." Then Darkrai noticed something. "WHAT'S THIS?"

Ross somehow managed to stand up all on his own! And he looked rather angry.

"Well, well, well," Darkrai mocked. "Seems like you're immune to my mind control."

Ross shook his head. "You have no control over me, Darkrai. I know why I must fight. I made a promise and I'm going to keep the promise for once. Today, I say screw the past and I'm going home!"

Ross and Ino both leaped at Darkrai to attack him but Darkrai teleported away. However, he left the Life Auras behind. Ross and Ino heard Darkrai's voice.

"Have it your way, Ross. So be it. Be prepared to meet your maker. Your past, resent, and future ends here. TODAY! Prepare to die! Say 'goodbye', Ross as you witness my true wrath!"

Ross knew the challenge. He also had strange sensation in him. He turned to Ino,

"Ino! Head back and Help Darkmagicianmon, Drake and the others!" Ross asked, "I will handle Darkrai

"Ok, you be careful cause I want to be the one to kill you not him!" said Ino, as she headed back to Darkmagicianmon, Drake and the others.

Ross summoned the Life Auras. Ross closed his eyes and began to focus. The Auras began to spin faster. Ross was soon enveloped by golden light. When he emerged, he looked different.

His hair had turned Silver, he was wearing Bright Red Armor and the Jewel on his neck was glowing an Immense purple color and he was surrounded by a gold Aura.

"Now," Ross said. "Let's see how well you fair against the great DEOXYS!"

Ross flew out the comet to his final battle.

Ross, now Deoxys, found himself high in the sky above Cartoonopolis. He was facing off with the now Dark Demon.

Dark Demon appeared to have two heads on each side of his body. He also had three claws on each hand. Dark also sprouted wings to keep himself in the air. Finally, attached to where feet should be is the Dark Comet. Dark's Eye was on one of the heads.

"I gave you life, and yet you defy me?" Dark Demon shouted. "So be it. You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!"

Drake managed to contact Deoxys on a radio "Ross, are you there? We've escaped the Comet thanks to Ino, so that means you can now show no mercy!"

Gantz added in, "Ross, Ross, Ross!"

Darkmagicianmon finally added in, "Using the power of the Auras, you can use the attack, Chaos Beam!"

Deoxys flew towards Dark Demon. Dark Demon breathed fire at Deoxys but Deoxys dodged it with ease. Deoxys fired a simple Chaos Beam at Dark's Eye. Dark Demon felt the pain. Dark's Eye flew to the other head. When Deoxys flew too close to the other head:

"Chaos Control!" Dark Demon shouted and disappeared.

Dark Demon now appeared further away.

"Now, DIE along with these wretched sub-creatures!" Dark Demon threatened.

Meteors and building debris surrounded and protected Devil Doom. Deoxys speared them to clear a path. He also felt power increasing inside him.

A building flew towards Ross. He was pushed back considerably but wasn't harmed because he was invincible. Ross flew the head that contained the eye and fired. Dark's Eye moved to the other head. Ross was quick enough however, to fire another Chaos Beam at him.

Dark Demon teleported further away from Deoxys. Deoxys destroyed meteors that were heading his way. Dark Demon threw building debris at Ross. When Ross destroyed he used his dark powers.

"How would you like this?" Wario said. "Psycho…….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed some meteors and debris. It also harmed Dark's Eye. The eye moved to the other head for protection.

"Man, that sure is getting repetitive," Ross thought.

While the battle was going on, Ross was able to recover memories.

"FINALLY!" he shouted. "I'm remembering things again. ARK, My Adventure's with Team Revenge and the Author Fighters!"

Dark Demon was mad. "How can you recover your memories? I've made it so that you've lost them!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Ross

"Right before I've came here, I've used a special power to erase your memories. That way, it would have been easier for you to assist me. But now, you know so you must die!" said Dark Demon

Dark Demon continued his speech "Why? Why can't you understand that these sub-creatures are the parasites of this world? Absolute power is the only way to bring order to the planet... The sub creatures must be eliminated! Ross, open your eyes. Realize that sympathizing with these sub-creatures, has all been a mistake!

Ross fired another beam at Dark Demon.

"Hmm," Dark Demon said as his eye flew to the other head. "I've seemed to have underestimated the power of the Auras. Nonetheless….."

However there was now a problem.

Drake commented it on the radio, "Ross! The comet's gas…. has reached our…. location."

Hikari coughed "I…. can't….. Move"

"Don't…. worry…. about us…." Airnaruto stated. "Keep….. Fighting!"

"Don't worry Ross I will protect them!" said Ino,

Deoxys destroyed some more meteors and used his hero powers.

"Chaos……CONTROL!"

Ross slowed time down. He reaches the head that contained Dark's Eye and fired a full charged Chaos Beam. When the time controlling ended, Dark Demon was still fighting.

"Before long, the gas from this Comet will have spread over the entire planet...,"Dark Demon threatened. "Ross, cease these futile attempts to resist. You alone cannot change this planet's fate!"

"We'll see about that!" Ross shouted.

Ross managed to get a few more hits in.

"Ross," Darkmagicianmon weakly said. "You are….. a warrior….. Keep…. Going."

Drake had one last thing to add, "Ross….. This might be the chance I have to speak…. To you…. When…. I said I…. created you…… I lied. I didn't…. do it…. I just…. Managed to get…. a sample…. Of your hair…. So I can…. Use for…… cloning. You really are….. The Ultimate…..Pokemorph…."

Deoxys now knew what he had to do. Time was running out. He flew towards Dark Demon very fast. Dark Demon tried to breathe fire on Deoxys, but it was futile. Deoxys flew straight into Dark's Eye. And then, there was a huge white flash.

When the flash subsided, Dark Demon couldn't keep up in the air.

"Im...impossible! I am the Supreme Being that rules this universe!" Dark Demon shouted. "I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gaaah!!"

Devil Doom began to fall to the earth below. Deoxys gave a simple thumb up.

"The end for you and the end for my cursed past," he spat.

Deoxys landed on top of the huge Dark Comet.

"Only one more thing to do," he said to himself.

He flew under the bottom of the comet and used his strength to pick it up.

"Time to put the past behind me. Chaos….. CONTROL!"

And with that, Deoxys and the comet disappeared. However, the comet reappeared flying towards, Space Colony ARK. The Eclipse Cannon appeared and fired a laser at the comet blowing it into pieces. The Black Arms were destroyed!

Back on earth, Darkmagicianmon and everybody else was watching. They appeared to be fine too since the gas wasn't around anymore.

"Hooray!" Gantz celebrated. "He did it!"

"Ross," Darkmagicianmon said. "That was something."

"He better be okay," Juliet said.

"Don't worry," Hikari comforted. "He is Ross."

Drake and his Darkside's started to tiptoe away. "So how about giving me those Life Auras?"

Airnaruto had a sudden change in character for a little bit. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! EVERYBODY, GET THEM!"

Airnaruto, Darkmagicianmon, and everybody else chased Drake and the Darkside's. And they were laughing about it too.

In the G.U.N. Fortress, everybody was celebrating about the destruction of the Dark Comet as well. Except for the G.U.N. Commander, he held his head down in guilt.

"Wow," The President said. "After all the way we always treated him, he saved us in the end."

The Commander was still looking down. The President pats his back.

"Let us honor the Professor Wormtail96. We will protect everywhere twice as hard because of him."

The Commander looked up and smiled. "Excellent idea, Mr. President."

Meanwhile in the ARK, Ross was looking out a window holding a picture. Then someone entered the room also.

He was a short puffball with no nose. He wore a pair of red shoes. He also had oval shaped Blue eyes. It's Kirby.

"Hey!" Ross said "Where have you been?"

"When I came back home, I couldn't find you." Kirby said, panting for breathe. "Then, there was that alien invasion. I had to act like a ninja and hide while searching for you. Do you know how long I've been searching for you? FIVE DAY'S!"

"Well you've found me."

"So can we please go home now?"

"Yes let's go home," Ross said.

Kirby nodded and walked right on out the door. Ross stayed behind for a bit and took one good last look at the picture.

"Good bye, Ross the Pokemorph," Ross said to himself. He tossed the picture and went to catch up to Kirby. The picture was none other than Ross's parents when they were young, Wormtail, a younger Alyssa, and a baby with a purple hair that she was holding.


End file.
